Then Came You
by Raven-haired beauty
Summary: "I was an Olympic athlete on the rise. People told me that my future was on the horizon. Magazines and newspapers predicted my success. I thought I had everything I could possibly have in life, but then came you," Wally cupped Artemis's face and then leaned forward placing his longing lips on her soft inviting lips.
1. When Wally met Arty

**Hope you guys enjoy my first Artemis and Wally love story! Please Review and give me some feedback! Hope you all enjoy! Each chapter will have different point of views! **

"_I was an Olympic athlete on the rise. People told me that my future was on the horizon. Magazines and newspapers predicted my success. I thought I had everything I could possibly have in life, but then came you," Wally cupped Artemis's face and then leaned forward placing his longing lips on her soft inviting lips. _

Artemis Crock pulled up to Queen Mansion, the place where she and her sister, Jade Crock grew up since they were ten and fourteen. Artemis straightened out the wrinkles on her brown jacket. 'Here goes nothing,' she told herself before she stuck her key in and began opening the door. Once the door was all the way open, the blonde haired woman jumped at the sudden outburst-

"SURPRISE! Happy birthday, Artemis!" yelled a crowd of her family and friends.

"Oh my God!" Artemis covered her mouth at the scene. Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance were the first ones to embrace her on the spot.

"We missed you so much," Dinah said while hugging Artemis so tight that the young blonde had to take a breath to get some air. "I missed you guys too," Artemis said returning their hugs.

"Heeyy!" Artemis turned around and wrapped her arms around the 29 year old woman; she already knew who it was. After all Jade Crock, had to be the only woman on the planet who emphasized on the word 'hey' at any time or place.

"Long time no see," Jade returned her sister's hug.

"I know its been too damn long," Artemis placed both hands on her hips, "So are you still with Roy?" Roy Harper and Jade had an off and on relationship. They had been dating since Artemis was a senior in high school.

"Crock," Roy greeted Artemis with his arms wrapped around Jade's small waist. This was the first time that Artemis had been home in a long time. She had been away at Stanford University for 4 years and she really missed her family. The man, she thought of as a father, but to Star City he was known as the notorious billionaire, Oliver Queen. Oliver always had a way of making you feel better about yourself. Him and his girlfriend, Dinah Lance, the closest person I had as a mom. Dinah was flawless. She had beautiful light skin and hair that glowed like the sun when the light would hit.

"Artemis," Zatanna Zatara called from behind. Artemis eagerly gave her a hug, along with Megan Morse, and Raquel Icon,

"Finally, we thought you were never going to come back," Megan teased the blonde before she called her boyfriend Connor Kent over to greet Artemis. Connor walked over to his girlfriend and then smiled at the blonde.

"Hey, Artemis," Conner gave her a warm smile. Artemis returned the smile and sighed. When she was in high school she had a major crush on the dark haired man, but she knew she could never compete with the lovely red head he talked about. Megan had gone to another school, but then transferred to be closer to Conner. The blonde had to admit it was hard to see someone she had feelings for with someone else. There was no doubt Conner and Megan were perfect for each other, and it wasn't long before Artemis became friends with the red head.

"Conner, do you know if Dick is coming?" Zatanna asked attempting not to sound like she was interested.

But she couldn't fool her friends everyone beside the dark haired woman stood with a grin.

"Conner, yeah, he is. He's just bringing a friend with him," Conner said while looking down at his Iphone.

Zatanna had been crushing on Dick formerly known as Richard Grayson, adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne. She literally cringed at the sound of Dick bring a friend with him. She secretly hoped that the person he was bringing was his adopted 13 year old brother, Tim Drake.

Dick pulled into Queen Estates in his black Range Rover with his long time best friend, Wally West sitting next to him. Wally took a sip of his Coca-Cola bottle, the brand that had been sponsoring him during his training for the Olympics. "Whoa, this is mansion is almost bigger than yours," Wally smirked.

"Almost, but not quite," Dick said over his shoulder as he looked in his rear view mirror double checking that he looked okay. Wally cocked a curious red eye brow at his friend's antic.

"He wants to look good for Zatanna," Tim said earning a death glare from his older brother.

"Tim," Dick warned.

"Oh, really," Wally placed both of his hands on his sides. Wally knew that Dick had his eyes on Zatanna ever since she had appeared on a snicker commercial and multiple times on Seventeen magazines. "So, Dick, are we here to celebrate a birthday or what?"

Wally had never been to Queen Estates so he had no clue what exactly was happening.

"Artemis Crock, Roy's girlfriend's sister just came back from graduating at Stanford Uni"-

"Hey, that's cool. I graduated from Stanford too," Wally blurted out. "Say, I wonder if I knew her."

"I guess we'll see," Dick said.

"So, Artemis what are you going to do with your life now," Megan asked as she sat in Conner's lap.

"Well, in a couple of weeks I'm going to be modeling with Dinah and Jade for the children's hospital fundraiser and the rest is up to my agent, Barbra," Artemis said which gained Barbra Gordon's attention, who was currently drinking a Pepsi. "Don't worry, darling, I guarantee you will be very busy, but still have fun," she clinked her Pepsi with Artemis's Coca-Cola, her favorite drink in the world.

Conner looked at his phone carefully balancing his girlfriend who sat on his lap, "Hey, Dick's here."

"Really, Zatanna ran her fingers through her dark hair and licked her teeth of any noticeable lips stick smears, "How do I look?"

The blonde smiled at her friend, "You look fine," Zatanna.

Dick and Wally greeted Oliver Queen.

"Wally West," Oliver shook the red head's hand, "Are you gonna win the U.S.A a gold medal?"

"I hope so," Wally answered truthfully. Wally had been training for months, but he had been training for years to be an athlete.

"I don't think he's going to come over here," Zatanna said in a disappointed tone, but Artemis placed a supportive hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Are you kidding, he has to come over here. It's my party," Artemis said. "Dick!" Artemis yelled causing Zatanna to jump from her best friend's outburst.

The sound of his name being called led Dick to walking up to the couch where Artemis and Zatanna were sitting. "Hey, Artemis, welcome back," he shook her hand and then turned to the dark haired woman, "Hey, Zatanna."

"Hey, Dick," her blue eyes twinkled as he met his blue eyes behind his dark sunglasses.

"So, where's this friend that took you forever to get here," Conner asked.

"He's over there," Tim pointed before giving Artemis a hug, "Hey, Artemis."

"Tim, you're getting so tall," she smirked at the 13 year old, who crossed his arms over his chest as if a way to stand mighty, "You think?"

Barbra spit out her drink as she looked over at the tall lean athletic man talking to Roy, "Oh my God!" she stuttered, "T-that's Wally West."

"Wallace, good to see you," Roy bumped his fist to Wally's.

"Roy," Wally greeted Roy, but then he looked to the Vietnamese woman clinging to his friend's arms. She smiled at Wally, which he returned, but something about this ebony haired woman was familiar.

"Nice to meet you, Wally," Jade grinned, "I'm Jade, Artemis's sister," she pointed toward a golden haired beauty who was talking to a group of people. Wally was mesmerized by her. It wasn't until, Jade cleared her throat thus gaining the man's attention, "So Roy tells me you're training for the Olympics."

Wally nodded 'yes' and finally realized where had seen this woman he had seen her. After Jade greeted Wally she walked over to talk to Artemis.

"Wally West?" Artemis said.

"Was checking you out," Jade popped out of nowhere nearly giving her sister a heart attack. "Jade, popped out of nowhere like bat out of hell," she scolded her sister with her hand on her chest.

"Zatanna looked over her shoulder then at Jade, "What's his name again?"

"Wally," she said.

"Wally!" Zatanna yelled mimicking her friend's similar actions from earlier. Artemis glared at Zatanna as the man with red hair approached them. "Hey," he leaned over the couch near the blonde, "You must be Artemis," he smiled lopsided.

"You must be Wally," she smiled as she took his extended hand to shake.

**More chapters to come! Please review!**


	2. You Again

You Again

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm so sorry for keeping everybody waiting. I went to Florida and visited the happiest place on earth. Yep, you guessed it Gator World. JK! Disney World. Anyway, I promise no more delays! More chapters to come! Please review and I hope you all enjoy! **

Artemis ran her fingers through her long golden locks as she listened to Wally ramble on about how long his hours were during his training in Central City. 'There's something familiar about this guy,' Artemis thought as she tilted her head sideways pondering where she had seen him before. Her gray eyes met the red stone on his Stanford University class ring. Her light tanned hand immediately covered her mouth stifling the gasp that tried to escape her lips.

_Flashback _

_It was almost the end of Artemis's freshmen year at Stanford University when the nightmare began. The blonde and her friend Karen Beecher had just found out that they were finally members of the Kappa Alpha Theta sorority. _

"_Come on, Artemis live a little. Sam Backer, Tony Stiller, J.R Wilson, Wally West, Chris Mac and Owen Sandler are going to be there," Karen yelled over her shoulder as she fixed her mascara. The heads of the sorority had demanded that all new members were to meet them at the Kappa Sigma male fraternity. Kappa Sigma was well-known for its members. Almost every hot guy on campus was in that fraternity. This is why Karen was so determined to turn every guy's head the second she walked in that fraternity. The African beauty modeled in front of her mirror loving how her body looked in the leopard catsuit costume. _

"_So how do I look," Karen asked her friend, who stood next to the dorm door in a light sky blue dress; the dress had thin lace around collar bone just enough to appear a bit see through, but the dress it's self was conservative stopping past her knees. Her blonde hair was in beautiful Taylor Swift curls. _

"_You look great," Artemis said giving her a thumbs up, "How do I look?" Artemis asked as she spun around in her lovely dress. _

"_You look amazing," Karen said before jumping up and down like an excited child, "Artemis, this going to be a night we'll never forget."_

_The music in the fraternity house was so loud and it was literally filled with wall-to-wall people. Every person that had entered was given a masquerade mask. The blonde placed her hand on her forehead which ached in an indescribable pain. _

"_Maybe, you need some more punch," a guy wearing a blue mask insisted holding the red plastic cup to her frail face. Artemis had drunk 5 cups of what she thought was punch, little did she know it was actually alcohol. The golden haired beauty shook her head giving him a weak 'no.'_

"_Maybe you need to lie down," the guy suggested. _

"_Yeah, that's it," another guy in gray mask agreed as he looked at the young woman._

"_I know a place where you can rest," another guy in a black mask with red hair suggested as he wrapped his possessive arms around Artemis's small waist. Her gray eyes looked all around her, but all she could see was hazy forms of people and the guy whose hands were sliding down her face to cup her ass. Artemis lifted her hand to hit the guy, but she felt dizzy. So dizzy she nearly fell over. "Easy, you little bitch," he said before her threw her over his shoulder. She felt helpless. As she struggled it made her feel even worse. She tried to react to her surroundings, but to her it looked like everything was moving, which made her woozy. _

_She yelped when her back met a mattress. She tried with all her strength to get up, but the red headed man wouldn't let her. The other guys watched from the side. Artemis could feel the tears streaming down her face as she heard them cheering, "West, West, West," over and over again._

_End of flashback_

"It was you," she blurted out causing Wally to raise a red eye brow at her, "It was you Wally West."

"That's my name don't w"- he didn't even have time to finish, because she stormed off making her way past her guests as she went into the back yard. Wally jumped to his feet trying to follow her, he placed his hand on her shoulder, but she yanked herself away from him. "Arty, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't call me that," Artemis spat, "You were the one who took tried to take advantage of me at the college party in 2009."

As she accused the athletic man his eyes widened and he slightly jumped back, "Artemis, you don't understand I"-

"I don't want to hear it," Artemis turned her back to him, "Please. Just leave."

She refused to hear him out. Wally stood there battling with himself on what to say to her. But there was only one thing he could do. He had to give her space.

**Still continuing! I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Please Review!;)**


	3. The Bowling Bet

The Bowling Bet

**Thanks so much for reviewing! More chapters to come! Please review and hope you all enjoy!**

Artemis laid flat on her bed. 'I can't believe it was him,' Artemis pondered trying with all her might to get over the past. Her long golden hair cascaded over the edge of the bed as she looked over at her door.

Jade lightly tapped on her sister's door, "Artemis, it's me."

The blonde sat up on her soft green comforter welcoming her sister as she walked in.

"What's up?" Jade asked sitting down next to her sister. Artemis looked down at her feet and then at Jade. "You were supposed to enjoy your party?"

"I did," Artemis paused, "It's just one of the guests"- she began, "You can't tell anyone okay."

Jade nodded 'yes.'

Jade listened as her sister continued, "Karen was dancing with a guy and you know I didn't want to be a third wheel, so I went to get a drink from the punch bowel. Except I didn't know there was alcohol in the punch so I kept refilling my cup. The next thing I knew my legs were wobbly and a group of guys were just hanging around me, saying things to me. Then one of the guys started to carry me upstairs."

Jade shuttered at the thought, "Artemis they didn't rape you did they?"

Artemis pushed a strand of her golden hair behind her ear, "No," Artemis said causing her sister to release a sigh of relief. "But they almost did," Artemis revealed.

"How did you get away?" the ebony haired woman asked.

"Some man pulled the guy off me. I didn't know who he was because he had a mask on like everybody else, but I did know that he was trying to help me," she cleared her throat, "I think Wally West was the guy who tried rape me, because attacker had red hair and Wally was at that party."

"Artemis, are you sure?" she asked her sister.

"I don't know. All the girls on campus used to say that he had a way of getting around going from one girl to the next and that he was flirt. And just to see him today made me remember that night," Artemis confessed fighting the tears that longed to stream down her olive-colored face. Jade wrapped her arms around her sister trying to sooth her.

The next morning Artemis sat in the kitchen eating toast while her stormy gray eyes scanned on her laptop reading the reviews about the apartment she plans on living in. Suddenly she looked at her phone and saw a text from Zatanna it said, 'Dick invited me to the Bowel for babes' event and I was wondering if you would like to come since it's for a good cause.' Artemis thought about it for a moment and then responded, 'yes.'

While Zatanna reached for her bowling bag, Dick sat next his friend, who was currently putting everybody's names on the score board. "And that's why Artemis stormed out of there?" Dick asked only to receive answer by a nod from Wally.

"She thinks I was the one that was trying to rape her, but it wasn't me it was Owen Sandler," Wally revealed.

"Hey, Artemis," Zatanna yelled over to the woman standing in her signature brown leather jacket with a loose greenish scarf with light tan color designs that matched her fitted top.

"Hey, Zatanna," Artemis walked over to her friend holding her green bowling shoes in one hand. "Are Megan and Conner here yet?"

"Not yet," Zatanna said with laugh, "Megan doesn't want to wear the bowling shoes from here because she says they have germs. So right now she and Conner are at Academy. Is Jade coming?"

"Yeah, she said she was"- Artemis began, but paused when Roy came hand-in-hand, "Here they are."

Jade stood in a loose black top sporting red jeans, "Hey, Zatanna, love the beautiful loose side ponytail," Jade praised the dark haired woman's hairstyle.

"Sorry we're late," Conner apologized, "Megan wanted to find the perfect pink bowling shoes."

"Hey, I had to have the perfect pair so it would go with my outfit," she declared placing her hand on hips.

"So are we gonna start this game or what? My hand is starting to cool down," Roy said massaging his right arm.

"What the hell, Roy?" Jade asked glaring at her boyfriend.

"The pulses in my fingers are vibrating ready to bowl a 300 point score," Roy said.

"Let's not waste them on bowling," Jade said seductively as she started to pull him to her, which earned the others to laugh. As Dick got near the group Artemis couldn't help but roll her eyes. 'You again,' she thought. She knew in her heart that there were possibilities that Wally could not have been the one trying to take advantage of her. But the only things she recalled from that night just pointed to him. Perhaps, Jade was right maybe it wasn't him.

The group decided to pair up into two teams of four, Dick was captain of team one while Roy was captain of team two.

"You're going down, Roy-toy," Jade teased as she reached for a bowling ball.

Roy smiled at his girlfriend's nickname for him. Jade took a breath and finally bowled the ball knocking down all ten pins, her team: Wally, Zatanna, and Conner started to cheer.

Dick stood up to bowl next. While Dick was bowing Artemis decided to find the perfect ball to bowl with. It had been long time since she had been bowling so right now she was trying to find a bowling ball that she was accustomed to.

"Need help?" Artemis looked up to meet a pair of emerald colored eyes, Wally.

"I'm just trying to find the right bowling ball," Artemis replied before reaching for a bowling ball, but a man grabbed it. She ignored the fact that the guy practically took it from her and tried to reach for another one, but again the guy took it from her. "Two balls. Oh, come on do you really need two balls?" Artemis complained.

Wally stood next to Artemis to let the man know that the golden haired beauty wasn't alone.

"Let him, Artemis. Besides it's probably two more than he had before," Wally said causing Artemis to laugh. The man placed the bowling ball that she wanted down and walked away like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"Thanks," Artemis said.

"You're Welcome," he said, "I'm sorry about the other day, but you need to know it wasn't me."

She stayed silent for a moment, "Could we not talk about it anymore."

Wally nodded 'yes.' But he knew he had to prove to her that it wasn't him. He had to tell her the truth. If she didn't want to talk now, then when would he get the chance to talk about it? He had to find the opportunity, "How about we make a bet?"

"Excuse me," Artemis asked holding her blue bowling ball.

"A bowling bet," he said, "Between you and me. If I win you have to go on a date with me."

"There's no way you're going to win," Artemis boldly said. Secretly she knew she barely had a chance since she was little rusty.

"Either way it's a win-win," Wally said with a smirk, "If you make the highest score I'll go on a date with you."

"Yeah, but what if I win?" Artemis asked sarcastically like Wally was no prize. The two smirked at each other obviously enjoying their playful banter. A photographer took the opportunity to take a quick snap shot of the two.

"Wally, quit distracting my team mate," Roy scolded. "Artemis, you're up."

Artemis took of her leather jacket so she wouldn't get hot, but to the one particular red head it made her look more hot. Her sister noticed and smirked, "Oh, bring out the girls, Artemis."

"Shut up, Jade," she said to her sister and then bowled knocking down all the pins.

"Wally, you're up," Conner said.

As everyone continued bowling Jade couldn't help how much her sister and the Olympic athlete were so involved in the game. While Zatanna was bowling Jade sat next to Wally, "So what's with you and my sister?"

"We just made a bet, whoever wins takes the other on a date," Wally said, "But Artemis is on a roll."

"Here allow me to help you break her concentration," Jade said and started to whisper in his ear as Artemis started to get her bowling ball. She noticed her older sister whispering to Wally. As she was getting ready to release the ball, Wally yelled, "Say, Arty, is true you can't take your eyes off of me since I've walked in here." His words caused her to drop her bowling ball, thus breaking her concentration.

Hours later the game had ended and Artemis had lost, which meant she had to go on a date with Wally West.


	4. Truth or Date

Truth or Date

**Thanks so much for reviewing. Suggestions and feedbacks are always welcome. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Just because she was forced to go on this date with Wally didn't mean she had to like it. "Artemis, please stopping moving your lips," her make up stylist, Reese Parker begged.

"Sorry," she apologized as kept her facial expression relaxed. After Reese finished adding color to Artemis's lips she asked, "Is something bothering you?"

"Reese," Artemis paused debating with herself if she should reveal something personal about herself to her makeup artist. Hell she figured this woman is always in her face every day, of course she's being paid to be in my face, but it's good to be open. Or at least try.

"Have you ever thought someone did something to you, but you're not really sure if they did?"

Reese processed the question in and then calculated an answer that she believed was appropriate, "What the hell?"

Artemis sighed placing a hand on her forehead.

"Artemis Crock," her name was called on the megaphone. Artemis got up from her chair making her way toward the other models for the Bazaar photo shoot. Her face was going to be on the main cover. She posed in front of the cameras modeling a beautiful slime-line halter neck red formal dress. Her hair was in loose flowing curls.

"Gorgeous," the photographer complimented her.

"Give me a soft smile," one photographer said.

She did as she was told, but became distracted when she saw Oliver and Dinah. Oliver held a thumbs up at her while Dinah mouthed to her, 'You look beautiful.'

"Very good, Artemis, you can go change into the next outfit," one the photographers said as they looked over the photos.

"Not bad, Artemis," Dinah gave her a high five.

"Dinah, thank goodness," one of the photographer said. "We have a beautiful dress we want you to model in."

Artemis ran to her dressing room and stood in a 1950's red halter neck dress with polka dots. Her hair in Rita Hayworth style, she felt awkward. But felt better when Dinah came out in a blue swing dress with polka dots her hair was in a Marilyn Monroe style.

"I think we look great," Dinah smiled.

"I feel like we look like we're going to be on Leave it to Beaver," Artemis joked.

"It's too bad Wally isn't her then, otherwise we'd have the complete package," Jade came out of the corner holding a Starbucks cup.

"Jade," the blonde warned, which earned both of our surrogate parents' attention. "Don't listen to her," Artemis said.

"Dinah, Artemis," the photographer called the two women. While the photographer to pictures of them, Oliver decided to ask Jade about what Artemis was trying to hide. Jade smiled at Oliver he was such a protective father to both her and her sister. The Vietnamese woman smirked remember asking Roy what Oliver said to him before he took her on her first date. 'You hurt her, I hurt you,' Oliver threatened Roy.

"When we went to the Bowl for Babes Wally West, the guy who's training for the Olympics," she reminded him, "Well, he made a bet that if he won the bowl match Artemis has to go on a date with him." She said sarcastically, "And shocker he beat her. So she has to go out with him."

'Wally West,' Oliver thought making a mental note to look up more things about this West guy. "So where's he taking her?" he asked.

"She says he's going to take her to Archery Park"- Jade grinned, "But fear not, we'll be nearby." Jade had already insisted that Roy and her tag along since Artemis wasn't too fond of the idea of being with someone who might have done something to her or might not have done something to her. Jade was also being careful with her choice of words with Oliver, she didn't want to spill the beans about Artemis past.

"Come on, West!" his coach commanded. "Give me another lap. Let's see if you can break your Uncle's record." Wally had been training with the U.S.A Olympic team for hours, but for him every second was worth. Competing in the Olympics was a life achievement for Wally, but his real dream was winning a gold medal for the U.S.A Olympic team and nothing was going to stop him from accomplishing this.

After completing his laps, he earned a pat on the back from Kaldur'ahm, the fastest swimmer on the team his fans called him the Atlantean due to his skills to compete in the water. Wally would bet money that this man could practically breathe under water.

"Not bad, West," Kaldur said with water dripping from his face. He tossed the red head a water bottle and sat on the bench drying his face with his navy towel, "So are you coming to Rockin' tonight?"

Wally drank his water bottle, "Nope not tonight"-

"Why?" Kaldur asked.

"I got a date," Wally said as he looked up to see his friends face.

"Really," Kaldur crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Selena," he said but Wally shook his head, "Rachel"-

"No, it's not any of those girls," Wally stopped the swimmer, who took the opportunity to take a sip of his water bottle, "I got a date with Artemis Crock."

Kaldur spat out his drink nearly getting the speedster wet, "Oliver Queen's adopted daughter! I heard that he has security with them at all times."

Wally gulped at the thought of security following them. Little did he know that security following him and Artemis was the least of their worries.

It was the afternoon, when Wally and Artemis arrived at Archery Park. Artemis had refused for him to pick her up. The blonde always liked to be the one in control. Force of habit.

The red head would have said something incredibly corny when he saw her, but in all honesty her mere image left him speechless. She wore an orange beaded silk halter with jeans and a leather jacket. Her golden hair was in a long pony tail she held her bow with a determined look on her olive skinned face. 'Whoever said Jennifer Lawrence was the perfect Katniss had to take a second look, because the woman before him would win the Hunger Games in a heartbeat.

"So are you ready or what?" she asked with her hands on her hip.

Wally held up his hand doing the Hunger Games salute and he whistled like the Mocking jay, "I'm ready, babe."

His action caused the archer to laugh a little, "I like that movie."

"Me too," Wally commented, "So you been here before?"

Artemis shook her head 'no,' "But I used to come here as a teenager and I loved it."

To spark a conversation to help both them open up he asked, "Why do you love archery?"

"Why do you love running?" Artemis said back.

Artemis was way different than the past girls he had dated. In fact that's what he liked about her. She said whatever came to her mind.

"I asked you first?" he said with a smile.

"Okay," she picked up her bow pulled out an arrow aiming it toward a target, "I loved the idea of hitting the target, scoring a bull's eye. I felt like every time I hit the center of the target my life would get better."

With that said she released the arrow and the arrow glided in the air finally reaching the center of the target.

"Not bad," Wally gave her a warm genuine smile.

From a distant Roy and Jade kept watch in a park golf cart, "I don't see why I can't enjoy this archery park too," Roy whined. "You know I love shooting arrows just as much as Artemis."

"Yes, I also know something else that you like doing more than shooting arrows," Jade said looking through the binoculars, "And if you wanna keeping doing that something else we have to lay low."

Roy grinned at his girlfriend's statement, but then turned his attention toward a familiar dark haired couple, Dick and Zatanna.

"We're not the only ones keeping watch," Roy said as Jade looked over her shoulder to see the two in a park cart like them.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Jade asked.

"Spying like you," Zatanna teased Jade since she was holding binoculars.

"We're not spying. I'm just here for sister support," Jade answered. "Why are you here?"

Zatanna and Dick looked at each other, "We're here for friend support."

"So why do love running?" she asked again.

The speedster had kneeled down to tie his shoe, while Artemis stood in front of him.

"My uncle Barry Allen," he began, "The Flash is the name they gave him in the Olympics and so ever since I started sports in school I was always compared to him. And now that I'm training for the Olympics I'm still being compared to him. Which is why the magazines have labeled me as Kid Flash, I love running because it's something my family has always done. It helps motivate me that no matter what I'm gonna go somewhere and make a difference."

Artemis was satisfied by his answer in fact, it made her view him differently. When she first met him she conveyed him as an animated guy who was a big flirt, but after all what he just said she saw the real person he was like on the inside.

She cleared her throat, "Wally you're holding the bow wrong."

Wally looked at the bow and his hands but became stiff when he felt Artemis closer to him.

"What is she doing?" Zatanna asked.

"Showing him how to hold his bow right?" Roy said.

'Jade fought the urge to say, 'That what she said.'

The red head's nose inhaled the golden haired beauty's scent which was filled with a sweet strawberry fragrance, "Strawberries," he teased.

"Hey, I had photoshoot today I had to wear a ton of red and that even meant perfume," she playfully punched his shoulder, "Keep your hand and the other one like that. It'll help steady your aim. Try."

Wally released his arrow and landed very close to Artemis's arrow in the center. "Wow," he remarked. "Artemis, would you consider training with me so I can add archery to my list in competing in the Olympics," he joked.

"So that's why you wanted us to go on this date so I can help improve your archery," she joked as she sat down on the grass. Wally sat down next to Artemis and gave her a serious look.

"Actually, I wanted us to go on this date because I have something I want to tell you about that party," he could see Artemis attempting to get up, but he took her hand in his gentle hand begging her to sit down and hear him out. As Wally continued to explain she became engulfed in the memory.

_Flashback_

_Come on, West," Owen gave the athlete a nudge, "The part is going to be a blast. The new Kappa Theta girls will be there and did I mention they're smokin' hot!"_

'_Maybe it won't be so bad,' Wally thought. What do I got to lose I'm graduating and this might be the last time I get hang out with them. After all what guy in his right mind would turn down this opportunity of partying with hot chicks. _

_In the fraternity house the party was kicken, but a lot people were drinking too much in Wally's opinion. "These people are so wasted,' he thought as he went to get a cup of punch from the punch bowel. As he was about to get a cup he noticed a beautiful woman standing next to the punch table. She was wearing a light blue dress her hair was bright like the sun._

_Unfortunately, Wally wasn't the only guy who was mesmerized by the beauty before him. A group of guys were swarming around her like wolves stalking their prey. The woman was extremely vulnerable prey for the men to take advantage of. She sway side-to-side like she was disoriented. She had a punch cup in her hand, Wally lifted the ladle that was in the punch and it reeked of alcohol. A drunk person had accidentally bumped into the red head. "Sorry," the person mumbled. Wally turned back to the punch table the beautiful woman was gone. Panic and alarm pulsed through his veins. But then Wally spotted some guys heading upstairs saying there's a hot babe about to get it upstairs. Wally pushed those guys out of the way, "Move!" He yelled dashing past guys trying to reach the woman. In a matter of seconds he had reached his destination. Owen had the poor woman pinned down on the bed with one hand covering her mouth as his lips slobbered all over her face and neck. _

"_Get the hell off of her," Wally yanked Owen off the woman. The woman sat up her mask was still on her face but her eyes were red like she had been crying. Owen was so drunk he tried to fight Wally._

"_West! West!" the drunk party guys cheered. _

_Wally pushed Owen away literally knocking the red headed drunk to the ground. Wally saw the woman with her head between her knees like a child wanting to get away, but not knowing how. Wally picked the woman up carrying her bridal style as he walked past the drunken losers. _

Artemis blinked after Wally finished and looked up at him to see his emerald green eyes. Those emerald green eyes that had belonged to the guy that had pulled Owen off of her, all this time it had been Owen who was trying to rape her that night and it was Wally West who had saved her from that nightmare.

Artemis looked down at her hand and saw Wally's hand next to hers. She entangled her fingers with his and leaned to kiss Wally on the cheek, "Thank you," she whispered.

Artemis smirked at the fact that Wally's face was almost as red as his hair. Her phone received a text from Barbra it said, 'Artemis, you're needed for the arrangements of your apartment and we need to customize a dress Dinah wants you to wear for Life mag. ASAP!'

Her smile went away, "Wally, I have to go my agent texted me and I'm sorry but I have to go."

Wally was sad, by the fact she had to go, but that didn't mean this was going to be the last time he'd ever see her, "Arty, truth or dare?"

"What the hell?" Artemis asked with a confused expression.

"If I were to ask you on another date would you say yes?" Wally asked with a grin.

"If I say no, are you going to dare me to go with you?" she asked receiving a nod 'yes,' from the man.

"Yes, I am, as a matter in fact," he pause, "I triple dog dare you to be at your house so I can pick you up for our date."

Artemis laughed at his childish antic, but strangely found it kind of sexy.

**More chapters to come!;) Please review!**


	5. Something we can remember

Chapter 5

**Please Review! Hope you guys enjoy!**

"So you're telling me that we're going skydiving," Artemis said in disbelief as she looked at Wally who had a smirk on his face. "I've never been skydiving before."

"There's really nothing to it," Wally said as he parked the car. "I've been skydiving lots of times, the first time is kinda of scary," he said in all honesty. "But if you want we can go somewhere else, I was planning on us have lunch at P.F. Changs," he said as he looked at her face that was filled with worry about skydiving.

Her gray eyes met his emerald green eyes, "P.F. Changs sounds like a good plan," but then she added, "But first let's go skydiving."

Wally grinned at her bravery. As they walked into the skydiving facility the lights in the building were overwhelming for Artemis. It caused her fingers to intertwine with Wally's. A small blush came to her cheeks when Wally looked at her and smiled.

"Well, looky what we got here," an elderly man said with silver aviator glasses on, "West, how have you been? And who's this pretty lady?"

"I've been good, Rodger, but I've still been training," Wally shook his hand and then gestured to the golden haired beauty, "This Artemis Crock, my girlfriend."

The one word put Artemis in total shock. She opened her mouth to tease Wally about it, but she was too stunned so instead she smiled at the elderly man and shook his head, "It's nice to meet you."

"Is this your first time skydiving?" Rodger asked she nodded 'yes', "I guess you'll be doing tandem."

"Tandem?" Artemis questioned with her perfect tweezed eyebrow arching?

"Yes, mam, that means a man is going to be strapped up to your back," he said pointing to Wally, "That man right there."

Artemis could feel her face turning as red as her 'supposedly boyfriend's' hair. Wally winked at Artemis, "It's going to be fun. Trust me."

Megan stood in the kitchen cooking up a storm while Connor sat on the couch watching T.V with his girlfriend's little brother, Garfield. "So Connor, what is it that you like about my sister?" Gar asked holding a camera.

"She's always making me laugh, and we've known each other for a long time," Connor chuckled, "So we can pretty much talk about anything."

"Like what?" Gar asked angling the camera.

"Like when it was our for the first time ice skating," Connor answered, "Megan got the hang of it before I did. I was embarrassed about falling on my ass the whole time, but you know Megan didn't laugh at me, instead she just helped back up; and I eventually got the hang of it."

The 13 year old then turned the camera to his sister, "Megan, how would you describe," he thought for a name, "Zatanna."

Megan thought for a moment a she continued stirring the pot, "Zatanna, is a kind lovely woman inside and out," Megan paused for a second and lightly chuckled, "I remember last year…and oh what a year it was. Zatanna and I became obsessed with gardening after we saw _Being there_. She'd be gardening so much people would call her the gal with the ho."

Meanwhile in a small plane, Artemis sat on Wally West lap since he was strapped to her back. Which was awkward considering this only their second date, and to top it off there was turbulence. The plane shook a bit as it glided to the appropriate drop zone. "Sorry," Artemis apologized as she accidentally felt Wally's male anatomy, "Turbulence."

"So, are you ready?" Wally asked her with a smile, but his emerald eyes were filled with concern.

"Yes"- she said as they both stood up getting closer to plane door exit.

"I'll keep you safe," he promised as the strong gusts of wind blew in.

Artemis kept her eyes closed as she and Wally were one step off the plane. Wally gave her hand a small gentle squeeze to reassure her that everything was going to be fine.

"One, two, three," the instructor counted and then yelled, "Go!"

The second Artemis and Wally jumped out of the plane, Artemis yelled, "Daaaammmnn!" She felt like her legs flew to her ears.

The speedster wanted to make sure she was okay, "Artemis," he yelled. Unfortunately the strong gusts of wind were so loud she couldn't hear Wally's voice. That is until she felt Wally moving his hips trying to get her attention, "Artemis, are you okay? Open your eyes, Beautiful."

"I'm fine and I agree it is beautiful," Artemis yelled. In one swift motion he pulled the parachute, and heard Artemis giggles. She couldn't believe the feeling of skydiving. According to her it felt exhilarating. Is what matter of seconds when they landed. Wally's athletic legs held him steady as his feet touched the ground, but the beautiful blonde's legs were still wobbly and shaky that it caused her to land on her knees. Wally unhooked himself from her back and knelt beside her, "So what'd you think?"

Her gray eyes shifted from the ground to the man beside her, "It was amazing," she said with her olive colored face glowing with happiness, "I can't believe I"-she corrected, "We just did that!" Wally extended his hand to help her stand up, but her legs were so rickety she lost her balance pulling the red headed man down with her in the process. His back hit grass while Artemis's curvaceous form lay sprawled on his body. The two released uncontrollable laughs. They laughed so hard their sides were hurting. It had been a long time since Artemis had laughed like this before. There was something about this guy that always made her want to smile, and it was a strange feeling. A feeling she once thought she felt a long time when she met Cameron. But there was something about Wally West that set him apart from the other guys she went out with.

The mood shifted when Wally tucked a long strand of Artemis's blonde hair behind her ear. He was awed by how soft her skin was and she enjoyed the touch of his gentle fingers caressing her face. She enjoyed it so much she bestowed a kiss on his fingers. Her gesture turned him on, he could feel himself becoming hard. 'Hopefully she won't notice,' he thought, 'thank God I'm not still strapped to her.' And to top it off her olive tan fingers began to stroke his handsome face.

He brought his face closer to hers and placed a kiss on her smooth cheek, but then his lips moved from her cheek to her soft inviting lips. Their first kiss was sweet and gentle, but their second kiss was filled with so much more. She moaned as Wally when his tongue entered her mouth and nibbled on her bottom lip. Involuntary Artemis's tangled her fingers in his red hair pulling him closer. After their kiss ended they were both breathless, but shared the same similar genuine smile. Wally felt like he was in bliss with her lying on top of him, he felt like he could stay like that forever. Unfortunately, their tender moment was interrupted by a paparazzi photographer.

"Wally West," the photographer grinned, "What would the mayor do if he caught you with your tongue in his daughter's mouth?" Again the photographer snapped another picture of the two.

Artemis sat up and looked at the photographer and said in a harsh tone, "Beat it, stalkerazzi!"

As Artemis helped Wally up she couldn't hide her happy grin as they walked back to building to take the skydiving suits and back into the clothes they had earlier. When she came out she saw Wally leaning against the desk, "I don't know about you, babe, but I am starving."

She chuckled as they walked to his car, "Wally, are you serious? We jumped out of a plane 120 miles an hour straight down and you're hungry."

"I'm an athlete I always have to be eating to get my strength up," Wally said with one hand on the stirring wheel and the other intertwined with Artemis's.

After the two finished eating, he took Artemis back to Queen Estates. They both wished that their time together didn't have to end. Wally had to go train, while Artemis had a schedule of her own.

"I had a great time, Wally, thank you," Artemis said leaning against the door. "Maybe we can do it again this time I drive and pick the place," she grinned receiving a nod 'yes' from him. He knew she liked to be in control.

"That's good to hear, babe," he said as he started to lean in closer to Artemis, but-

"Awww?" Jade grinned at the couple with a stunned Roy next to her.

"Ohh, gross," Roy remarked. He couldn't believe that his friend was kissing his worst enemy; girlfriend's sister.

"Are we witnessing the first kiss?" Jade teased.

Artemis glared at her sister and Roy hoping they would take the hint and give them some privacy. "Sorry," she whispered to Wally, "But really, thank you for taking me there. I'll always remember this day."

"Me too, Babe," he whispered, "Me too." He then pulled her into a passionate goodbye kiss. He carefully wrapped his arms around her small waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After they kissed Wally walked away, but looked back at her and tossed her a lopsided smile before he drove off in his car. Artemis released a girlish sigh like the kind actresses do after they get their first kiss from the leading man.

Jade eyed her sister knowing what that look meant. A moving truck then pulled in causing Roy to snap his fingers breaking Artemis out of her trance, "Earth, Artemis, the moving truck is here." The three then heard a small car honk, "And Megan's here too."

After hours of packing and loading up everything was going as plan, at least from Artemis's perspective.

Today was the day that Artemis was finally going to move into her apartment. She had all her belongings in the moving truck and her cherry red mini cooper was filled with her suitcases. Megan was texting Connor while Garfield was filming the movers load up the truck.

"You don't have to leave," Oliver said following the young woman he saw as her daughter as she continued carrying her things to her car, "You can stay here forever, Artemis."

"No, she can't," Jade intervened recalling the fuss Oliver made when she first moved out. 'Poor Oliver,' Jade thought remembering when she moved out how sad Oliver was and he was furious at the thought she was moving in with Roy. "At least she's not moving in with a guy, Oliver," Jade teased.

Oliver's heart almost stopped at the idea of his youngest moving in with a guy, Dinah placed her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder to calm him down.

"Oliver, honestly you don't have to make such a big deal out of this," Artemis said as she put a box in her vehicle. Garfield sprinted toward the blonde haired woman to stand at a proper angle for the camera to capture the entire scene.

"It's a guardian's job to always make a big deal out of these types of things," Megan said, "My uncle tried to nail the door shut so I could never leave."

'Not a bad idea,' Oliver thought.

"Gar, what's up with the camera?" Artemis asked.

"I want to be the next Steven Spielberg, James Cameron, Robert Rodriguez, or Quentin Tarantino," Garfield said in a cheery tone, "So this video will determine whether or not I get into the film club. You don't mind if I film do you?"

"No, not all," Artemis said, "Tell you what why don't you film me saying goodbye to my room."

Artemis stood in her empty room in complete silence with Jade standing next to her. "Wow," was all Jade could say before her hand went to her mouth.

"I know," Artemis said, but then looked at Gar, who was filming them.

"Are there any memories you two have in this room?" Garfield asked.

"Oh, yes," Jade agreed, "Tons in fact. This is the room Artemis and I shared when we first moved here. Artemis, do you remember Jacob?" Jade nudged her sister.

"Oh, I loved Jacob," Artemis laughed and turned to Gar, "Jacob was a stray dog that wandered into the yard. He was sweet. He almost looked part wolf and he was brownish."

"We called him Jacob because he looked like the Taylor Lautner's wolf form from the Twilight Saga," Jade said.

Artemis added, "Even as teenagers we knew what was popular."

"The second Dinah and Oliver were a sleep we'd sneak Jacob into our room, but we were careful not to make too much noise," Jade said, "We'd roll around and play with him all night. He was such a good dog. He would sit when you'd tell him to. He used to sleep with me a lot, because I was older and knew how he liked to be held. Artemis was young and too rough."

Artemis glared at her sister, "But when Jade fell asleep I would call him to come sleep with me and he would lick me all over the place. I think after I get settled in my apartment maybe I'll get a dog. Maybe, I don't think there's another dog like Jacob out there."

Down stairs Dinah was making a salad for everyone, while Gar sat on the stool asking her questions for his video, "So Dinah, do you ever think you and Oliver will ever get married?"

"Maybe someday," Dinah answered truthfully. "He's a great guy and a great father figure to the girls. We've had our ups and downs and it's made me love him even more."

"Do you think Oliver is a good mayor?" he asked as she continued to chop the tomatoes.

"Let me tell you I always read about the news. I see kids running wild, husbands beating their wives, and cities without control," she paused, "All those problems happening all at once, because no one spoke up sooner. And who the problem? No body knows now because there are a lot of problems. That's why I'm glad Ollie, also makes sure what the people of city need to live better."

"Come on, West," Wally's coach encouraged, "One more push up!"

The speedster did as he was told and finally finished the last of his training for today. "Not bad, West! Get a good night's rest and see you tomorrow," the coach patted his shoulder handing him a bottle of water. Wally gulped down his water and looked at his phone and saw a text message from…Artemis. It said_, "Guess who finally moved into her own apartment at Sun Views!;)"_

'Sun Views,' he thought, 'That's where I live.'

"_What's your room number?" Wally sent the text._

"_7B," she texted back, "Why?"_

_Wally laughed, "Your room is across from mine."_

**Please Review! More chapters to come!**


	6. Movie moments

Chapter 6

**Really missing Young Justice! Can't wait till they bring it back! Anyway, here's another chapter hope y'all enjoy! Please Review!**

Her finger pressed the popcorn button on the microwave, while her iphone's Pandora was blasting _Domino by Jessie J. 'I'm feeling sexy and free!' _Artemis sang to herself,_ 'Like glitters raining on me.' _Her body swayed side-to-side to the beat of the music as she waited for the popcorn to be finished.

Meanwhile, in the room across the blonde's stood Wally West getting ready for his tenth date in a row with Artemis, the lady he thought was the most beautiful woman that walked the earth. He smiled at the thought of her as he looked at his reflection in the mirror and released a sigh. He still couldn't believe that this was he was going on another date with her. He just loved being around her. She was easy to talk, snarky, and funny. His mind echoed back to their last date when he took her to a Karaoke bar.

_Flashback_

"_Wally, I told you I don't sing," Artemis stated trying to pull the red head from the Karaoke bar entrance. _

"_Artemis, you have a great voice, come on those kids at the children hospital loved your singing," Wally pulled his girlfriend to him and placed his hand gentley on her delicate face as a way to sooth her, "Besides a lot of people here don't exactly sound like Grammy winners. The main part is to have fun, it doesn't matter how you sound," his warm lips touched her smooth face, "Just have fun, Babe."_

_The two were seated at a small table in the center enjoying the view of the many people who had the courage to sing in front of complete strangers. An elderly couple had just finished singing Ain't no Mountain high Enough by the Supremes. Artemis was really impressed by the couple, they have been married for 45 years. The two hugged after they finished their song while the audience clapped for their performance. _

"_Alright, ladies and gentlemen," the bartender said on the microphone, "We've got an Olympian trainee her who wants to sing a special song to his girlfriend to show her how he makes her feel."_

_Artemis looked at Wally, who got up from the table giving her a wink before the music started. The audience began to laugh when they recognized the song, Artemis raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend as he started to moonwalk. _

"_Hee-heh! Ooh! Go on girl! Aaow! Hey pretty baby with the high heels on you give me fever like I've never known. You're just a product of loveliness. I like the groove of your walk," he sang holding the microphone in front of his mouth, "Your talk, your dress. I feel your fever. For miles around, I'll pick you up in my car. And we'll paint the town. Just kiss me baby. And tell me twice. That you're the one for me."_

_Wally wasn't all that of a singer, but he was one of hell of a performer. The crowd clapped to the beat of the song as he sang. A lot of the people began to sing the chorus, "The way you make me feel. The way you make me feel. You really turn me on. You really turn me on.  
_

_Wally moonwalked around Artemis as she sat in her chair the crowd laughed and released aw's as they stared at the man serenading his girlfriend, "You knock me off of my feet. My lonely days are gone. I like the feelin' you're givin' me. Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy. Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five. To buy you things to keep you by my side, I never felt so in love before  
Just promise baby, you'll love me forever more. I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied  
'Cause you're the one for me," he leaned in close to her tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. His fingers then intertwined with hers as he helped her rise from the chair. He twirled her around as he sang with his emerald eyes staring straight into her eyes, "The way you make me feel! Go on girl! Go on! Hee! Hee! Aaow! Go on girl!I never felt so in love before," he sang and was shocked to hear Artemis's beautiful voice, "Promise baby, you'll love me forevermore."  
Wally dipped his girlfriend as he sang, "I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied. 'Cause you're the one for me," right after he finished his song the crowd clapped cheering. Artemis gave Wally a hug. Her olive skinned arms wrapped around his neck, while his wrapped around her waist. Artemis eyed the man in her arms. She couldn't believe the things he got her to do. They were things she never imagined she would ever do, but in the end she was thankful, because she had fun doing them. _

_End of flashback_

The blonde was about to turn off her Pandora but a familiar song caused her to pause. _'I'll be seeing You' _by _Jimmy Durante._ 'Oh God," Artemis thought to herself recalling when her and Wally had their first date movie night. Before the Karaoke night Artemis and Wally started to get recognized and couldn't enjoy their date because paparazzi would stalk and annoy them. So they decided to have their dates in their apartments for a while. Wally couldn't help, but grin at the idea of being in a room with Artemis, but he kept his thoughts to himself, little did he know Artemis shared the same grin as well. They made the decision to watch a movie and Wally had talked Artemis into watching the Notebook with him.

His Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris had seen it and said it was perfect for a date movie. Wally took their advice believing this movie would be successful for him and his girlfriend. Unfortunately, it wasn't. Artemis had never got the chance to sit down and watch the Notebook, so she didn't really know much about it. The only thing she knew about it that it was a romantic movie. During the last scene of the Notebook the elderly man and woman laid in their bed holding hands as their lives left their bodies to a place where their love would bring them together once again. Artemis sniffled quietly to herself try to hide the fact that she was crying. 'This has to be the saddest movie I've ever seen,' she thought as blew her nose with a tissue. She looked over to Wally and was surprised to see actual tears on his face. He left his hands to dry his eyes that we running to release his tears. His Uncle Barry's voice echoed in his head, "Don't worry Wally, this movie will make your date with her memorable." 'Ha!' Wally sarcastically thought, 'I'm sitting here almost bawling my eyes out.

Artemis got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen trying to hide the fact that she had been bawling since the beginning of the movie. Wally wiped his eyes with his sleeve as he rushed to comfort his girlfriend. "Artemis, its okay to cry," he wrapped his arms around her small waist and placed a kiss on her neck. "Hell, look at me. I'm a grown ass man and I'm bawling like a baby," he joked which brought a small smile to her lips. Wally knew how much she always tried to stay strong and he loved her for that. "And besides, Babe, it was only movie. Before Rachel McAdams played that old lady she was-was a," he thought for a moment, "Cady Heroine."

Artemis giggled as Wally tried to cheer her up. "You mean Regina George," she corrected with a giggle. A giggle that was music to his ears, "Yeah, in Mean Girls she was a mean girl and then there's the Vow," he caught himself, "Nope we're not going to watch a sad for a long time, right?"

Artemis smiled, "Wait I've seen the preview for that movie. Isn't Channing Tatum in that movie," she teased.

"Oh, Babe, don't go there," he played along. "What's Channing Tatum got what I don't got?"

Artemis pretended to think about it for a moment, "Sexy abs."

"Is that so?" Wally said eyeing his girlfriend.

"Babe, he's the one and only Magic Mike," she said wrapping her arms around his neck gently rubbing the back of his neck which was turning him on.

"Babe, how can you want him when you have Wondrous Wally here," he smirked while she laughed at his made up stripper name. She stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. Wally's hands travelled up and down her back as they kissed, while Artemis's fingers threaded through his red hair. As involuntary reflex she wrapped her legs around Wally's waist. Wally enveloped her in his arms carrying her to the couch where they made out for hours.

_Knock knock_

The knocks on the door brought Artemis back to reality. She placed the bowl of popcorn on her auburn colored coffee table before she rushed to the door. When she opened the door Wally had one arm across the door frame, he stood in a leaning position dangling a DVD in his opposite hand.

"Hey, babe," he said as he leaned in to kiss her, which she gladly returned by licking his bottom lip causing her boyfriend to nearly fall back, "Wow, babe, don't we'll have more time for that tonight," he winked.

"So, babe, what movie did you bring this time?" Artemis asked before eating a handful of popcorn.

"Don't worry, it's nothing like the Notebook," Wally answered.

The couple nestled themselves on the couch as they started to watch the _Woman in Black_. The opening scene caused them both to jump. Artemis practically held Wally the whole time, using his body to protect her. The ending of the _Woman in Black_ gave them chills, but neither one wanted to admit they were scared.

"Well, look at the time its super late Wally," she said as she looked at the clock on her wall that read midnight.

"Are you sure you want me to go, babe?" Wally asked. "Because if you're scared, don't worry I can spend the night here with you."

Artemis grinned at his offer, "Sorry, West, but I think its best that you go. Tomorrow I got get up early for my apartment warming party."

Her answer earned a pouting Wally; he knew he had to train around the time her apartment warming party was going to occur.

"Come on, Artemis, it's okay to admit you're scared," Wally teased.

She playfully punched him as she opened her door for him to exit.

"I'm not scared, Wally. Now goodnight and I hope you enjoy being all alone in your apartment," she then added, "Or will you be alone?"

Her last statement caused him to be a little scared to go into his apartment.

After they said their goodbyes, Wally walked across the hall to his apartment while his girlfriend hip hopped to the shower.

_A few minutes later._

Artemis stood in an oversized Stanford jersey, her blonde hair hung loosely over her shoulders as she walked in the kitchen to turn off the light, but the second she entered the kitchen her eyes locked onto an intruder.

Wally stood shirtless in his room wearing pajama pants, he was about to crawl into bed; that is until he heard a feminine scream coming from Artemis's apartment. Wally sprinted to Artemis's room unlocking the door with a spare key Artemis had given him a long for emergency reasons only.

"Artemis, what is it," he ran to his girlfriend, who was standing in a freezing motion. She pointed to the eight legged spider that stood on the kitchen floor next to the oven. Wally reached for a shoe that laid on the floor and killed the insect. Artemis released a sigh of relief and looked at her boyfriend, who had a smirk. "Okay, I'm a scaredy cat and what you're not?"

Wally laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Nope," he said as he opened a door and jumped as someone walked down the hall, "Okay, I am too."

Artemis said, "So since we're both scaredy cats how about instead of being scared and alone we be scared, but together."

Wally agreed and followed his girlfriend to her room, where the two fell fast asleep in each other's loving arms. Enjoying the other's company.


	7. The one with the video

Chapter 7

**Hey, y'all thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry, I've been taking so long to update! I've been so busy, but don't worry I am not about to quit writing this story. Please review! The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update!;)**

The rays of the sunlight brightened up Artmis room, but the blonde did not wake. Instead, she laid fast asleep on her boyfriend's shirtless chest. Her light breathing tickled his skin, he gently rubbed circles down her back; enjoying the closeness of her next to him. He placed a small kiss on her olive skinned forehead. When he pulled away from Artemis he noticed her beautiful eyes slowly open.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Wally whispered as he delicately touched the hickey he left on her neck.

"Good morning"-Artemis said as she kissed his lips. She straddled Wally as she continued kissing him. His hands stayed on her waist, but occasionally rubbed small circles on her sides. Her silk nightgown felt amazing under his touch, but when his fingers touched the skin on her legs, he was fascinated by the smoothness.

Artemis began to laugh as his fingertips lightly touched her skin, Wally swallowed the remnants of her laugh. "Ticklish?" he asked.

She nodded, 'yes.' Wally grinned at his girlfriend.

She gave him a stern look, "Wally, don't you dare"- she was cut off by his massive hands tickling her. Wally pounced on her as she screamed and tried to push her boyfriend away.

"Aaah," Artemis laughed. As an attempt to get back at him, she started to tickle him too. Wally laughed as his back landed on the mattress with him once again on his back. In an array of cover and rolling around they fell to the floor, the two both continued to laugh uncontrollably. The two were so caught up in the moment they didn't notice the person standing next to the bedroom door.

"Artemis," came a feminine voice.

"Dinah!" Artemis looked up to his her adoptive mother with her hands crossed over her chest.

Dinah was surprised by the scene she had walked in on. Her youngest daughter laying on top of a man who was shirtless and in sleep pants. Not to mention her night gown straps were falling of her shoulders and she had a hickey on her neck. And not to mention the guy had a hickey on his neck too.

Artemis and Wally quickly rose to their feet.

"Dinah, this is Wally West, my boyfriend," Artemis introduced Wally, who pulled up his girlfriend's night gown straps back on to her shoulders.

"Nice to meet you, Dinah," Wally shook her hand, "We met before at Artemis's homecoming. "

Dinah nodded, 'Yes.'

"Artemis, I think I should go I have to go get ready for training," Wally said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Excuse me, Dinah," Artemis said as she walked Wally to the door pulling him into a passionate kiss. Dinah couldn't believe her eyes she had never seen her daughter show this much PDA with anyone. The two didn't want to let go of one another.

"I'll text you when I'm on break," he said giving her another kiss, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Artemis said as he pulled her into yet another kiss.

After the two said their goodbyes, she shut the door and released a sigh.

"Artemis Crock!" Dinah yelled.

'Great,' Artemis thought, 'What's she going to say about me and Wally? I bet she's going to tell Ollie.

"Artemis Crock, I'm so happy for you," she said as she sipped her coffee.

The blonde stared at the older blonde raising an eyebrow.

"Huh," Artemis asked.

"That guy is cute. But I wouldn't let Ollie know just yet. After all he's still trying to get used to the idea of you being in your own apartment," Dinah pulled her daughter into a hug. "But I must add if you two are-are"-she motioned with her hands.

Artemis blushed, "Dinah, we haven't. I'm still a virgin."

The young blonde blushed at her own outburst, but it was the truth. She and Wally had only slept together in the same bed nothing more.

Meanwhile at Queen Estates, Ollie pulled on his jacket that was currently lying draped on the sofa. As he reached for it he noticed that the Television was on. It was on the E news channel and on the screen was his daughter.

"_Hey, there, I'm Giuliana Rancic and do we have news for you. Mayor Oliver Queen's daughter, Artemis Crock has been seen numerous places with Olympian trainee, Wally West nephew of Barry Allen, who once competed in the Olympics in 1990s. _

Oliver's mouth dropped at the image of his daughter with her arms wrapped around a tall man with red hair. There were pictures of them kissing and holding hands.

While at the West household, Wally's mother, Mary West looked up at her kitchen T.V. when she heard her son's name. She looked up saw footage of him training; she couldn't help, but grin about how long it was when Wally was a little boy running on the playground and now there he was running on a race track.

"_Randy Smith stood on the track field holding out his microphone for Barry Allen and Wally's coach to answer. "So Mr. Allen, I bet you're proud of you nephew?" _

"_Yes, sir," Barry said as he looked over his shoulder to see Wally jumping over the hurtles, "Wally's been training for the Olympics for a long time. He's such determination and drive that once saw in myself when I was his age."_

Mary beamed with pride admiring how much Wally praised her son.

For her apartment warming party, Artemis stood wearing jeans with a lace top and to hide her hickey she added a small floral scarf. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a low pony tail that draped over her left shoulder. Jade was the first to arrive with Roy.

"Hey," Jade peeked through the corner greeting Dinah and her sister who was standing in the kitchen, "So, where is he?" Jade roamed around Artemis's apartment not waiting for her sister's response.

"Who?" Artemis questioned as she chopped some carrots.

Roy took off his jacket and hung it in the closet. 'I think I'll go visit Wally,' he thought. Roy stood outside Wally's apartment knocking for the longest.

"He's not here," a female voice said causing Roy to turn all the way around, "He left this morning for training."

"How would you know?" Roy shot back at her.

Artemis said nothing but gave him that made him groan in disgust, "Oh! Oh, tell me y'all aren't sleeping together"-

"Shut up, Roy," the blonde crossed her arms.

"So you're telling me you caught them, practically getting it on," Jade smirked.

Dinah however was not amused, "Not exactly, Jade. And stop fussing over them"-

"Oh, please, nobody gave me a break when I was with Roy," Jade teased.

Dinah had to admit that was a low blow, but a rather good argument. When Jade had first met Roy she could not stop talking about him. Every little thing had to be about Roy. Then when Roy asked her out the two couldn't keep their hands off each other. Which worried Dinah and nearly gave Ollie a heart attack; it was then Dinah and Ollie came up with an agreement after Dinah and Jade caught making out with Roy on the living room couch. Jade had to sign the document that made her promise she would not have intercourse with Roy until they were married. That is until Jade pointed out that Dinah and Ollie weren't married and they were having all the sex they want. Thus leading to another agreement to be made making Jade promise to not have intercourse until the legal age of 18, Artemis had to sign it too, only to be fair.

"Yes, but Artemis is practically a grown woman"-

"And I was a teenager with raging hormones," the dark haired girl said in a teasing tone.

During the party, Megan and Conner were the last ones to arrive. "Finally," Zatanna teased when she saw them walking through the door.

"Yeah, what took you guys so long?" Rocket asked.

Conner looked over at Dick, who was aware of the reason why they were late.

"This is why," Megan raised up her left hand flashing her engagement diamond. An awe started to spread around the apartment and 'congratulations.' Artemis embraced her reddish-haired friend and shook hands with her ex crush.

"So, how did he propose," Jade asked eagerly.

Megan smiled, "He and I were listening to old that we had and every song we heard we put a special event with it. Then Bruno Mar's song 'Marry you' came on and the next thing I knew he was down on one knee."

Artemis looked at her phone that was currently vibrating, it was Wally. "Hello," Artemis answered as she went to her apartment balcony.

_Phone conversation:_

"_Hey, babe, how's your party going?" Wally asked._

"_Oh,it's going great Megan and Conner just announced their engagement," Artemis giggled as she heard Wally murmur, "Are you sure you're not jealous, babe?"_

_Artemis had told Wally about her past crush on Conner, thus leading him to reveal how he chased after Megan. _

"_Me?!" Artemis challenged, "I should be asking you that?"_

_Wally laughed, but then back serious, "I really want to see you."_

"_Me too," Artemis said. "What would you do if you were here right now?"_

"_Where are you?" he asked._

"_On the balcony," Artemis answered. _

"_I would surprise you by wrapping my arms around your waist and sway with you for a bit," Wally said._

"_Wow," Artemis said._

"_What?" he asked. _

"_You're cheesy," she teased._

"_And don't forget sexy"-he added._

"_And egotistic," she teased. "If you were here I would kiss you on your neck on that spot that makes you make that funny noise." _

"_I would rub circles along your body and kiss your forehead, your nose, your cheek, and then your lips," he said seductively. _

After Artemis and Wally finished talking Ollie decided to join Artemis on the balcony.

"Hey, Artemis," he said.

"Hey, Ollie," Artemis said, "So what do you think of my place?"

"It's very nice," Ollie said, but then looked at his daughter, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

'Shit!' Artemis thought, 'Could he know about Wally and me?'

"On E they said you're seeing someone. Wally West," he said in a fatherly tone.

"Damn, the paparazzi," Artemis said, "Ollie, he's a nice man. I really, really like him."

"Artemis, I just want you to watch out for yourself. There are something that people will do in order to get famous even if it means tarnishing someone else's reputation," Ollie said.

Before Artemis could respond, Garfield came popped out like a bat off hell, "Hey, guys, check out my video!"

Everyone squeezed onto the couch and floor to have a perfect view of the T.V. Zatanna sat next to Dick, who had his arm draped over her shoulders, whereas Megan sat in Conner's lap. Artemis sat on a pillow next to Jade and Roy. While Dinah and Oliver were nestled on the couch with Garfield sitting next to them.

"Okay, guys the camera kept stopping, but don't worry I made a couple of tweaks," Logan said as the video began to start.

_Video:_

_Directed by Garfield Logan_

_Produced by Garfield Logan_

_Starring Garfield Logan and others…._

"_This my first video I hope you all enjoy!"_

"_So Connor, what is it that you like about my sister?" _

"_We can pretty much talk about anything," Connor said, " Like when it was our first time"-"I was embarrassed but Megan and I eventually got the hang of it."_

Everyone started to burst out laughing at Connor's confession.

"Connor!" Megan swatted his shoulder, "You're terrible!"

"I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about us ice skating."

"_So Megan, how would you describe, Zatanna?"Garfield asked. _

"_Zatanna, is a kind lovely woman inside and out"- "She loves to make people happy"- "When we were together people would call me the gal with the ho."_

Everyone once again laughed.

"Megan," Zatanna yelled.

"I didn't say that," she defended.

"Welcome to the club," Connor said.

"_Are there any memories you and Jade have in this room?" Logan asked._

"_Jacob," they both said at the same time. _

"_Jacob ,looked like Taylor Lautner,"Jade said. "The second Dinah and Oliver were asleep we'd sneak Jacob into our room"- "But we'd be careful not to make too much noise."_

"_Even as teenagers we knew what was popular,"Artemis said._

"Jade, what the hell?!" Roy demanded.

"Roy, it's not like that," Jade said.

"_He used to sleep with me a lot, because I was older and knew how he liked to be held"-_

Ollie was horrified.

"_Artemis was young and rough," Jade said._

Everyone laughed hysterically.

"Ollie, we are not like that," Jade said.

"Yeah, at least not me," Artemis said.

"Hey," Jade said.

"We were talking about a dog," Artemis said. "I'm not that kind of girl."

"_My date with Wally was amazing," Artemis sighed. "There was such a rush"- "His hips moved with mine and he was like"- "Artemis, Artemis,"_

"I can explain that," Artemis said.

Ollie looked at his daughters and then Dinah was on the T.V.

"_Ollie as a mayor"- "I see kids running wild, husbands beating their wives, and cities without control and what comes to mind"- "Ollie."_

When the video ended Garfield asked, "So what did you guys think?" In return he received pillows thrown at him.

Wally arrived later that night. He knocked on Artemis's door, and he expected to be greeted by a hello, instead he was greeted by a passionate kiss. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The blonde's long legs wrapped around his waist allowing him to carry her to the couch, where the two started to make out, that is until. Artemis mumbled, "Bed."

**Please Review! Sorry I took so long! I'll keep writing! P.M me if y'all got any suggestions for the story. The first author to review I'll dedicate the next chapter to ya! Let me know which parts you liked or fav quotes. **


	8. Moments to never forget

Chapter 8

**Thank you to those who review y'all rock!;) Guest, Guest, Mark in Orlando, Keepmovingforward2, andy-ninja girl, YJ-Lover, , randommonkeyz998, angelkierra, Elizabeth2001, Dextra2, Irenerb, and superbubbles. This chapter takes place in the month of November. Ah! Did y'all see Young Justice Satisfaction?!;)**

Wally woke up the next morning with the smell of peaches shampoo. When he opened his green eyes he couldn't hide the smile on his face when he saw his beautiful girlfriend's laying on his chest. Slowly propping himself on one arm the red haired man began to gently run his hands through her long way hair.

Artemis started to purr much to Wally's amusement. Her gray eyes slowly opened and her lips were against his in a 'good morning kiss.' The two embraced each other as they kissed. Wally laid her back on the bed as he continued to kiss her. The blonde's hands tangled themselves in her lover's red hair. The atmosphere had suddenly transitioned into sexual energy. Their lips mashed against each other as they made out on the bed. He used his tongued to massage her lips slowly forcing them open.

"Wally," Artemis moaned at the feel of his hands on her thighs that were sliding her night gown up.

Wally blinked for a second and then looked into her gray eyes, "Sorry, babe." He apologized seeing the innocence in her eyes. He let out a small chuckle, "You're making it near impossible not to."

_2months ago, Wally had promised Artemis that he and she would wait to take that next step in their relationship considering Artemis was a virgin. _

_Flashback_

_"Wally," Artemis giggled as his lips moved from her shoulder to her neck, "You're going to make me look like a cheetah."_

_To earn his attention she decided to rub the back of his neck, the spot that made him groan every time she touched him there, "Oh Artemis," he groaned placing his hands on her sides rubbing his hands up and down her body. Their lips mashed together into a passionate kiss that both left them breathless and yet wanting more. _

_Wally leaned down to kiss her. He gave her kiss that sent chills up her spine. She blushed at first when she felt how hard he was. _

_His lips moved from her lips to her neck, then they went to her cleavage, but he stopped when he felt Artemis become tense. "Babe?" Wally lifted himself off of her. _

"_Sorry," she said to embarrassed to look him in the eye. She was never one to be shy, but when it came to these sorts of things, she was incredibly shy. _

"_You've never been with a man like this," he said not as a question but as a statement. _

_She nodded 'yes.' Wally gently caressed her olive colored face kissing her cheek. "I'll wait for you, Artemis,' he promised sealing his promise with a kiss. _

_Flashback over_

Artemis's iphone began to ring annoyance to the couple lying sprawled on the bed. The blonde sighed as she noticed that the caller said Ollie, "I gotta go."

"Stay," Wally pleaded slightly pulling her back to him. His shirtless chest pressed against her back while his lips placed small kisses on her shoulder. "Wally," she giggled tangling her fingers into his red hair.

Attempting not to give in she stood up to walk away, but Wally once again tried to get her to stay. His long, but strong arms encircled her waist. Turning to face him she leaned forward and kissed him. The two once again fell on top of the bed. Unfortunately the couple was once again disturbed by an iphone ringing, but this time both their iphones were ringing. They pulled apart for a second to glance at their iphone. 'Ollie again.' Wally looks at his phone and sees 'Barry." Wally still laid above Artemis, whose back was against the mattress.

'That's weird,' Wally thought Barry only calls when he's on his way here-

"Shit," Wally said, "I gotta go."

"Oh, really," Artemis teased pinning Wally on his back. Wally chuckled he knew she was getting him back from earlier. The two shared another heated kiss, they made this kiss last longer not wanting it to end. Artemis stood in her doorway saying goodbye to her boyfriend. "Oh don't forget tomorrow is my parent's wedding anniversary and you promised," Wally smiled emphasizing on the 'promise,' "You'd come."

"And don't forget you promised me you'd come to Ollie's birthday party this Friday," the blonde reminded.

Wally mentally gulped truth be told he was a bit nervous to meet his girlfriend's father, but he'd do anything for her, "Don't worry, Babe. I never forget."

A second passed. He turned his back to her, but before he walked off he looked over his shoulder. "Forgot something."

Artemis looked at him in a confused expression. Wally smiled at her wrapping his arms around her pulling her into a kiss, which resulted in the blonde wrapping her arms around his neck.

The two were so caught up in the moment they didn't notice a lean man standing in the hall clearing his throat. "Well, Wally Rudolph West, what is your mother going to say when I tell her about this," the blonde haired man said.

"Barry!" Wally looked at his uncle and then to his girlfriend.

"Why Wally aren't you going to introduce me to your beautiful friend here?" Barry asked smiling at Artemis.

"Artemis, this is Barry Allen my uncle," Wally said introducing the two, "Uncle Barry, Artemis Crock this is my girlfriend."

"It's so nice to meet the Flash," Artemis smiled shaking his hand.

"So you're the woman that Wally has been talking about," Barry smiled earning a blush from Wally. Ever since he met Artemis he could not shut up about her.

Artemis wished she could have talked with the two longer, but her iphone started to ring.

"Sorry," Artemis apologized.

"I'll see you later," Wally gave her a chaste kiss before she walked back into her apartment.

"She seems nice," Barry complimented his nephew, "Beautiful too."

"She is," Wally agreed, but then added, "And more."

Barry was surprised by the tone in his nephew's voice as he talked about Artemis. Wally disappeared into his bedroom to change while his uncle remained waiting patiently in the living room. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the souvenir wall that the Olympian trainee kept that was filled with a variety of his most valuable treasures from the adventures and events in his life. He couldn't help but notice a significant object that stood out to him. It was a picture frame divided into three small frames. The first one showed Artemis with her arms wrapped around Wally, they both dressed in skydiving attire, the second one showed the red haired man singing to the blonde who appeared to be laughing, and the last one had to be Barry's favorite is was a pic of Wally dressed in his track training suit with his arm wrapped around Artemis's waist while her arm did the same.

"Well, what have we got here," Barry asked holding the picture up to Wally who had just stepped out of his bed room.

"Yeah, that was our first date," Wally said, "Are you ready to run or what?"

"Skydiving," Barry said, "That's unusual you never took any of your last girlfriends skydiving."

"Artemis is different than my last girlfriends," Wally said stretching, "She's special."

In Megan and Conner's apartment.

Artemis drank her coca-cola as Megan continued to rant about her wedding ideas. Zatanna twirled a single strand of her hair quietly listening. Raquel nodded her head occasionally allowing every word Megan said to sink in.

"Okay, first of all I want on outdoor wedding. But the question is what particular location outside. A beach, the woods, and you get the gest. I like the color pink for y'all's dresses being pink strapless A-line satin. I want the dresses to go a little past y'all knees," Megan rambled.

Jade suddenly took a seat next to Raquel. Artemis looked at her sister oddly she could tell something was up. Jade gave her younger sister a look saying, 'We'll talk about it later.'

"Here check out the songs I picked out for the reception," Megan said as she motioned for the women to come see her song option list. The blonde decided to take this as an opportunity to talk to her sister.

"So what's up with you," Artemis asked looking at Jade.

The dark haired Vietnamese woman had a cap on her head pulling her hair back into a ponytail and she wore jeans and a black jacket. "It's fine. We'll talk about it later," Jade said looking over at the other women.

"Is it Roy," Artemis asked.

"It's fine. We'll talk about it later," Jade said again looking at the other women who could obviously tell something was up with Artemis's sister.

"Jade, these are my closest friends. Whatever you tell me in confidence I'll eventually tell them anyway," Artemis said truthfully.

Jade stood up and walked leaning on the wall, "I can't," she honestly said.

"Jade, you don't have to tell us," Zatanna said.

"But you can if you want to," Megan blurted out always eager for the latest gossip.

"Jade, I'm here for you," Artemis said,

"Hell we're all here for you," Raquel said.

Jade turned to them, "Fine, I do need to get this off my chest."

The second Jade said that in the blink of an eye all the women gathered around her ready and eager wanting to know what was on her mind.

"Have you ever felt embarrassed for something you did?" Jade asked.

The women all looked at each other and then at Jade.

"I once had a conversation with Freddy Johnson my crush in middle school with a piece of pepperoni stuck to my tooth," Megan revealed.

"I thought you were tell about the time you danced with Peter Davis at the Winter formal with the side of your dress tucked into your underwear," Raquel said causing the other women to laugh.

"Fine, here I got one, in middle school my tongue got stuck to an icicle," Zatanna said.

"Oh," Jade groaned, "The other day a photographer shared a picture with Make Fun of Celebs (MFOC) of me talking to my ex."

"So what's so bad about that," Artemis asked.

"The thing is we weren't talking we were kissing," Jade revealed.

Megan spat out her drink.

"What do you mean kissing?" Artemis said.

"I was going to be on a spread for a Life magazine and Cameron happened to be there," Jade continued, "They wanted us to kiss for the photo and I guess one of them got leaked to the press."

Cameron had been Jade's first boyfriend. He was the typical bad boy every girl fantasized about being with, but all that changed when Jade had met Roy.

"Cameron," Artemis said, "I haven't seen him in a long time."

"I don't think Roy will be mad," Zatanna said, "Just explain the situation."

"Yeah, you're right," Jade said, "I'm glad I got this off my chest."

But truth be told this topic was not the true topic she was meaning on talking about. Her real secret that she wanted to talk about with her sister remained in her mind.

The next day Artemis was running around like a chicken with its head cut off debating on what to wear to Wally's parent's wedding anniversary. Her hair was in long loose curls and she wore only a dark robe. She really wanted to make a good impression. A knock on the door distracted her thoughts. "Who is it?"

"It's Wally," Wally said. Artemis opened the door and laughed at Wally who stood in his smelly athletic outfit holding a leash with a pit bull.

"You look beautiful," he said enjoying the sight of her in a robe.

"You're practically glistening, West," Artemis said, "Let me guess you snuck in a run and he followed you home."

"Actually, I'm watching Sam here for my neighbor. Yeah, but you see my shower is acting up and I was wondering if you would let me take a shower in your shower? I'll leave Sam in my apartment?"

Sam's owner was supposed to be home already, but when Wally returned back from his run there was no one there.

"Sure, go right ahead. Wally, I'll watch the dog while you take a shower," she said, "I don't mind."

"Care to join me, Beautiful?" he gave her lopsided grin that contained a suggestive idea.

Artemis kissed him, but turned down his offer. She knew she needed to find something to wear. A couple minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Just then Wally noticed that he had left his clothes in Artemis's bedroom.

"What the hell?" the blonde haired beauty asked with her arms in a questioning form as she gazed upon the sight of her sister and her friends standing in the doorway. The pit bull jumped off the couch startling Artemis's guests.

"What do you mean what the hell!" Jade challenged. "What the hell is going on around here?"

"Aw, puppy-doo," Megan cooed at the pit bull who was very excited to see all the women.

"What's with the hair?" Zatanna asked noticing Artemis hairstyle.

"I'm actually getting ready to go meet Wally's family," Artemis revealed earning a gasp from her friends.

"Really! That's great," Raquel said. "What are you going to wear?"

"I love your hair the way it is," Karen said. "But you do realize you left your shower on."

Artemis gasped remembering that Wally was taking a shower 'in her shower.' Before she could open her mouth to tell a lie-

"Beautiful," Wally called stepping out of the bathroom holding a towel around his waist. The women watched in fascination all of the ladies had one thought cross their minds 'this guy is sexy.'

Water drops from the shower showed off his lean muscular physique. His muscles practically glowed under the light. They felt like they were watching a scene from Magic Mike. All the woman grinned at Artemis's whose cheeks were as red as her boyfriend's hair.

"Beautiful, I think I left my clothes on your bed," Wally said.

The dog was the first to react it started to bark earning the red haired man's attention. The moment Wally saw the women he became very embarrassed. He wanted to retreat back to the bathroom, but Sam ran up to him trying to pull the towel off of Wally.

All the women squealed as they watched in horror of Artemis's boyfriend trying to prevent the dog from pulling his towel. Right as the towel was falling he made it back into the bathroom.

Artemis picked up the towel handing it to her boyfriend through the cracked door.

"Well, that was interesting," Raquel said.

"Now, I know why the call him the Flash," Jade said.

**Please Review!;) I'll upload more stories as soon as I can!;) Sorry for taking so long I've been extremely busy!** **But I'm never going to stop writing!:) My next chapter will be called Meet the Parents. **


	9. Meet the Parents 1

Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Y'all rock! Young Justice Darkest! Wasn't it amazing! I can't wait for the next episode!;)**

Artemis felt like she couldn't breathe when Wally pulled up to his parent's drive away. The Olympian trainee sensed his girlfriend's nervousness and gently took her hand in his, "Relax, Beautiful," he whispered before placing a kiss on her hand.

"I know, I just really want make a good impression," Artemis said as she opened the car door.

"You will, babe," Wally encircled his arms around his waist in a seductive way that earned Artemis to give him a grin. The same grin she always gave when he would act that way. That one look said to Wally every time, 'what are you up to, West?'

Rubbing small circles on his neck she stood on her tippy-toes pulling the red haired man into kiss. Their kisses transitioned from small pecks into lustful kisses that caused the two lean against the car.

"Wally," Artemis said with her hand tangled in Wally's red thick hair.

"Yes, Babe," Wally said pushing a stray strand of her blonde hair out of her olive skinned face.

She chuckled slightly, "I'm getting lipstick all over you." Her hand stroked the side of his face, her boyfriend enjoyed her touches. Every time she touched him he swore every part of his body tingled. No other woman had ever caused him to feel the same. Little did he know that the half- Vietnamese blonde felt the same way about the speedster's touches.

"Wally Rudolph West," came an elderly masculine voice. A big grin began to spread across his face as he recognized the voice.

"Kent Nelson," Wally sprinted over to the gray haired man who held a cane. The elderly man pulled the Olympian trainee into a hug. Wally returned the hug, but was cautious not to break the elderly man in half. "Long time no see, Wally. The only time I've seen you is on the T.V," Nelson said as noticed the younger man had some lipstick on his lips. "I see you've been busy. What's with the lipstick son is this what you young people are wearing now days. Back in my day it was the ladies who only wore lipstick," Nelson joked. Wally smirked at Nelson's humor. Kent Nelson had been his neighbor for years. Nelson was more than a neighbor to Wally, to him he was part of the West family. Nelson ruffled the red head's hair just like he used to when he was a little boy. Nelson never had kids after his wife Inza Nelson's death.

When the red haired man stepped back he gestured to his girlfriend.

"Nelson, this is Artemis Crock, my girlfriend," Wally introduced the two each other. Artemis smiled at the elderly man recalling all the things Wally had told her about this elderly man.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Nelson," Artemis shook his hand.

"Please no Mr. just call me Nelson," the gray haired man said, "I must say Miss Crock, you are very beautiful. I can see why Rudy says Wally is always gushing over you."

Artemis smirked at her boyfriend, "You gush over me, West." She placed her arm around his neck slightly pulling him into a headlock to kiss his cheek.

"There you are," Barry stood next to the front door on the porch, "Nelson I've been looking everywhere for you. Wally, Artemis are here," Barry yelled into the house.

In the kitchen Mary West stood in the kitchen wearing an apron over a light tan long sleeved dress that went past her knees. She ran a hand through her short red hair as she made sure the food was perfect.

"Mary, take it easy this your party. Enjoy it," Iris West-Allen, her sister-in-law advised as she placed a hand on her swollen pregnant belly.

"I know Iris," she said as she slipped off the apron, "I'm just making sure everything is perfect that's all."

"Say isn't this Wally's girlfriend," Iris asked looking at Star City's People's magazine cover of a gorgeous blonde wearing a black elbow length lace sleeved dress that went to her knees with her in long luscious curls next to her stood a Vietnamese woman wearing the exact same dress, but in an orange color and her dark hair was in. Mary nodded 'yes.'

"She's gorgeous," Iris said, "I think that's her sister. She's gorgeous too."

"Iris, please sit down," Mary said pulling up a chair for her sister-in-law to sit on. Iris groaned inwardly ever since the beginning of her pregnancy everyone had tried to make her sit down and rest. It had got worst further along her pregnancy. The pregnant red head gently caressed her 7 month swollen belly.

"She is," Mary agreed looking at the magazine, "I just hope she's no Vivian."

Iris silently agreed as she recalled Vivian Walker, she and Wally had dated for almost two years, but all that changed when she broke up with him after she met some other Olympian trainee, Derek Banks. Poor Wally was heartbroken. Mary looked at Iris, "I remember the look in Wally's eyes when he said 'mom, I think she's the one.'"

"Mary, I accidentally got some mustard on my tie," Rudy said entering the kitchen.

"Rudy, honestly," Mary laughed lightly, "It's just like our wedding day."

"But at our wedding it was you who smeared the cake on my tux," Rudy teased.

"Is that so?" Mary challenged as Rudy encircled his arms around his wife.

"Both of you get a room," Iris joked as she got off the chair to give her brother and his wife privacy.

"You know I love you right," Mary whispered into Rudy's ear as she kissed his neck.

"I know. You know I love more and more each day," Rudy said before kissing his wife's soft lips.

"Wally, look at you. I still can't believe how tall you are. I missed you so much," Iris greeted her nephew pulling him into a large hug. The hug was so big Wally was worried about her belly that was currently carrying twins.

"I missed you too, Aunt Iris," Wally said, but then gestured to the attractive blonde next him, "Aunt Iris, this is Artemis Crock, my girlfriend."

Iris smiled at Artemis, "Oh, I've read so much about you"-correcting herself- "I mean I've heard so much about you."

"Wow are you two already pretending y'all are on y'all's honeymoon?" Barry's wise crack earned eye rolls from the couple.

"By the way I just thought I'd let y'all know that your son and his girlfriend that I caught canoodling are here," Barry said.

"What!?" Mary and Rudy blurted out.

"So how far along are you?" Artemis asked Iris, who was practically glowing.

"7 Months," Iris said as she attempted to sit on the couch. Sensing the difficulty Wally and Artemis helped her sit down.

"So Wally tells me you're having twins," Artemis said which caused Iris to smile widely at the thought of becoming a mom. "Do you know if y'all are having boys, girls, or both?"

"Were having both," Iris rubbed her stomach.

"Have you guys thought of any names for them? Because Wally has nice ring to it," Wally joked earning an 'are you serious glare' from his girlfriend.

"I'm going to go get my parent's," Wally said as he looked at Artemis to make sure she was comfortable being with his aunt. She gave him a small smile to let him know all was well before he walked off.

"Sorry, are you nervous?" Iris asked taking a bite of a cupcake and offering Artemis if she wanted one as well. The blonde took the cupcake-

"Is it that obvious?" the young blonde asked, "I just really want impress them and I hope they like me."

Iris placed a supportive hand on Artemis's shoulder, "You will. Trust me. You should have seen me when I first met Barry's parents. I was so nervous I was practically shaking the entire time. But Barry assured me that no matter what they were going to like me. Sure enough they did and look at where I am now." Iris finished by holding up her left hand showing off her wedding ring and with her right on her belly modeling her pregnancy.

The two women began to laugh enjoying the others company.

"What do you mean he took her skydiving," Mary asked trying to get the details from her brother-in-law.

"Mom, Dad, Happy wedding Anniversary," he said which caused his mom to squeal "Wally," Mary embraced her son. Imagining he was still her little boy.

"It's good to you son," Rudy pulled his son into a hug.

"So, Barry tells me you brought a friend," Rudy said.

"Actually she's more than just a friend, Wally said turning to open the kitchen door he sensed his parents exchange a look after his claim about his girlfriend. The two followed their son as he led them to Oliver Queen's daughter, "Mom, Dad, this my girlfriend Artemis Crock."

"It's nice to meet you two," Artemis said shaking Rudy's hand and then Mary's hand. When Artemis's back was to Rudy, he gave his son two thumbs up.

After everyone had finished eating dinner the family decided to sit in the living room to talk. Artemis was fascinated by the love and joy that surrounded the living room. Sure she loved and had a great relationship with Ollie and Dinah, but there were still times when she missed her biological parents.

Artemis giggled as Barry was trying to get the family to guess his charade. Barry clicked his heels together.

"The Wizard of Oz," Wally guessed receiving a nod 'yes' from Barry.

Wally pulled out a tiny piece of paper from the hat. He held up two fingers.

"Two words," Nelson said and Wally held up two now, "Second word."

Wally walked on heels with hands on his hips which earned his family to laugh including Artemis.

"So what do you think of her?" Iris asked Mary.

"I like her and more importantly Wally does the most," Mary smiled as she watched Wally point to his girlfriend and tap his nose when his father guessed the correct answer to the charade.

"Pretty Woman."

Wally leaned down to kiss his girlfriend before she got up to do a charade. After reaching into the hat she blushed at the title of the movie on the paper. She wanted to get a new one, but that would be against the rules.

She released a breath and held up two fingers.

"Two words," Iris said.

She held up two again, "Second word."

Artemis gestured for Wally to stand next to her and she started to dance awkwardly around her boyfriend. "Dance," Wally guessed Artemis motioned for him to continue, but he and his family started to ramble wrong answers.

"Dance with me," Mary guessed.

"Step Up," Barry guessed.

"Take the lead," Iris guessed.

"Step up 2," Barry guessed.

"Center Stage," Nelson guessed.

"Save the Last Dance," Mary guessed.

"Step Up 3-D" Barry guessed.

"Stomp the Yard," Rudy guessed.

"Step Up revolution," Barry guessed again.

'This hopeless,' Artemis thought. The family had practically named almost every dance movie ever made. There was only one thing left to do. Artemis wrapped her arms around Wally's neck and wrapped her leg around his leg in away so he could dip her.

"Dirty Dancing," everyone including Wally yelled.

'Thank God,' Artemis was relieved they finally guessed it.

It had started to snow and Wally figured it was better for them to go before the snow would get worse. "You two drive safe," Mary said to them and gave Wally a hug.

"It was nice meeting you, Mary," Artemis said surprised but happy when Wally's mom pulled her into a hug.

"It was nice meeting you, Iris," Artemis said as she returned the hug she had given her earlier, "Sorry, you didn't get to play charades."

"It's fine, besides every time I would have been up to do the charade everyone would have probably guessed 'knocked up,' Iris joked which caused Artemis to laugh.

After they said their goodbyes Wally and Artemis left and arrived back to the apartment building. The two couldn't believe their eyes. It looked they were about to walk in a winter wonderland.

Artemis shivered slightly as the car turned off, Wally being a gentleman gave her his coat. "Isn't it beautiful," Artemis said as she and her boyfriend walked out of the car looking at the snow.

"Yeah, beautiful,' Wally agreed but he wasn't looking at the snow he was looking at her.

After Artemis realized he was staring at her she looked at him. The two didn't notice the glass of ice they were about to walk on. Before the two could say freeze the couple slipped on the ice each falling on their backs and groaning in pain.

"Are you okay" they both asked in unison and laughed as they both said, "Yes," in unison.

Wally was the first one to attempt to stand up, but slipped once again. This time the blonde tried with confidence to stand but she too suffered the same fate as her boyfriend having her bottom hit the icy ground.

"Okay this time together," Wally said reaching for her hands. The two helped each other up and decided to walk more slowly and cautiously after they made it past the ice Artemis slipped again. Wally helped her up, "Falling for me, babe."

Wanting to play around Artemis decided to throw a snowball at him. "You are so gonna regret that, babe"- Not letting him finish she threw another snow ball. Wally wasted no time and threw a snowball, but missed her. He began to chase after her. The two were like children playing in the snow. Artemis ran around a tree avoiding Wally's snowball, but the tree didn't protect her as Wally surprised on the other side. The two fell rolling around in the snow laughing till their sides hurt.

"I love you," Wally said looking at Artemis as he lightly chuckled, but then realized what he had just said. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Artemis's fingers brushed against the back of Wally's neck and pulled him into a long passionate kiss, "Yes, you did and Wally, I love you too."

**Please Review!;) The more reviews the more likely I'll upload a chapter tomorrow!;) **


	10. Meet the Parents 2

Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!;) Please Review! **

Jade waited patiently literally counting every second that past. Every second that went by made her grow more and more anxious. It was hard to believe that this single white strip sitting on the bathroom counter could determine the fate of her life, but not only hers, but Roy's as well. 'Roy,' she sneered at the name for the past weeks he had been very sneaky. Making phone calls and busy lately, it was driving her nuts. She began to question their relationship as a couple. She feared maybe he had found someone else.

_The timer on her phone went off._

Picking up the strip she held it next to the first response pregnancy test box matching it next to the color on the box, the Vietnamese beauty released a sigh of relief.

_Not pregnant._

Dinah's golden long hair draped over her shoulder as she watched her lover sleeping. Today was his birthday and she was determined to make it a day he'd always remember. "Happy Birthday, Ollie," Dinah kissed the side of her lover's face.

"Good morning," Ollie smiled brushing a stray hair off of Dinah's face behind her ear.

"Now, that you're up, we can handle some business stuff before your party tonight,' Dinah said as she started to pull off the blankets.

"No," Ollie groaned pulling the blankets back up to cover him and his long time girlfriend's bodies. "A little longer," he just wanted to stay in bed all day after all it was his birthday.

"So what did you get me for my birthday," Ollie raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Dinah smirked kissing him straddling over him. Oliver's hands snaked around her cupping her bottom, "Ollie, behave."

"I can tell today is going to be a great day. I have my girlfriend here with me and Jade and Artemis are coming over"-

"Actually," Dinah interrupted Ollie, "We're taking you to your favorite restaurant today and Roy is coming over to meet with you in another hour and Artemis is bringing her boyfriend for you to meet so be nice."

"Boyfriend?!" Ollie sat up. "How come this is the first time I'm hearing about this?"

Wally stood in front of the mirror looking at himself for the 20th time in the past 5 minutes. Just like his girlfriend he was determined to make a good impression. The ringing of his phone earned his attention.

Roy pulled up to Queen Estates, he couldn't believe what he was about to do. Taking of his sun glasses he sprinted to the porch to knock on the front door.

Ollie looked at the kitchen T.V as he ate his breakfast. He was so caught up in the news that he didn't realize that Dinah had snuck into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around him planting kisses along his neck. "Dinah," Ollie chuckled as he tangled his fingers in her golden locks.

"Do you want your present now or later," she asked as she moved his bowl over and sat on the counter wrapping her legs around Ollie whose lips now molded against hers.

_Knock knock_

The two separated from each other while Ollie went to answer the door.

"Roy," Ollie said which caused the younger man to jump.

"Happy Birthday, Ollie," Roy said.

"Thank you, Roy, would you like to join us for breakfast?" Ollie asked thinking 'please no.'

"Actually, I just wanted to talk to you for a moment," Roy said.

Oliver moved over to allow Roy to enter.

"Good morning, Roy, would you like some breakfast?" Dinah asked with a welcoming smile.

Just the sound of food made Roy's stomach turn from how nervous he was, "No thank you, Ollie, Dinah, I just want to ask y'all something really important." Roy paused to take a breath. Dinah and Ollie looked at each other and then at Roy pondering what exactly Roy was going to ask them.

"Ollie, Dinah, I love your daughter. I-I love Jade so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I just wanted to let y'all know that I will always honor her and respect her," Roy said.

As Roy continued with his speech Dinah could feel tears wanting to form in her eyes, she could tell where this was going. Ollie feared what Roy was about to ask.

"I would like to have y'all's blessing. Dinah, Oliver, I would like to have your daughter's hand in marriage?"

Ollie stepped back for a second. He turned away from Roy to look at the family pictures that surrounded the living room, but the main picture that caught his eye was a photograph of him dancing with Jade at her 16th birthday.

"I'm going to miss you," Artemis said snuggled against her boyfriend on the couch.

"I'm going to miss you too," Wally said rubbing up and down her back.

An hour ago Wally had gotten a phone call from his coach telling him that he was going to have to leave to Rome, Italy for training. This was going to be the longest the couple would be away from each other.

"We can skype, babe," Wally said pulling her closer receiving a nod from Artemis.

"I know. It's just your birthday is coming up and I wanted to throw you a small party with just our friends and"- she paused. Wally agreed his birthday was coming soon November 11 wasn't too far away.

"I'll be back by Thanksgiving, babe," Wally suggested. A big part of him hurt he knew he would miss his girlfriend greatly.

At Ollie's Party, Jade sat at the table wearing a red sweater dress with leggings due to the coolness outside. Her dark hair was in it natural bottom spike, Megan ran up to her practically beaming with excitement.

"You will not believe what Barbra just told me," Megan said with a big smile.

"What?" Jade asked even though she didn't really care at the moment.

"I'm getting my own sitcom," Megan squealed jumping up and down like a teenager.

"Really," Jade said. She knew Megan had been waiting for a long time to get her big break. "So what's it going to be called?"

"Hello, Megan," Megan said, "the first episode will be premiering in December."

"December isn't that around the time of your wedding," Jade asked.

Megan nodded 'Yes.' "Isn't life wonderful," Megan gushed much to Jade's disgust.

"What's your deal?" Megan asked sensing the negativity around the dark haired beauty.

"I think Roy's going to break up with me," Jade blurted out.

"What!?" Megan practically yelled. 'This couldn't be true.'

Just then Oliver and Dinah arrived hand-in-hand paparazzi had followed them in just to get some pictures for the magazine. Little did they know that one took the opportunity to blend in with the crowd as a chance to cover any disaster that was possible to occur at the party and be used as a scandal.

Jade rose from the table to embrace her father figure, "Happy Birthday, Ollie."

"Thanks, Jade congr"-he was about to say congratulations to her, but Roy shook his head no, "Cannot believe Artemis is bring a boyfriend. Jade, did you know about this?"

Jade smirked recalling her last encounter with her sister's boyfriend, "That and more; do you know that his fans call him the Flash," With that said she walked away to say hello to Zatanna who had just arrived with Dick and Tim.

"What's that supposed to mean? The Flash? Is that some teen slang?" Ollie asked Garfield who was eating a cookie.

Garfield chuckled at the Mayor's curiosity, "The Flash is Wally West's nickname you know for the Olympics."

"Flash," Ollie recalled someone called the Flash back in his day, "Flash as in the fastest man alive."

'We'll see how fast he can run after I'm through with him,' Oliver thought silently to himself.

"Happy Birthday Oliver," Bruce Wayne greeted with a beautiful Diana Prince on his right arm.

"So let me get this straight you're waiting for the perfect moment to propose to Jade," Conner clarified while taking a sip of his drink receiving a nod 'yes' from Roy.

"Do you have any pointers?" Roy hoped the dark haired man had some advice that he could possibly use.

"Take her somewhere quiet, that way if she says no you won't have to worry about embarrassing yourself," Dick Grayson smirked standing next to Conner.

"What the hell Grayson, you scared the shit out of me," Roy placed his hand over his chest.

"You'll know when the time is right," Conner answered.

"Zatanna's right, Roy is totally not going to break up with you," Karen motioned over to where Jade's boyfriend stood. "I mean look he keeps looking over here at you."

"Yeah, he totally can't take his eyes off me," Jade sarcastically said.

"Do you want me to ask Conner to see what's up," Megan suggested.

"Yeah, I'll ask Dick," Zatanna said.

"No don't ask Roy," Jade said. Zatanna looked at the Vietnamese woman oddly. "Sorry, when you said dick I atomically thought you were referring to that dick my probably ex-boyfriend, Roy Harper."

"No, I meant my Dick," Zatanna said and then corrected herself, "I mean Richard Grayson."

"What on earth are y'all talking about?" Barbra asked with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing just drama," Raquel said.

"Spill," Barbra pulled up a chair so she could hear the latest gossip, "Say have any of you seen Artemis?"

"She's on her way right now," Jade answered, "Why?"

"Because there's a fashion show coming up in Rome, Italy and one of the designers have asked me to ask Artemis to model in it."

"Just take a breath, Wally," Artemis was amused by how nervous her boyfriend was about meeting her parents. He was so nervous that he accidentally put on her jacket instead of his. He was thankful that Artemis pointed out the mistake before he gave her parents the wrong idea.

"I know, babe, I'm just so tense," he said in a shaky tone.

The blonde pulled his face closer to hers, "Relax, West" she said in a smooth as silk voice. Her soft lips met his mouth in a passionate kiss. Wally fought the urge to sweep Artemis into his arms and carry her back into the car. Their kiss became more and more heated. It didn't take long for them to be spotted.

"I wonder when Artemis is going to get here." Oliver asked his longtime girlfriend, who noticed their youngest canoodling with a lean muscular man. Ollie followed her gaze and saw the two. He felt his blood boil at the sight of his youngest kissing a man who had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist pulling her closer. Ollie stood up to go confront this guy, but Dinah placed her delicate hand on his shoulder.

After they ended their kiss Artemis spotted her father and mother staring at them, but she looked at her boyfriend, "Ready?"

Wally nodded, 'yes.' Walking hand-in-hand up to her parents, the red haired man couldn't help, but notice paparazzi taking pictures.

"Happy Birthday, Ollie," Artemis embraced him. Oliver still pictured her as a young teenager; he couldn't believe how fast she grew up. When she pulled away, "Ollie, Dinah, this Wally West my boyfriend," she said with a smile.

Wally extended his hand to shake with Dinah and Ollie's. 'I've seen this guy before,' he thought.

"Do you have an uncle?" Oliver asked enjoying how much he was intimidating the young man.

"Yes, sir, the Flash, Barry Allen is my uncle," Wally stated. Artemis opened her mouth to tell Wally he didn't have to call Ollie sir, but Dinah beat her to it, and before Artemis she was being pulled away by her sister.

"Jade," Artemis practically yelled as she tried to pull away from her older sister.

"I need to talk to you, in private," Jade said as she and Artemis entered inside the unisex restroom to avoid any awkward listeners in the girls' restroom.

Wally felt abandoned and terrified being alone with Dinah and Ollie. He wasn't scared of Dinah, because he had met her before despite it being an awkward situation when they first met, the older blonde didn't allow that get in the way of having a good conversation with him. But on the other hand Wally was scared shitless at the sight of Oliver.

"Dinah, can I talk to Wally in private," he asked.

'NO!' Wally thought don't go.

Dinah decided to talk to Roy.

"So when are you going to propose?" Dinah asked, "In thirty minutes we're going to do the cake."

"Okay this morning I took a pregnancy test," Jade said.

"A pregnancy test?!" Artemis yelled.

"Yes, that day when were with Megan and everybody that's what I wanted to talk to you about, because I felt sick and weak. You know I thought I could possibly be pregnant," Jade said.

"Are you?" Artemis asked her sister.

"I'm not I took six pregnancy tests and they all came back negative," Jade said as Artemis released a sigh of relief.

"But," Jade continued, "I think Roy is going to break up with me," she said with tears streaming down her face.

Artemis never liked to see Jade cry.

"So, Wally," Oliver took pleasure in manipulating Artemis's boyfriend, "I understand that you and my daughter are dating, but I promise you if you do anything that will tarnish her reputation in anyway or make her cry," Oliver approached the lean muscular man, "You will be known as the fastest man alive… with a limp."

Wally gulped.

Artemis and Jade exited out of the unisex bathroom, they both spotted their father interrogating Wally. Artemis was about to go save her lover, but Jade placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'll save Wally, and you go talk with Roy."

Artemis walked over to where Roy and Dinah stood. There was a group of waiter putting flower bouquets there little did anyone know that inside the bouquets was a microphone that the host had been using to get the party's attention.

"Roy, we need to talk," Artemis said. "What's up with you and my sister?"

"What?" Roy asked.

"She thinks you're going to break up with her," Artemis said. Roy was surprised.

"What?!" he asked again.

"Is that all you can ask is what?" Artemis demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Artemis, you don't know what you're talking about," Roy leaned over closer to the bouquet unaware of the microphone that was on, "I'm not going to break up with Jade, I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"_I'm going to ask her to marry me,"_ echoed across the restaurant aws and ohhs were hear all around. Both of Jade's hands covered her mouth. Roy looked over to find his beauty standing near Ollie. He jogged up to her, "Jade Nguyen, I love you so much. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Jade, will you marry me?"

Tears once again streamed down her olive colored skin, "Yes."

The crowd cheered and clapped for the young couple. Music started to play a song came in that led to couples dancing on the dance floor. The song playing was Etta James' At Last. Jade and Roy danced to the music reminiscing in the moment, while not too far Artemis and Wally slowly started to sway with each other taking in the moment. Enjoying the others company. Ollie looked upon the scene and couldn't help but feel like he was losing both of his daughters.

**Please Review!;) Look for my next chapter: When in Rome.**


	11. When in Rome what happens in Rome stays

Chapter 11

**Please Review!;) Thanks so much for reviewing guys! It really means a lot!;)**

After morning training Wally decided to go back to his hotel room and rest. But the second he stepped inside his hotel room he's stomach started to growl, 'I think I'll order a pizza,' he thought as he picked up the phone to order room service, after he finished ordering the pizza he decided to turn on the T.V and watch some Italian television. Closing his eyes for a moment he became engulfed in the memory of the day before he got on the plane with the Olympic trainees, Dinah had talked him and Artemis in visiting a children's hospital all the little boys looked up to Wally like he was a super hero someone they hoped be someday.

_Flash back_

"_Wow," a five year old said, "Are you really the fastest man alive?" _

"_Are you going to win a big trophy?" an eight year old asked. _

"_Can I be you when I growd up?" said a four year old sitting in his girlfriend's lap. Artemis couldn't help but find Wally even more sexy. The way he talked to the kids, she could tell he'd make a great father someday. Wally loved Artemis already, but he fell in love with her all over again when he heard her singing to the kids. She had a sweet voice._

"_Twinkle twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in a sky," Artemis could no longer remember the words to the song, "A-and if that diamond don't shine I'm going to buy you a mockingbird and if that mockingbird don't sing," Wally stifled a laugh as he noticed Artemis was forgetting the words to the songs, "Q,R, S, T."_

_End of Flash back_

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Wally," sang a feminine voice outside his hotel room. Wally smiled when he recognized the voice and jumped up to open the door to find his girlfriend singing, "Happy Birthday to you."

Wally was shocked and surprised he had no idea she would come to Rome for his birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Wally," Artemis said wanting to say more but he didn't allow her to say more he just pulled her into his hotel room kissing her lips and her neck.

"I missed you so much, babe," Wally said with a smile touching the side of her face as if she were a dream.

"Oh, really how much did you miss me?" Artemis asked straddling over him as he sat on the couch. She smirked at feeling of how much he missed her. 'Down boy,' he thought.

**Please Review I'm writing a somewhat intimate scene as another story. But that story will be part of this one, but the other one will have another rating. Please Review!;)**


	12. Rome

Chapter 13

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys!;) Y'all are amazing! Please Review!;) Let me know what y'all think!**

The next morning Wally woke up to find his girlfriend sleeping very closely next him. Her naked body pressed closely against his. A smile formed on his face as he recalled last night, moving his right hand to stroke her blonde hair leaving his other hand wrapped around her; he feared that last night had only been dream. A small moan escaped Artemis's lips enjoying his gently caress, her eyes slowly opened taking in the scene.

"Good morning, babe," Wally greeted giving her a welcoming smile.

"Good morning, Wally," Artemis smiled. But then grinned when she felt Wally's other 'good morning' against her thigh, a blush began to spread across her lover's face. Before either of them could say anything there was a knock on the door.

"Hotel cleaning lady."

"I hope she goes away," Artemis whispered as she and Wally kept quiet.

"Hotel cleaning lady!'

_Knock knock_

"Wait a second," Wally said jumping out of bed naked as the day he was reaching for a pair of pants he sprinted over to the door.

"Kaldur! What the hell are you doing?" Wally practically yelled causing the Olympian swimmer to chuckle.

"Man, what the hell was happening in here?" Kaldur asked barging into the room, "I came over last night to knock on your door and I heard moaning," the second he said that Wally tried to stop him from going further into the hotel room, "So come on West, what's the story did you get some, how was it?" Kaldur froze when he saw an olive color skinned woman wearing an over grown shirt which he assumed was Wally's.

"Um, I think, I'll be leaving," Kaldur blurted backing away quickly stumbling over the ottoman next to the couch, "Don't mind me. Go ahead and do whatever you two were doing on the bed." With that in matter of second the Olympic swimmer was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Queen Estates_

Dinah sat in her office listening to her assistant, Noelle read off her schedule.

"So Jade wants you and Artemis to go dress fitting sometime this week preferably Wednesday. Although I understand Artemis won't be back to Friday."

"Friday?" Dinah asked taking off her reading glasses. "But her fashion show is over on Tuesday."

"I know," the pixie haired assistant smiled, "I messaged her yesterday and said she wanted to see the sites in Rome."

"Sites, huh," Dinah stated dryly.

"Dinah," Jade called entering the office, "I wanted to talk to you about Megan's bachelorette party. She's thinking about having her and Conner's in Vegas. And she put me in charge of the invite lists and I was wondering if November 30th is okay for you and don't forget December 7th is the wedding."

"Oh yeah, I want to go to both," Dinah said and then asked, "Have you heard from your sister?"

Jade paused for a second but played it off, "Well,"-

The phone rang interrupting Jade.

"Dinah, its Oliver he wants to talk to you," Noelle said answering the phone. Dinah nodded before she left the room to talk to Ollie. The second Dinah left the office, Noelle interrogated Jade.

"You didn't say anything did you? Has she called you? She and Wally are going pretty fast don't you think?" Noelle squealed from all the gossip.

"Chill, Noelle," Jade sat her down, "The only thing I know is that she's staying with Wally."

"And she won't be back until Friday," Noelle added.

"Friday!?" Jade clarified, "Really."

"Isn't it romantic to be in the city of lights in the arms of the man you love," Noelle gushed.

"Actually the city of lights is Paris and if Ollie finds out that their staying together, Wally won't be allowed back into the United States safely," Jade smirked. "But you know I'm just glad that Artemis is getting closer to Wally. I like him. For now."

"Do they remind you of you and Roy," Noelle teased resting her hand on her head leaning against the table.

"Yeah, of course, it didn't take me long to sleep with Roy," Jade laughed, "So I guess Artemis beat me, but now I guess she and Wally are really getting it on in Rome." Jade chuckled earning a giggle from Noelle; little did the two women know that outside the door stood a surprised Dinah.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wally and Artemis walked along the rock covered surface enjoying the atmosphere. Sure it was nigh, but it was still bright. The two gazed up at the sky in awe fascinated by the glow of the stars. Her red dress lightly blew in the wind as the two continued to walk.

"Are you hungry?" Wally asked wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"West, we ate three hours ago," Artemis reminded after all he could forget the taste of an Italian pizza. Oh yeah, she forgot her boyfriend.

"Come on, Babe, you can't tell me you don't feel like eating some gelato right now," Wally grinned as he started to drag her to the gelato stand. Wally got an Italian vanilla and bought Artemis a bittersweet chocolate favor. After the two finished their gelatos the speedester couldn't help but notice a group of instrument players begin to play Dean Martin's That's Amore. He looked at the blonde beauty beside him. Artemis felt his emerald eyes on her and asked, "What?"

"Wanna dance," he asked extending his hand for her to take.

Falling for his charm Artemis took his offer and the two began to dance, which encouraged other couples dance along to the music as well. She giggled when Wally spun her around almost making her dizzy.

Paparazzi snapped a quick picture of the two, which didn't go unnoticed by them.

Not caring by the unwanted company the Olympian trainee and the mayor's daughter leaned forward to kiss each other. Artemis's fingers clutched the fabric of boyfriend's shirt while Wally's hands moved up down her back pulling her even closer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Megan's and Conner's apartment, A frustrated red head sat brain dead looking at all her wedding planning plus lines for new Sitcom Hello Megan. She released a frustrated sigh, "Oh my goodness I am so stressed."

Conner snuck up behind his bride to be, "Relax," he said kissing her neck.

"I swear if the wedding doesn't bring the death to me then the sitcom will," Megan expressed sipping her water, "It's just too much."

"Do you wanna drop it?" Conner asked.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Megan's voice blasted. "How could you want us to cancel our wedding? After what we've been through, I thought we were meant to be!"

"Megan, I'm talking about your show," Conner said with a slight humor in his voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Megan apologized.

"You know Garfield isn't here he's hanging out with Tim. How about you and I go upstairs and relax?" Conner swopped his fiancé in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zatanna felt her cold tears cascade down her face as she looked at her father's grave. She blinked a couple of times allowing her mind to echo back to the memories she had with her father. The sound of his laugh and the feel of his embrace lingered in her mind. The feeling of a supportive hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality. She looked up to see Dick with his blue eyes full of concern for her. He wrapped his arm around her sensing the pain and sorrow of losing a parent. The look on Zatanna's face caused Dick to be reminded of the pain and agony of losing his parent's the same day.

Dick gave the dark haired beauty a comforting kiss on her cheek, which caused her to embrace him. The two stood in the cemetery holding on to one another each feeling the pain of losing their parents.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Olympic Trials _

"Welcome Ladies, and Gentlemen, to the Olympic Trials, I'm Kirk Sears and next to me is Bella Dulisea," Kirk greeted, " Bella, what do you think of this year's competition?

"I think it's going to be rather interesting," Bella smiled, "The U.S.A has Wally West also known as the new Flash heir to the throne, and might I add this guy is hot. I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

As if on cue Wally waved at Artemis a private wave he had come up with her to let her know that, that wave was only for her. It was the wave from the little rascals. Every time Wally did it, it made her laugh and she would return the wave. Raquel laughed at the couple before her.

"Now, y'all are too cute," the dark skinned beauty stated, "The little rascal wave. Let me ask whose Spanky?"

"Shush, Raquel," Artemis said with grin, "Oh crap there's the camera."

"Well, look here," Bella said, "It looks like some models came to check out the competition before the fashion show. Sitting on the right is Raquel Ervin and next to her is Artemis Crock."

Raquel smiled and waved at the camera while Artemis did the same. "Check out the guys around Wally," Raquel smiled lifting her sunglasses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Barry Allen's household_

"Come on, Wally," Barry walked side-to-side in the living room as if he were there at the Olympics once again.

"Barry, sit down. You're making me nervous," Iris said while eating a ham sandwich.

"I must agree. Barry, park it," Mary said, "Wally can do this."

"After all he does take after me," Rudy added.

"Actually he gets his speed from me," Barry corrected.

"Oh, look there's Artemis," Iris smiled recognizing the blonde in the stands cheering for the red headed speedster. In a way it reminded the pregnant woman of when she used to cheer for Barry in the stands.

Silence fell upon the household as they saw the younger West stand at the starting line with the other runners. Mary started to bite her nails with anticipation, while Barry and Rudy's eyes stayed glued to the television.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wally took a deep breath before the gun shot went off. The second he heard the shot he felt as if his feet grew wings. He could feel his pace quickening. The adrenaline rushed through his veins as he continued his steady pace taking the lead ahead of the other runners. The Flash was still in the lead during the final lap, but his pace began to quicken even more as he spotted an opponent creeping up behind him, but he wasn't fast enough to be the red headed speedster. When Wally crossed the finish line cheers echoed across the arena as he let out a victory yell and catching his breath; he leaned forward arching his back while he placed his palms on his knees. His emerald eyes looked up to see his girlfriend clapping and cheering for him, but she wasn't in the stands anymore she was standing next to his coach on the field. "You won," she mouthed to him, "Wally, you did it." Not even caring that he felt like his legs were wobbly from the run the speedster sprinted up to the blonde swooping her in his arms which earned an even louder cheer from the audience. Feeling his sweat against her skin Artemis pulled him into a kiss rewarding him for his success, she knew how much this victory meant to him.

**Please Review!;) Promise to upload a new chapter!**


	13. Fashion Show

Chapter 14

**Please Review! **

Kaldur sat next to the red headed speedster brimming with delight as model after model strutted the stage looking gorgeous in all their dresses.

"Not bad," the Olympic swimmer said while looking at the models.

Meanwhile, backstage was a mad house. Women and stylist were running back and forth making last minute touch ups

Wally grinned as he watched his girlfriend walking on the cat walk in a luxurious strapless red dress covered with sequence, the front of the dress was shorter while the back was longer. 'You look beautiful,' he mouthed to her, which earned him a small wave from her as she continued to give a smile to the crowd. In her mind she silently said to herself 'don't fall,' over and over again. The bright lights beamed down her practically blinding her permanently and the photographers' cameras weren't much help. After doing a little spin she disappeared past the curtains of the stage while Raquel stood rocking a long flowy elegant lavender dress.

Kaldur nearly choked on his drink when he laid his eyes on her. Kaldur immediately asked his friend if he knew her and how can he get to know her. Raquel noticed the two men whispering back-and-forth. When her brown eyes locked with the swimmer's eyes she gave him a wink that put a smile to his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure I didn't look goofy up there?" Artemis asked as she took a sip of champagne.

"Babe, you looked hot," Wally said Artemis smiled as she gazed at small gold medallion that dangled around his neck.

"Let me guess you're going to keep that on every day and night until you win the actual gold medal from the Olympics," Artemis teased as her finger tips lightly touched it.

Truth be told he secretly did want keep it on for the rest of his life, that is until the real Olympic event that would be held in the summer. Even to this very moment he couldn't believe everything that had happened today.

"This has been a great day," the red headed speedster said.

"Wally West," called a well-dressed reporter, "What a day it has been for you with your winning at the Olympic Trial. Tell me how are you enjoying Rome?"

Artemis smiled as she watched Wally talk to the reporter, it touched her heart to see him so close to accomplishing his dream as an Olympic Champion.

"Sorry, I'm late," Barbra sprinted up to the blonde with a handsome a slightly dark golden haired man following closely behind her.

"Hey, Barb, who's this?" she asked.

"Artemis Crock, this is Derek Shadow he's the new male model I've been working with and Vogue wants you two to be featured for the holiday fashions."

Derek flashed the mayor's daughter a lopsided smile, "It's nice to meet you, Artemis, I look forward to working with you." He said as he extended his hand for 'what Artemis thought was to shake,' but the attractive man pulled her into a welcoming hug.

Wally was currently laughing at something that the Reporter said about how the Flash men get more handsome every generation. "So Mr. West, tell me and your viewers is there a young lady who can keep up with the Flash?"

"Actually, yes, there is"-Wally was cut off by Linda Park, a female speedster who was also on the Olympic Team.

"Wally," Linda greeted pulling the male speedster into a far too close hug. When she pulled away she noticed the camera and reporter, "Oh," she covered her mouth, "I'm so sorry for interrupting."

"So Mr. West, is this the young lady you were talking about that keeps up with?" the reporter asked, but clarified to the viewers, "Linda Park, also known as the fastest woman alive."

Wally opened his mouth, but Linda interrupted him once again. He felt like Taylor Swift when Kanye West jumped on stage at Video Music Awards.

"Oh, I try to keep with Wally, but he's just too fast for me, but I'm sure I'll catch up soon," Linda smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_In Jade and Roy's apartment_

Roy sat on the couch begging his fiancé to take a breath. But the Vietnamese beauty was far gone from being call as she fished out her iphone from her purse texting her sister about the bitch she saw hanging all over her baby sister's boyfriend.

"Who the hell did that ho think she was?" she mumbled to herself as she texted. But then turned to her longtime boyfriend "I better not ever catch with some whore like that, Roy."

"Believe me you won't," Roy said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So I don't know how to ask you out," Kaldur said to the mocha skinned beauty before him. "I want to take you to dinner, but I don't want you to turn it down because I mean I know models like to watch their figures, but y'all really shouldn't because y'all already hot, but I don't want to ask you out so we do something so athletic because I don't want you to get hurt"-Raquel placed her delicate finger to his lips a stopping his rambling.

"Hiking and dinner would be great," she smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please Review! Too short, I know! I'll be uploading a new chapter today! So please Review!**


	14. Tainted Love

Chapter 15

**Thanks for reviewing guys! P.M if y'all have any suggestions! Please Review!;) Hope y'all enjoy! **

"So Mr. West, is this the young lady you were talking about that keeps up with?" the reporter asked, but clarified to the viewers, "Linda Park, also known as the fastest woman alive."

Wally opened his mouth, but Linda interrupted him once again. He felt like Taylor Swift when Kanye West jumped on stage at Video Music Awards.

"Oh, I try to keep with Wally, but he's just too fast for me, but I'm sure I'll catch up soon," Linda smiled as she leaned very closely wrapping the red headed speedster's arm around her shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artemis pulled away from Derek's welcoming hug. She hated hugs especially hugs from strangers.

"Easy, Derek," Barbra chuckled, "She's taken."

"Taken?" Derek asked, "By whom?"

"Wally West," Artemis answered hoping Derek would get the hint and back off.

"Wally West as in the Olympic runner," Derek guessed, but then glanced over the blonde's shoulder and grinned, "The Wally West that has his arm around Linda Park."

"What!?" Artemis turned around to see her boyfriend's arms around brunette. "Yep, that's the one," she confirmed crossing her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the interview was over Wally couldn't help, but release a sigh of relief, which caused the female speedster to let out a girlish giggle. "I was so nervous," he confessed. "That reporter came out of nowhere."

"I could tell," the brunette tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, "Listen, Wally, I was wondering if you would like to go celebrate with me at Lugi's Fettuccini palace," she quickly added, "the other runners are going to be there. Wally"- the speedster's mind had shifted from her invitation to his girlfriend's hard steel eyes who was standing behind the brunette.

"Artemis," Wally said in a fearful tone, "Linda here has invited me to tag along with the other runners to celebrate."

"That's nice," Artemis commented looking from her boyfriend to the woman standing beside him.

"Linda, this is my girlfriend Artemis Crock," Wally noticed Linda's posture stiffen.

'Girlfriend,' Linda thought, 'Ha, we'll just see about that.'

"So where are we going to celebrate?" Wally asked moving closer to his girlfriend.

"Actually, it's only for us runners no outsiders allowed," Linda replied coldly.

"Hey, Artemis," Barbra sprinted up to the trio, "I a photographer for Beautiful Italy wants to do a mini photo shoot with you and your co-model in less than an hour. I now it is last minute, but please."

"Great, so while I'm celebrating with the team you can do the photo shoot with Raquel and then we can have our own celebration," Wally suggested as Linda began pulling him away assisting that they would be late if he didn't hurry up.

"Actually, I won't be doing the photo shoot with Raquel, I'm going to be doing the photo shoot with Derek," she tossed over her shoulder which earned Wally's attention.

"Derek?" her boyfriend questioned getting out of Linda's grip.

"Derek," Artemis called she couldn't hide the amusement she felt when Wally saw the handsome golden haired model. By just one single look she could tell he was jealous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artemis laughed as she tried to keep her balance on the edge of the stone road next to a river. Following not too far behind her was Derek carefully holding his hands out to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"Marvelous," Romano complimented the two.

A sudden gust of wind blew causing Artemis's green scarf to fly away. "Oh, no," she said.

"I'll get it," Derek said leaving her side which unfortunately made the blonde fall into the river.

"Shit!" she yelled as she began to fall the water splashed over her hair and a surge of panic rushed through her veins. 'She couldn't swim.' "Help!"

In a matter of seconds she was pulled out of the water. She felt comfort in the strong arms that pulled her to safety. Her stayed wrapped around Derek as she thanked him. Her wet clothes pressed against his as he silently soothed her. Her small from was slightly shivering due to the coldness of the water.

"Miss Crock, are you okay?" Romano asked, Artemis unwrapped her arms from the male model and nodded 'yes.'

"I'm sorry I don't like deep water," Artemis answered, but paused for a moment when she felt Derek place his jacket on her shoulders.

"Thank you," Artemis quietly said.

"No problem, Blondie," Derek said while giving her a genuine smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't understand where's the team? Wally asked.

"Oh, we're just a little early," Linda said. "Why don't we grab a table?"

The two sat at a large table next to the restaurant window. The two smiled when a 7 year old girl ran up to them, "Oh my goodness!" she squealed, "Mr. West, Miss Park, can I please have your autographs?"

"Sure, kiddo," Wally smiled as he signed her book, "Are you going to be in the Olympics when you grow up?"

Linda smiled at the male speedster as she signed the girl's book. "Yes, I am. I'm going to be a runner so I can run with guys like you," the little girl smiled, "Can I give you a hug?"

"Sure," the red headed speedster smiled as he gave her hug.

After the girl left, Linda grinned at him, "Now that was sweet. She liked you."

"Well, I'm used to many girls chasing after me," Wally joked, which made Linda lightly chuckle.

"Well, I guess that's one of the perks of being a male speedster. Nobody really chases after us, the female runners," Linda was cut off by Wally.

"Now just a minute that is not true," he began, "y'all are just as important as the males and hot."

"So, you think I'm hot?" Linda grinned, which caused him to turn as red as his hair. A sudden flash caught their attention behind the restaurant glass window stood photographers smiling.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry," he apologized. "They've been following me around since"-

"So, Wally where's Artemis?" one of the photographers asked.

"Did she dump you?" another asked.

"Or did you dump her?" one asked.

"Is Linda your new girlfriend?" another asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for being such a good trooper, Miss Crock," Romano smiled as he looked at the pics through the camera. A light rain shower began to fall from the sky as the models took a short break.

Barbra gave a thumbs up at the pair as she skimmed through the camera, but a frown appeared on her face as Romano whispered something in her ear.

"For the last picture, I want you two to kiss," Romano said. Artemis was surprised when she looked over at Derek, who began to light up like a Christmas tree.

"Whatever you say, sir," Derek leaned to kiss her, but Artemis placed her hand over his mouth. "Romano, couldn't I just give him a hug or a kiss on the cheek?" she suggested.

"Okay, but next time I want the kiss," Romano said.

"Good job, you two," Barbra complimented as she handed them umbrellas. "Listen, I gotta run, Artemis, will you show Derek the way to the hotel?"

"Sure," the blonde nodded as she and Derek sprinted to the limo.

"Is it always like this?" Derek asked as he shook his head side-to-side allowing the drops of water to fall from his golden hair.

"No, not usually, this is actually my first time in the rain," Artemis confessed as she fished out her iphone to check out twitter. She could hide the pang of jealously she felt toward the picture on her iphone screen. It was a picture posted of Wally leaning closely to Linda at a restaurant.

"Wanna talk about it, Blondie," Derek asked noticing her distress.

"It's nothing," she responded not wishing to share her feelings to someone she barely knows.

"Are you sure? Because it looks like something, something bad," Derek pegged her once again much to her annoyance. She turned her head toward the limo window watching the drops of the rain slide down the glass.

"Thanks for the jacket," she said attempting to change the subject.

"You're welcome," he replied scratching the back of his neck, "I'm sure you would do the same," he quickly added, "Of course I don't think I could fit into your jacket because it's pretty small, but not too small," hoping he didn't offend her, "When I say not too small I'm not calling you fat," Artemis couldn't hide the amused look on her face as she listened to the man babble. "Because, Blondie you are not fat, because your body is kickin'-and I'm sorry am I talking too much?" he asked with a warm smile.

"Yes," the limo driver said casually over his shoulder without moving his eyes from the road.

Artemis laughed softly placing her hand over her mouth; she couldn't believe how much he sounded like Wally. The red haired speedster had the tendency to talk too much so much that he wondered if he said the wrong thing.

An awkward silence fell upon the two. As if reading their minds the driver took the hint and turned on the radio. Artemis's heart jumped when she heard _David Guetta's Titanium _playing.

She quietly mouthed the lyrics of the song to herself and couldn't hold back her chuckles when she saw the golden haired man literally acting out the song. He moved his shoulders side-to-side using his iphone as a microphone while he sang

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium."_

After the song ended, Derek tossed an encouraging smile at the blonde and extended his iphone for her to sing into, "Come on, Blondie, you know you want to."

"This stupid," Artemis said. "There is no way I'm going to do that."

_10 minutes later_

Artemis swung her head side-to-side allowing her hair to swing all around while Derek sat dancing beside her as she sang,

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
It's hard to look right, at you baby  
But here's my number, so call me maybe."

When the song stopped the two couldn't stop laughing at how foolish they looked lip singing to the songs. For Artemis this was quite unusual for her considering she never did this kind of thing.

"Alright, Glee, we're here," the driver said to the two as he pulled up to the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The restaurant manager moved the Wally and Linda to a more private area in the restaurant while he had some of his workers send the paparazzi away.

"Can you believe that they thought that Artemis and I broke up," Wally said in disbelief.

"It's possible," Linda replied coyly twisting a strand of her spaghetti with her fork, "Hollywood couples never last."

"We're not in Hollywood," the speedster stated.

"It's all the same Celeb couples just never last," Linda said, "It's just a plain fact."

"Artemis and I aren't like other Celeb couples," Wally said before taking a sip of his drink. "Damn, I wonder what's taking the other athletes so long."

Linda looked down at her plate and then at him, "Wally, they're not coming," she said causing the red haired man to choke on his drink for a split second. "You see, Wally, I've always been a fan of your uncle since I was a kid and when I was teenager you were the one that all us track runners looked up to you were The Flash's Legacy," she blushed, "You're practically a legend or will be if"-she corrected herself, "When you win the Olympic gold medal. It's just I would really like to get to know you better."

"Linda," Wally wanted to be straightforward, "We can be friends, but you have to understand I'm with Artemis."

"Oh my!" Linda blushed covering her reddened face, "You must think I'm trying- Wally I'd never! I didn't mean it that way!"

"Oh God, I'm wrong," Wally's face became as red as his hair, "I'm sorry I thought you were making a pass at me."

"I'm sorry," Linda apologized, "I didn't mean for it to come off that way," she reached to touch his hands, "My bad."

Outside the restaurant Kaldur and Raquel happened to be passing by. "Shut up," the mocha skinned beauty giggled as she looked at her and the swimmer's photo they took together. "I mean it you look beautiful," Kaldur teased as he looked at the picture of the two making funny faces, "America's Next Top Model," he joked earning a playful punch from her.

"Hey, look there's Wally," Kaldur said spotting his friend.

"Who the hell is that?" Raquel asked with an attitude.

"That's Linda Park, she's a woman runner from the South," Kaldur said.

"Hmm," Raquel eyed the two through the window suspiciously, "Well, she is putting the ho in hoe-down," Kaldur laughed at her statement as he eyed the female speedster's boots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've never seen that movie," Derek said as he and Artemis walked down the hallway.

"It's one of my favorite horror movies," she said. "I'm telling you Psycho will scare the hell out of you especially since we're staying in a hotel," the last word of her sentence frightened the male model.

"What happens in the hotel!?" Derek asked impatiently. "Damn it now I wanna see it," he said as Artemis leaned against her door.

"Say how about we watch it," Derek asked.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm going to go take a shower"- she began.

"How about afterwards?" he tried to lure her like kitten with a string.

She had no idea why she started to cave in. Maybe it was because she was jealous of Linda being with Wally? Maybe because she was mad at Wally for going with Linda? Maybe she wanted to get back at her boyfriend? There are so many possibilities that could have led her into making her decision. Perhaps she could have easily been talked out of it if her mind had not been filled with anger and jealously.

"Sure," she answered.

While she took a shower in her hotel room, Derek was texting his friend.

_Ian: You are so fucking lucky man!_

_Derek: She's just what I need to help boost my career. _

_Ian: Isn't she with the New Flash?_

_Derek: Yeah…_

_Ian: You better watch your ass, because that dude can run fast._

_Derek: He's probably doing the same thing to her. Using her to climb to fame, but he's about get pushed off because I'm taking his place."_

In the Artemis's room, the blonde looked at her iphone and saw text messages from Raquel. A dark cloud hung over her head. "Hey," Babe," Wally greeted in a cheerful tone as he entered the room rushing to her side to give her a kiss, but instead she turned away rejecting his kiss.

"So, how was your date?" she asked bitterly.

"Artemis, what are you talking about?" he asked getting closer to her, but she once again rejected him backing away from him.

"I know the other athletes weren't there," she answered receiving a questioning look from him.

"Babe, you got it all wrong"- he said but was interrupted.

"Do I?" Artemis asked showing him pictures on her iphone from the TMZ website of him and Linda sitting close and holding hands at the table. Wally gently takes the phone from her and pulls her into an embrace no matter how much she fights him he refuses to let her go. "Artemis, it wasn't a date," he cups her olive colored skinned face, "How could you think I'd ever do that to you? Artemis, I love you and I would never do anything like that to hurt you."

Her steel eyes met his emerald green eyes, "I love you too."

"I love you more," he smiled that same that always made her weak in the knees, and then he leaned into give her a passionate kiss.

**Sorry, I took so long updating! Please Review! The more Reviews I get the faster I'll update!:)**


	15. Wandering hearts

Chapter 16

**Sorry for taking so long guys! Thanks for reviewing Irenerb, RealMcCoy17, Ms. Mary-Mac2, Mark in Orlando, bittersweet15, Dextra2, Brittday20, music lover bwg, and memmek10k! You guys rock!;) Please Review and let me know what y'all think! Hope y'all enjoy!;)**

"For the last time, Wally, I was not jealous," Artemis lightly punched his shoulder wanting to wipe that smirk off her boyfriend's face. "Besides you were too," she teased as she took her seat.

"Oh, really," Wally grinned leaning against the top of the seat. "Really," Artemis challenged pulling him to her by the neck collar of his shirt so their lips could meet. The speedster enjoyed kissing her, her lips were always soft and inviting and he savored every second of it. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused the two to break their kiss.

"Derek," Artemis said recognizing the man, "I thought you were leaving tomorrow?"

"Oh, I had a sudden change in plans," Derek replied coyly. "By the way, man, you're in my seat." The golden haired man said directly to the Olympic trainee. The tension between the two men was so thick Artemis didn't know whether to get between them or hold her boyfriend back.

"Derek, this is Wally West, my boyfriend I told you about him," Artemis said as the two men did some sort of masculine greeting involving head nods.

"Actually, you're wrong this is my seat," Wally said in a threatening tone.

"Please everybody find your seats," the stewardess said in a cheerful tone. "What's the hold up, gentlemen?" the enthusiastic woman asked. She looked at both of their tickets, "Actually, you two are both wrong. Sir," she pointed to Derek, "Your seat is to the left of the woman and Mr. West, the one on the right of the woman is yours."

'How awkward is this,' the blonde thought silently to herself. She was stuck in the middle between these two men. Wally looked from Artemis to the male model. 'How can this get any worse?' he thought. His question was answered by the sight of Linda Park taking the seat in front of him.

"Hey, Wally," she smiled ear-to-ear. "Hey, Artemis," she quickly added.

"Hey," Artemis said muttering in Vietnamese translating to 'What the hell are you doing here?'

"Isn't this gonna be fun us flying," Linda squealed with excitement. To Artemis she was worse than the perky stewardess.

"So, Blondie, I was thinking since I'm going to be staying in Star City, why don't you show me around," Derek suggested. "After all who knows the town better than the mayor's daughter, right?" he grinned.

"I'll have to check with Barbra," Artemis lied. "But if I got nothing schedule I'm sure Wally and I can show you around," she emphasized on 'Wally' when she said that in hopes he would get the memo.

"So, Wally, have you been sleeping with your beautiful medal," Linda asked.

"Yes," Wally said not referring to the medal, but to his girlfriend as he draped his arm around her shoulders. Linda rolled her eyes, 'This is going to be a long flight,' she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The flight was going smooth; it didn't surprise him that Artemis went out like a candle. Feeling nature calling he decided to gently lay her head on the seat as he slowly got up not wanting to disturb her.

As the blonde laid asleep she couldn't but enjoy the comfort her boyfriend was providing her as a pillow. The way he delicately stroked her hair with his fingers causing her to purr like a feline felt amazing. But the thing that really turned her on the most was when he rubbed small circles on her back, but for some reason the hands that stroked her felt different. Slowly opening her steel colored eyes were shocked to find the hands that were touching her didn't belong to her boyfriend, but Derek's.

"Say, Wally"-Linda turned around to see the male model holding the beautiful blonde very closely. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt," the female speedster said before she turned around the other way, but she couldn't hide the smile on her face of catching Wally's girlfriend in the act with another man.

"Derek, what the hell!" Artemis pushed him away from her wanting him to be as far as away as possible.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful," Derek said.

Meanwhile in the lavatory, Wally came face to face with his ex, Vivian Walker, who was currently trying to get past him. But the second she saw him her hazel colored eyes brimmed with delight. "Wally West," she placing both of her hands on her hips, "It's been long," she smiled, as she brushed a strand of her mahogany blonde hair to the side, "I saw your race, congrats!" she squealed pulling the stunned man into a hug. A hug that brought back so many memories they had shared together.

"Thank you," Wally said backing away from the hug, "Congrats to Banks."

"Who? Oh Derek?" Vivian scrunched up her eyebrows. "We broke up months ago," the pilot came on the loud speakers, "Ladies and gentlemen; we are about please take your seats if you have not already done so."

When Wally returned back to his seat, all he could think about was how weird it was to see his ex. All he could think about was how much he had loved her and was willing to do anything for her. But the second he looked over at Artemis all his thoughts about Vivian dissolved, the only thing that Vivian left him with was a broken heart.

"Something wrong?" Artemis sensed her boyfriend's stiffness.

"I'm fine," Wally lied, as he braced himself for the plane to land.

'I'm fine,' she thought, 'That's all he has to say really?' She could tell something was up and she planned on getting it out of him.

After the plane landed Wally and Artemis were quickly escorted off the plane to avoid a commotion. Unfortunately, when the security escorted them to the vehicle Artemis didn't realize that the security had accidentally forgotten to put one of her bags in the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe my bag is still missing," Artemis groaned in frustration as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. She released a sigh when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, babe, you wanna go jogging with me?" Wally asked dressed in red sweatpants and a golden windbreaker jacket.

"No, I'm sorry," this had been the third time in a row that Artemis had turned down his offer to hang out. "I just really don't feel like it, but you go ahead."

"Babe, what's going on?" he asked with his eyes full of concern.

"Wally," she paused looking down at the floor and then back at her boyfriend, "I don't want to talk about," she said in a stern tone. The kind of tone she used when she felt vulnerable.

"Are you sure?" he tried once more.

"Wally, I'm done talking about this. I don't feel like running, so there just go," she was angry. 'If only I knew why?' Wally thought.

"Listen we don't have to go running, I can stay here with you," Wally suggested.

"I'd rather be alone," Artemis said which surprised him. With that said he nodded his head and she shut the door. As she shut the door her body slowly slid down to the floor curling in a ball as she allowed the tears she had been holding back fall. A knock at the door made her even more upset.

"Go away, Wally!" she yelled. "Please just go away!"

"But it's not Wally! It's Derek" called the voice on the other side of the door.

"Still go away!" she yelled once again.

"But I have something for you!" he yelled. "Please open up!"

She used the back of her hands to wipe her tears away and tried in every desperate attempt to hide the fact that she had been crying. She took a deep cleansing breath before she opened the door to find Derek smiling at her holding her bag that had been missing.

"Oh my!" her hands covered over her mouth for a moment and then she took the bag from him holding it to her chest. "Thank you so much! You-you don't know how much this means to me!"

"Why is it a Louis Vuitton bag, Coach, or Chanel?" Derek guessed.

She laughed, "I don't care about the damn bag. I care about what's inside," she said earning a questioning raised eyebrow from the male model.

A smile appeared on her face when she pulled out a small charm bracelet. The charm bracelet her parents had given her before they died. "This charm bracelet means the world to me," she said while placing it on her wrist.

"Why did speedracer give it to you?" he joked.

"No, my parents did," Artemis said as she lightly touched the charm bracelet with her other hand.

"Dinah and Oliver Queen gave you that delicate little"-

"No," she stopped him from continuing, "My real parents Paula and Lawrence Crock, this week will be the anniversary of their deaths."

"I'm sorry," he apologized for being insensitive.

"Its fine, but seriously, Derek, thank you," she smiled, "Thank you for returning my bracelet. This really means a lot."

"The pleasures all mine," he said while placing a hand on her knee, "But if you would really like to repay me you could give me a tour of this city."

Artemis grinned at him as he waited with anticipation of what she was going to say.

"Let me get my coat," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

'What's going with Artemis?" Wally thought as he continued to jog. Most of the time when he jogged he listened to music as he ran, but today he decided to just think and jog. He couldn't believe he was questioning his relationship with Artemis. Artemis, the woman he had rescued at Stanford. The woman that made him laughed the one who never let him get away with anything, his spitfire. The woman that opened herself up to him in Rome, he thought after they returned back from Rome they'd be much closer, but instead they were drifting apart.

"Wally," a feminine voice called.

The speedster's heart jumped for a second 'was it Artemis.'

"Wally, I swear you are getting faster and faster each time I see you," Linda teased wearing a pink velvet jump suit.

"Linda, how are you?" Wally asked not stopping his jog.

"I'm good sporting the pepto bismol look," she joked. "What about you?

"Modeling the Ronald McDonald look," he joked causing her to hysterically laugh so hard she fell to the ground. "Linda, are you okay? I didn't mean to make you fall."

Still laughing hysterically as he helped her up, "That was good one." She said as she eyed his red sweat pants and yellow windbreaker and to top it off his red hair. A small blush spreaded across her face as she looked at Wally still holding onto to her hand; the second her eyes looked at their hands Wally removed his hand. The two were unaware of paparazzi snapping pictures of them from the bushes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"So over there they sell best burgers in city," Artemis gestured to In-and-Out, "And then over there they sell the best chicken strips and sweet tea," she said pointing to a Chicken Express.

"As a model I'm surprised you know every fast food restaurant by heart," Derek joked.

"Shut up" Artemis said, "I'm not the kind of model that throws up food every night, like you," she joked.

"So, I don't have throw up food lets order some coffee from Starbucks it's on me," he winked, but then looked around, "Um, Artemis, where's a Starbucks?"

"We don't have one," she said with a solid face that slowly transformed into an amused look as she noticed the look of shock on Derek's flawless face. "I'm just kidding there's one on the corner," she smiled. The two began to walk into a crowd of people, but the feeling of a warm hand holding onto hers surprised her, she looked at Derek oddly, while he just shrugged, "So I don't get lost in the crowd."

As Linda and Wally ran together she spotted Artemis walking with that male model, a sinister smile came upon her face.

"So, where's Artemis? Doesn't she run with you?" she asked.

"She didn't feel like running today," Wally said.

"Are you sure she just didn't feel like running…with you?" Linda asked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just asking because I just saw her and Derek walking down Hope street," she said, but nearly got whiplash from how fast Wally turned on his heels the other direction. Linda couldn't help, but silently cheer to herself as she saw the hurt look on the speedster's face.

**(It's December now)**

_Megan's bachelorette party_

Megan being rather bold decided to have her bachelorette party at a club. Artemis wore a black beaded one shoulder top while her long blonde hair draped over her shoulder. Beside her Jade wore a sky chai strap zebra printed halter top. Zatanna wore an oasis low V-neck sequence top. Behind her stood Karen ordering another drink modeling an orange open shoulder top, while Raquel was rockin a floral top; then next to the bride was a Barbra and Cassie modeling same style but different color three quarter crop tops. The bride to-be stood in the center wearing a black and white femme satin top with a red belt.

"So, are you excited about tomorrow?" Barbra asked sipping her drink.

"I'm kinda of nervous," Megan confessed.

"Nervous,"all the ladies yelled.

"Don't be Conner loves you," Cassie said.

_One Direction's that's what makes you Beautiful_ started to play.

"Oh, I love this song," Cassie gushed swaying side-to-side in her chair.

"I'm going to get another Coca-cola anybody want another drink?" Artemis asked getting up from her chair. The girls all said they were fine except for Jade who ordered Artemis to get her a drink.

"Okay," Karen grinned as an invisible light bulb appeared above her head, "I have an idea. How about we play a game: 'Who knows Megan the best?"

"Oh, that sounds fun," Megan squealed like a child.

"I'll go first," Raquel smiled, "Who was Megan's first crush?"

"Justin Bieber," all the girls answered. Everybody knew that she when through a period when she had Bieber fever.

"Damn," Raquel said before drinking her drink.

"Oh-oh, I'll go next. Remember Megan's friend Connie," Zatanna asked.

"Oh, I remember that one summer you spent like the whole summer with her and hardly hung out with us," Jade recalled.

"It was the summer when you turned 16," Barbra confirmed pointing at Megan, "Right?"

"What the hell ever happened to Connie?"Jade asked as she leaned in to hear the answer.

Megan's cheeks began to turn pink, as she realized where this was going.

"Well, first of all there was no Connie,"Zatanna paused, "Connie was Conner!"

"Are you serious," Karen asked as she bursted out laughing along with the other women.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Artemis leaned against the bar counter waiting for her order. The blinding lights of the club were too much for her eyes. She couldn't hold back a chuckle when _Call Me Maybe _started to play. 'This like the millionth time I've heard this song,' Artemis thought to herself. 'Why do people even like it?'

"Artemis?" said a masculine voice.

The blonde haired beauty smiled when she saw the male model. "Derek?" the golden haired man grinned at her and asked, "I'm just here with some friends," he said as he pointed to a table not far from where they were standing. An awkward silence fell between the two as the volume of the music was turned up. "So do you wanna dance?" he blurted out.

"Actually, I need to take these drinks to my table," Artemis said hoping he would take the hint and go, but as she reached for the glasses her hands became full with the drinks. "Here, let me help," not waiting for an answer he literally took the drinks from her, "Lead the way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Connor rolled his eyes as Dick nudged when a stripper winked at him. "So, Connor, please tell me, that Megan is not serious about the dance off tomorrow."

"She is," Connor revealed, "She's dead serious. Hello, Megan has her on the edge."

"It's a good thing y'all are going to Hawaii for y'alls honeymoon then," Wally commented.

"Hawaii. The place where people get leid," Dick smirked which caused all the men to spit out the drinks. "I didn't mean that kind of laid, but yeah that to, but I was actually talking about lei the flower necklaces."

"Speaking of laid," Kaldur emphasized on the 'laid', "you should have seen what I walked in on in Rome."

He glanced over to see Wally giving him a look that said 'don't even start.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry, I took so long guys," Artemis said, "The bartender was so busy and I ran into somebody."

"Who?" Zatanna asked.

"Where are the drinks?" Jade asked looked all around.

"Somebody? Oh, please don't tell me you hired a stripper! I said no strippers!" Megan whined covering her eyes expecting the worst.

"Stripper!" Karen and Cassie literally screamed with joy.

"I don't mind a stripper, but I still wanted my damn drinking," Jade said.

"Derek," Barbra greeted, "How are you?"

Derek placed the drinks on the table, "Hi, Barbra, I'm good. You?"

"Just enjoying my friend's bachelorette party," Barbra said much to Artemis's annoyance.

"Bachelorette party," Derek placed his hands on his hips, "So who's the lucky bride?"

"Me," Megan said in a perky tone.

"Hello, Megan! I love your show I watch it every week," as Derek continued praising Megan for her comedic skills, Cassie asked Barbra, "Can you pair me with a male model like him?"

"Wow, you really are my biggest fan," Megan said as she listened to the golden haired man's rant about her sitcom. "Tell you what how about I have you on my show," Megan said which caused the male model to jump up. "I mean Artemis is going to be on it too," Megan added.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Derek," Artemis said hoping he would go away. Ever since she had gave him the tour of the city. He was none stop trying ask her to hang out again.

"Oh, not so fast, Art," Derek said, "You promised me a dance."

"I feel like dancing too," Cassie said as she took Derek's hand while Derek took Artemis's hand.

Before another word was said, the next thing Artemis knew Derek, she, and Cassie were dancing to _Party Rock_.

"Isn't he sweet," Megan gushed.

"I don't like him," Jade said as she noticed how Derek was dancing closer to Artemis instead of Cassie.

"Now, Jade, he said it was an accident," Barbra reminded.

"I don't care. I still can't stand his ass," Jade said.

"Why?" Zatanna asked her friend's sister while all the other girls waited for the latest gossip.

"Well, Artemis made me swear not to tell," Jade said, but still continued to tell the story. "Anyway, she and Douche"-

"Derek," Barbra corrected.

But the Vietnamese beauty clarified, "Douche. Douche agreed to do the kiss with Artemis."

"So, what's the big deal? It's just a kiss for a magazine, it doesn't mean anything right?" Karen asked.

"Did I mention paparazzi have been saying that they are dating," everyone was silenced by Jade's statement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what's with you Raquel?" Connor asked.

Kadlur took a sip of his drink, "She's nice. She's sexy and I wanna keep seeing her."

While Kaldur continued telling the groom to-be about Raquel, Dick and Roy decided to make their way towards Wally, who looked down in the dumps.

"Dude, what's up," Dick asked.

The Olympic trainee sighed, "I think Artemis and I are drifting apart. When we were in Rome together I thought we would be closer, but we fought during some of it."

"Why?" Roy and Dick asked in unison.

"I was jealous of this asshole that was and is still hanging around her and she was jealous of Linda, we made up, but I can't help, but feel like that spark we had is going away," he said. "Linda, is fun to be around and"-

Roy and Dick looked at each other with the same look knowing exactly what their friend was thinking about doing.

**Please Review and let me know what y'all think. I know there's a lot of drama, but don't worry this is still going to be a SPITFIRE story!;) P.M me if y'all have any suggestions! I'll be uploading more chapters this week!  
**


	16. Some things can't last forever

Chapter 17

**Thank you 3v3ry1luvsm3, Irenerb, Dextra2, unknownworldof, memmek10k, Da'Ink, angelkierra, guest, Brittday20, guest, guest, SusurroSilencioso27, guest, Mark in Orlando, guest, Keepmovingfowar, RealMcCoy17 and sassysweet2 all for reviewing! If y'all have any questions about any of the chapter please P.M me! I hope y'all enjoy!;) **

"_I was jealous of this asshole that was and is still hanging around her and she was jealous of Linda, we made up, but I can't help, but feel like that spark we had is going away," he said. "Linda, is fun to be around and"-_

_Roy and Dick looked at each other with the same look knowing exactly what their friend was thinking about doing._

_The speedster ran a frustrated hand through his red hair and sighed, "I'm going to get another drink." With that said he got up and made his way to the bar leaving two of his best friends behind._

"_Damn," Roy said before taking a big sip of his drink._

"_I know," Dick commented, "The last time I heard him talking like that was when he"- Dick looked over his shoulder to see him talking to the very woman, whose name he was about to say, "Vivian."_

_Roy and Dick glared at the friend from afar._

"_Wally, what a coincidence to see you again," she smiled._

"_Hey, Linda," Wally greeted her as he approached the bar._

"_Doesn't this place bring back so many memories," she said while leaning toward him allowing the Olympic trainee a view of her cleavage. "Come on, you remember. This the exact club where we met."_

"_Oh, yeah," Wally smirked recalling their past, "I was over there dancing to Stayin' Alive, I was trying to do my best John Travolta dance."_

"_And I was sitting at the bar checking out some hot guy with red hair and adorable freckles," she smiled seductively. Wally looked at her, but stayed silent._

"_Listen, Wally, I'm really glad to see you again. Because ever since I saw you on the plane I can't stop thinking about you," she confessed as she fished out a small piece of paper with phone number on it, "Since I'm town maybe we can catch up."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry," Megan said over and over again to herself like a chant as she stood in front of her vanity wearing her beautiful taffeta strapless neckline fit and flare mermaid wedding dress.

"Doesn't she look beautiful," Raquel gushed.

"Doesn't she wanna make you wanna cry," Cassie said.

"I can't believe it's my last morning as a single woman," Megan smiled brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"Not necessarily, right, Dinah," Jade teased looking over at her surrogate mother, who sent her a warning glare.

"Will somebody go check on the groom," Megan asked.

"Now, hold on," Karen began putting down her small bouquet. "You and Connor are not supposed to see each other before the wedding it's bad luck."

"I just want one of you to give Connor's this letter I wrote," Megan said holding up a small letter.

"Oh my God!" panicked the maid of honor, "You're not going to be a runaway bride, are you?"

"No," Megan giggled. "Connor and I wanted to give letters to each other before the wedding without seeing each other."

"Aw, that is so sweet," Barbra said adjusting the straps on her light pink dress.

"You should read he wrote to you to all of us," Zatanna teased.

"Maybe I will if one of y'all takes my letter to him," Megan said waving her letter to Connor for someone to deliver.

"I'll deliever!" Jade offered gleefully.

"No way," Raquel teased, "You already got caught making out with Roy in the store room closet today."

"And she actually wants the letter to get to the groom," Artemis said.

Jade simply shrugged her shoulders as the other women laughed.

"So, who's going to take my letter," whined playfully.

"I volunteer as tribute," Artemis joked as Megan handed her the letter.

The moment she left the room, while the other women continued to compliment the bride Zatanna asked her friend's sister, "What's up with Artemis?"

Jade eyed the dark haired beauty, "What do you mean?"

Zatanna sighed, "Well, the media has been saying"-

"The media says a lot of stupid stuff," Jade said.

"All I'm trying to say. That media has been saying all kinds of rumors about Artemis seeing Derek, "Zatanna said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Artemis yanked on the straps of her pink dress for the millionth time. 'Stupid straps,' she thought. They were irritating the skin on her shoulders. Pausing for a second to adjust her dress straps she heard an echo of someone talking around the corner. She debated with herself on whether she should eavesdrop or not. Peeking around the corner her steel colored recognized that the male talking on the phone was Derek.

"I'm telling you man, I think she's falling for me," Derek said with a cocky smirk. "I don't know what I'm going to say Blondie, do you after the photo shoot do you wanna go out to eat?"

'What? He's planning on asking me out?' she thought as she slowly backed away into a lean muscular chest.

"Wally," she smiled.

"The names Bond, James Bond," Wally said in his best attempt of James Bond.

They both laughed, this had been the most they had talked since.

"I missed you," the speedster said touching his forehead to hers.

"Me too," she said.

"I feel like it's been forever since we've had a moment like this," he said with his arms around her waist as they both swayed side-to-side.

"I know," she said. "We've just been so busy."

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused the two to come back to reality and groan inwardly at the brother of the bride grinning, "You two need to get a room."

"I come in peace," Artemis said, "I have a letter for the groom."

"You better let me give that to him," Garfield said, "After all he is really nervous."

"Nervous?" Artemis raised a questioning eyebrow, but her question was answered when Garfield opened the door to the groomsmen area. Connor was pacing back and forth with anticipation, while Dick and Roy were chatting with the photographer.

"Connor, my sister has a letter for you," Garfield waved the letter at him.

"Is it a letter saying she's a runaway bride," Dick joked earning a death glare from the groom.

"You look very nice, Connor," Artemis complimented hoping it would calm his nerves.

"Thanks," Connor said as he handed her a letter to give to his bride.

While Artemis and the groom were talking Roy noticed Wally checking his phone compulsively; 'Who is Wally texting,' he pondered rubbing his chin a suspiciously manner.

"Young lady would you like for me to get a picture of you with the groomsmen you're walking with?" the photographer asked.

"Sure," Artemis said and called her boyfriend over. Before going to take the picture with his girlfriend, he placed his iphone on the couch. The two posed together for the picture. Wally placed his arms around his girlfriend's waist, Artemis laughed when Ollie entered the room causing her boyfriend to remove his arms her waist. The blonde smiled at her surrogate father who smiled right back at her.

"Hi, Mr. Queen," the red haired man greeted, but flinched when the mayor gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Congratulation, West. I heard you won first in the Olympic trials," Ollie complimented.

While Ollie continued to have a conversation with speedster, Roy sat on the couch and slightly glanced over at his friend's phone that was buzzing. On the screen he noticed it said he had new messages from Vivian. Roy frowned and looked over at his girlfriend's sister, Artemis, the woman who he constantly fought with and hated for dating one of his best friends, but this time he looked at with new eyes he felt sorry for her. In his mind he couldn't even process the idea of his friend cheating on his girlfriend's sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the Reception_

The room echoed with 'Aws' as the bride and groom went to the center of the dance floor to do the first dance as husband and wife to _Adele's Make you feel my love_. The two swayed side to side in a lover's embrace. Megan and Connor lips shared a sweet tender kiss as they danced. Which caused many of the women to let out 'Awws'; after the first dance was finished the bridesmaids and groomsmen decided to do a dance off to entertain the wedding guests.

"Oh, looks likes the men are saying ladies first," the D.J said into the microphone as he started to place _Beyoncé's Crazy in Love_ making all the women to dance. "Let's see what the guys got?"

_Michael Jackson's Bad _started to play. The men lined up and started to moonwalk and do their best Michael Jackson impersonations, some even did the crouch grabbing.

"Ladies show the men what you can do!" the D.J said.

_Katy Perry's California Girls_

Megan lip sang as Katy Perry as she twirled side-to-side, while her ladies in waiting came up to the men until they were face-to-face with them and said, "_We'll melt your popsicle." _

"Men serve them ladies a taste of what y'all can do," the D.J said.

_LMFAO's Sexy and I know it_

Connor lip sang, "_I work out,"_ he said as he approached his wife showing of his muscles which earned a lots hoots and whistles. His groomsmen on the other hand came up to the bridesmaids and started to do the wiggle, wiggle. Zatanna laughed as Dick rubbed against her.

"So ladies and gentlemen, who do y'all think won this dance off? The Groom's team or the Bride's team?" the D.J asked the audience and earned equal amount of cheers for both teams. "Bride and Groom, can we live with a tie?" he asked the couple. "Or how about we settle this Gangnam Style?"

_Psy's Gangnam Style_ started to play which resulted in both men and women to pair off and dance.

The photographer snapped many pictures of the couples dancing. There was one of Raquel sticking her tongue out at Kaldur. Then there was a photo of Dick with his arms around Zatanna's shoulders whispering something in her ear. The next picture was of Jade kissing Roy passionately.

After the dancing was finished the girls went to sit at the table while Megan and Connor went to have a private moment to themselves. "Wasn't that fun?" Karen asked.

Barbra laughed, "I still feel like dancing."

"Wally!" Linda popped out of nowhere like a bat out of hell. "That was very entertaining. You know how to move your body," she smiled seductively, but then she turned to Artemis, "You were alright too. But Wally, you should save that dancing for next week. Speaking of dancing would you like to dance with me?" she asked placing a possessive arm on his shoulder.

As Wally was dragged away by the female speedster, Artemis looked at her friends, "I know I might seem a little paranoid but is it just me or was she flirting with him?"

"She looks at him like she wants to fuck him on the table," Jade said which caused Karen to choke on her drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm telling you he's seeing Vivian," Roy said to Dick, Wally's long-time childhood best friend.

"Vivian," Dick made a face, "I hated Vivian, she was a total bitch not only to us, but most of all to him. West, how can you be so stupid?" Dick questioned as he looked over at his friend who was dancing with Linda. 'Wally's probably making the worst mistake of his life,' thought as he witnessed his best friend leading on not two, but three women. But the real thing that really ticked him off was the thought of Wally hurting his other friend, Artemis.

When the song finished Wally went back to the table, "Artemis, we need to talk," he said to his girlfriend who was yanking on her straps.

"Artemis, I need to talk to you and Derek," Barbra said holding up her iphone. Artemis gave her boyfriend a look saying 'I'll be right back.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So next week I booked a photo shoot for you two, it's the Christmas issue and remember the photographer might want you guys to kiss I need to know is it going to be a problem?" Barbra asked.

"No," the two answered.

"Okay, great. I'm going to call the photographer and let them know," Barbra smiled.

The moment Barbra left an awkward silence fell between the two.

"I went to the Starbucks," Derek said in hopes of sparking a conversation, "You know I really enjoyed that tour."

"It was nice," she replied not saying more.

"Do you still have your bracelet?" he asked. Artemis looked at her bracelet and smiled.

"Yes and thanks again," she said thanked him while she adjusted her straps.

"Um, Blondie, I was thing would after the photo shoot would you like to"-

"No," Artemis said interrupting him. "I'm sorry, Derek, but I have a boyfriend and right now the paparazzi is already spreading rumors about us. If we keep being seen outside of jobs the paparazzi is going to keep spreading lies about us."

The mayor's daughter adjusted her straps once again, but this time one of her straps snapped of causing the top of her dress to almost fall, "Oh my God," she said clinging the dress to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Artemis?" Wally asked Barbra, who sat down.

"She and Derek wanted to talk in private," Barbra said.

'Private?' Wally thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Blondie, if we can't go places together can you please give me one dance here," he asked.

_10 minutes later _

Artemis and Derek returned, but everyone couldn't help but notice the loose strap of Artemis's dress. "So, Wally, what is it that you ask me?"

"Next week is the 2012 Celebration party for the Olympic athletes and I wanted to know if you could be my date?" Wally asked. "It's going to be fun all the athletes will be there and Linda," the second Linda's name was said Artemis groaned.

"Ladies and Gents, the bride would like to throw the bouquet so ladies gather around," he said as he started to play _Beyoncé's All the Single Ladies_.

"Ready?" Megan asked before she turned around and tossed her bouquet over her head.

All the women squealed and fought clawing at each other, knocking others down in the process just to get the title of 'next in line to wed.' The men laughed and watched with amused expressions on their faces as they watched the women grasping and pushing one another as if they were at Black Friday sell.

A shout of glee coming from Raquel, who caught the bouquet, she waved the flowers above her head in triumph.

When it was time for the garter the room was filled with roars of laughter as some of the men slapped the garter away each not wanting to catch it, but the bride couldn't help but smile as she saw her little brother holding up the garter in victory.

The D.J played _Black Eyed Peas I gotta a feeling, _it was then Wally asked his girlfriend to dance. The two danced each enjoying the others company, but as they danced the speedster but feel like he was betraying his girlfriend. He couldn't look into her steel eyes without a guilty conscience. Every time he wrapped his arms around her, he realized she was no longer the one that he did that with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dec. 31_

_Photo shoot_

"Very lovely, Miss Crock," Romano said as he snapped pictures of Artemis wearing a red winter dress with a black belt. Her hair was in its natural long waves as she stood next to the fire place sipping her fourth glass of eggnog; alongside her was Derek waving the mistletoe at her.

"Okay, you two, move closer together, but make sure the kiss is nice and slow," Romano said as he lifted the camera.

"Ready?" the golden haired man asked, while she groaned inwardly as she recognized the minty odor of his breath.

She nodded 'yes.'

Derek placed his arms around her waist pulling her slowly to him, so that their lips were close enough that their noses were almost touching. Closing her eyes she felt his warm mouth molding against hers. For a second she became lost in the kiss allowing her fingers to tangle themselves in Derek's hair.

"Okay, you two that's enough," Romano said shyly.

Artemis pulled away from Derek and gasped for air. She waved her hand towards her face, "Is it hot in here?"

"Just to make sure the pictures come out good I want to get 100 pictures of you two kissing," Romano said gesturing for them to kiss once again.

After the 100th kiss, Artemis felt light headed.

"Excellent you two," Romano praised them, "You may go now, Happy Holidays."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_2012 Olympic Athlete Celebration_

"So, where's Artemis?" Linda asked pulling down her strapless dress a bit to show more cleavage.

"She's going to be a little late," Wally said, "She's finishing up a photo shoot." He glanced at his watch and came to the conclusion that she was never going to come. To get his mind of his girlfriend he decided to go get a drink, but as he waited at the bar for his drink he could hear people whispering behind him.

"_When I head West was dating Artemis Crock I thought he was lucky son of a, but now I don't think he's so lucky."_

"_I heard she was caught making out in the store room closet with Derek Shadows at Megan Kent's wedding. _

"_Yeah and her straps were all loose. So y'all know what that means."_

Wally was about to turn around and yell at his fellow athletes, but the intercom came on saying, "Sorry, about this folks, but the snow storm is coming fast so we recommend you all get home before the storm hits. Happy New Year!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artemis swayed side-to-side literally almost falling over.

"Would you like for me to drive you home," Derek offered.

"No," Artemis said.

"That's too bad because I was hoping we could go get a drink," Derek suggested.

"I can't anyway, it's too late," Artemis said. 'Too late,' she thought. "Shit! I forgot about Wally's athlete Celebration."

"Mr. Shadows , I suggest you and Miss Crock leave at once before the storm arrives," Romano called Derek.

"Damn it, my tires are low," Artemis cursed looking at her tires.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride," Derek said grabbing his car keys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Wally arrived to his apartment he was surprised to find a purple purse lying on his coffee table. He knew it didn't belong to Artemis, but his question was answered when he saw Vivian standing in his bedroom doorway only wearing one of his T-shirts.

"Hey, Sexy," Vivian said in a seductive tone as she pulled him closer to her.

Unable to control himself Wally scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom as she continued to kiss up and down his neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe the roads are that bad I can't even get home," Artemis said as she sat in Derek's living room on the couch. But most of all I can't believe I missed Wally's party. This is the 5th event I missed that he invited me to."

"Relax, Blondie," Derek casually said feeling like he was going to get lucky tonight. "Would you like a drink?" he asked holding a scotch for her.

"No," she said as she pulled out her phone and tried to call Wally to apologize for missing his party.

"Blondie, I know this might come out the wrong way, but I have to say I'm glad you're with me for New Year's Eve," he lightly laughed, "This my first New Year's Eve with a beautiful lady," he said as he snuggled next to her on the couch.

"Derek, that's really nice of you to say," Artemis said as she moved away from him and got up from the couch, "But I"-

"I know," Derek said in a sour tone, "You're still with West."

Derek looked over at the clock and saw that it was already New Year's day.

"Happy New Year," Derek said.

"Happy New Year, Derek," Artemis said as she pulled his face close to hers only to give him a kiss on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

_As the month of January progressed Wally and Artemis's spark was slowly fading away. Wally was angry about Artemis missing his celebration, but after having sex with Vivian he decided to let his girlfriend off the hook. Artemis was unaware of Wally's relationship with Vivian, but she could tell something was up. She just knew Linda had to be the one ruining their relationship. Derek on the other hand seemed to back off a bit. Wally felt terrible for what he was doing. Never in his life would he predict that he would do these actions. 'How can this get any worse?'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX_

_Feburary Friday the 13__th_

The blonde haired beauty noticed that she had accidentally received some of her boyfriend's mail, so instead of waiting for her boyfriend to arrive from his run she decided to put his mail in his apartment. After she unlocked his apartment door she heard his phone buzzing. Wally always had the tendency to leave his phone at home when he went on his run. As she was about to leave she noticed that there were multiple messages on the screen from Linda. Holding the phone up to her ear she gasped as she heard Linda's voice mail saying how she had fun the other night and when they were going to see each other again. Artemis could feel her blood boiling and she felt the urge to hit something hard and scream.

Out of frustration she left his apartment and drove to the Fitness Arena, the place she knew Wally went to every Friday. When she arrived there she noticed Roy, Dick, and Kaldur were there. The three men could tell that she was pissed off.

"Hi, Artemis," the three greeted and flinched when she turned them.

"Your friend," she said. "My boyfriend. I cannot believe that man!" she yelled as she stomped her foot. "He is such an egotistic arrogant bastar"-

"Oh God, she knows," Kaldur whispered to the two men.

"I know, Crock, I'm friends with West, but even I think it's stupid that he's been seeing Vivian"- Roy said.

"Who?" Artemis asked with both hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow.

Kaldur and Dick looked at Roy in horror as he accidentally confessed his friend's secret. The three men froze when they saw their friend entering through the doors.

"Hey, Babe, there you are"- Wally sprinted up to his girlfriend who was glaring at him. His friends watched the entire ordeal in terror. The one thought that crossed their minds was that their friend was a dead man walking.

"Who the hell is Vivian?" Artemis asked the man before her.

Wally was shocked and surprised all at once. He didn't have enough time to react because before he knew it Artemis's hand slapped the side of his face. Wally opened his mouth to say something, but again she slapped him. He knew he deserved it, he never meant to hurt her. Artemis held her hand up again like she was going to hit him, but instead she started to run away. Wally ran up to her, but she pushed him away.

"NO! Don't touch me!" she screamed at him with tears streaming down her face. It hurt Wally to see her like this. He tried to chase after her again, but Dick placed his hands on the speedster's shoulders. Roy looked at Wally and said, "Stay the hell away from her," Roy said in a protective tone.

**The End**

**J.K! I'm just kidding. I know that there's a lot of drama guys, but remember this is a spitfire story! It's still going to be a spitfire story. Please Review or P.M me! I'll upload my new chapter hopefully tomorrow on Tuesday!;)**


	17. Somebody that I used to know

Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I took so long! I've been so busy with everything! So since I took such a long time to get back to y'all I decided to make this chapter really long!:)**

**Thanks so much for reviewing Irenerb, Mgann, Unknownworldof, Da'Ink, GetTraught, SusurroSilencioso27, Dextra2, angelkierra, randommonkeyz998, BlueDinosaurs, Bittersweet15, Guest, Keepmovingforwar, yellow penguin, dyinghere, Guest, C.G, Guest, and Real McCoy17, Sassysweet2, Memmek10K, Alamodie, Codby, M and Summer 1234!:) Please Review or P.M me! Hope y'all Enjoy!;)**

_Valentine's Day_

"Jade, remember if we see Wally," Roy began, but Jade cut him off.

"I know-I know don't punch his face in," Jade said as she and her fiancé made their way up to her sister's apartment. They both agreed that Artemis shouldn't be alone today, especially since after yesterday. Roy had told his future bride everything he had witnessed yesterday.

The moment they reached the apartment door Jade didn't even bother knocking; instead she fished out her sister's spare key and put it into the lock. Artemis looked at them as they walked in, the couple was surprised to find the blonde listening to the ending of the _Adele's Rolling in the Deep. _

"Hey, there sis," Jade said as she looked at her sister who stood in the kitchen doorway wearing an gray oversized sweat shirt and pajama pants her hair was hold pulled back in a ponytail. "Hey, what bring you two here?" she asked but then added, "On Valentine's Day."

"We just wanted to spend the day with you," Jade said as Pandora started to play _Demi Lovato's Skyscraper_.

"Spend the day with me," Artemis eyed her older sister oddly and crossed her arms over her chest.

Jade nodded her head and jabbed Roy with her elbow to say something, "Ow," he said. "We were going to go Archery Park and we thought it would be great if you came too."

The blonde looked at the two she knew they didn't want her to be alone on Valentine's Day especially since yesterday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Archery Park_

Artemis steadied her bow for the target; archery was her passion, her escape from her problems. It helped her relieve her stress and in a way it was somewhat relaxing. Exhaling her breath she released her arrow that was a bulls eye.

"Not, bad, Artemis," Jade said. "You're practically better than Roy."

"Hey!" her fiancé turned to his future bride to-be, who was smirking at him. "By the way I'm getting hungry why don't we hop into the cart and go get some hotdogs."

"You two go on ahead," Artemis said, "I'm going to move on to the next target."

She waved her sister and her future brother in-law off as she picked up her bow and began to walk across the valley to the next target, as she strolled down the path her steel colored eyes skimmed the area taking in the scene. 'What Am I doing here?' she asked herself. This place reminds me of him.

_Flashback_

_To spark a conversation to help both them open up he asked, "Why do you love archery?"_

_"Why do you love running?" Artemis said back._

_Artemis was way different than the past girls he had dated. In fact that's what he liked about her. She said whatever came to her mind._

_"I asked you first?" he said with a smile._

_"Okay," she picked up her bow pulled out an arrow aiming it toward a target, "I loved the idea of hitting the target, scoring a bull's eye. I felt like every time I hit the center of the target my life would get better."_

_With that said she released the arrow and the arrow glided in the air finally reaching the center of the target._

_"Not bad," Wally gave her a warm genuine smile._

"Artemis," the blonde recognized that voice and immediately lifted up her bow in defense at the red haired man, who held his hands up.

"Artemis"-he stepped closer.

"Stay right there," she said in a harsh tone.

"Artemis," he began.

Wally looked at the woman standing before him aiming an arrow at his chest, the same woman, who that he had hurt by breaking her heart.

"I know," Wally said looking at her.

"No, you don't. You don't understand," she said slightly lowering her arrow. "You ruined it. You ruined everything," she said with tears she regretted streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Artemis," he sighed upset with himself about what he had done. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he sighed steeping closer. "I just hope someday you can forgive me."

"But the thing is Wally, I never will," she said as backed away escaping from him.

The blonde fled to the entrance of Archery Park and was immediately trapped by a crowd of people snapping pictures of her.

"Not today," she barked.

"Come on, Babe, just a little more," a photographer said.

'Babe,' Artemis cringed at the name Wally once called her, which increased her anger.

"I want you all to leave now!" she yelled.

"Where's your boyfriend?" one asked.

"Yeah, where's Wally West?" another asked.

"Artemis," Jade called from a distance with Roy beside her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The relationship ended on Valentine's Day. Artemis moved out of her apartment and moved into a new condo in the city. She couldn't bear the idea of living across from someone who she was once close to. It wasn't long for the paparazzi to figure out that Mayor Oliver Queen's daughter and Flash broke up. Rumors escalated in attempt to uncover their mysterious break up. Unfortunately a scandal began to spread around. **_

"_**Yeah, me and Arty were seeing each other for a while and she was very friendly," Derek grinned with a wink at the camera, "If you know what I mean. We spent New Year's Eve together and let's just saw it was a night to remember."**_

"_**And there you have it," an E anchor man said with photos of Artemis with Wally and another picture of her with Derek behind as he revealed the latest gossip. "Sources that model, Artemis Crock met male model Derek Shadows at a photo shoot, the two's friendship quickly escalated from being more than just friends. Which is why Olympic runner, Wally West was spotted with female Olympic runner, Linda Park. Tweet us about what you think. Did Artemis's lustful ways push her boyfriend away into the arms of another woman? Thank you and we'll be back."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_March 28 _

"Those idiots," Artemis groaned standing in sweat pants and a sweat shirt. Megan silently agreed as she allowed her make up stylist to finish her eyeliner. They were on the set with of Hello Megan, the woman known as Mrs. Morse-Kent had invited to have her friend co-star with her in the Stand Up and Fight episode.

"Don't pay attention to them," Megan said. "They always tell lies."

"I agree," her make-up artist nodded, "I don't believe the shit they say on T.V," the woman's fingers lightly dabbed the make up on her face, but then turned to a flustered young purple haired woman. "So how was he?" she asked with a smile.

"He is so sweet and sexy," the purple haired woman gushed.

"How are y'all talking about?" Artemis asked.

"You know the new co-star along with you, I think he's some kind of athlete," Megan said. "I personally haven't had the opportunity to meet him. But after hearing those two," she referred to the two make-up artists, "I can't wait."

"Megan, Artemis," the producer of Hello Megan called. "You're on in 5,4,3,2,1."

The live audience began to laugh sing along as the Hello Megan theme song began to play.

"Welcome one and all to Hello Megan," the producer smiled. "Please Welcome, Sadie Hinks as Dory," he gestured for the quirky brunette to run out and do a twirl for the audience.

"Hey, y'all," she smiled waving at the audience.

"And Brent Reynolds as Carson and Rocko Jenkins as Connor," the producer shook both of their hands as the men went to shake hand to some of the audience.

"And don't forget Nat Perry as Gloria," the producer smiled as the dark haired beauty waving at the camera.

"Starring the beautiful Artemis Crock as Dandy and La'gann as Richard," the producer smiled gesturing for the two to run out together to greet the audience

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Acting out the show_

"Dory, I'm so excited about going to Music/Arts Center it's going to be so fun," Dory said. "I love the symphony," she said as she skimmed through the preview book.

"And I love the art," Carson raised his eyebrows up and down as he looked at the photos of the art that consisted of topless women.

"Hold on let me see some of that," Connor reached over earning a throat clearing from Megan.

The opening of the door startled everyone, Artemis entered in with her hair messed up and her hair all crazy and her jacket was loosed like it had been yanked on.

"Hey, Dandy," Dory greeted cheerfully, but the blonde said nothing but sat down in a chair and sighed, "Hey."

"So, did you get the tickets," Connor asked.

"No," the blonde answered, 'I'm sorry I-I- I forgot."

"How can you forget about something like that," Carson said, "You've been talking about this event for months, cuz. How can you forget about getting the tickets?"

"Well, it was a long day, I'm tiered, and I was mugged," she said which earned everyone' attention.

As she continued to explain what happened the actors listened while the audience sat there in shock.

"He wasn't even big," Dandy said running her hands through her hair, "But he just scared the hell out of me."

"But all he took was an empty bag that you bought today, that's all nothing major," Dory said since she knew that Dandy had carried a wallet in her pocket.

"But that's not all they took," she said clearly shaken by the entire ordeal everyone placed comfort hands over hers.

_Commercial break and we're back_

"Megan, I don't think this is a good idea," Dandy said pulling back from her friends grips that were on both of her wrists. "I think I should go home."

"Dandy, you can't live in fear forever," Megan said pulling her friend.

"Yeah, you don't wanna end up like the lady from Copy Cat," Dory said "You'll be adorkaphobic."

"You mean agoraphobic," Dandy said as she entered the building and saw a small group of woman sitting on a mat carpet, while a woman, that was in charge of the gathering smiled at them, "Welcome to Self-Defense class. My name is Whitney and our attacker," she gestured a man in head gear mask and in a protection suit appeared in the doorway, "Is my boyfriend Mat."

"Now, the first thing we're going to learn is say 'No,'" Whitney said.

"You should have learned that word a long time ago," Dory teased her friend.

"I want you all to say No like this," she said from a sweet tone to a warrior yell, "NNNOOO!"

"Can I have a volunteer?" she asked.

"NNNNOOOO!" Megan yelled causing all the women to giggle at her outburst.

"Not bad," Whitney complimented.

"Anyone else who wants to stand up and yell it directly at Mat?" the instructor asked.

"Come on, Dandy, Dandy," Megan and Dory both cheered for their friend who attempted to shut them up.

"Come on, up, Dandy," Whitney said.

Dandy stood up awkwardly, "Okay-okay, I can do this. I have to do this so I can stop being scared."

Mat came close to Dandy which reminded her of her traumatic experience.

"Okay, Dandy, yell 'NNOO,'" Whitney said.

Dandy looked up at the man in the mask with fear in her steel eyes and quickly backed away running out of the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Phone Call_

"What do you mean you don't wanna go back," Megan asked. "Dandy, this is supposed to help you. Don't you wanna go with me and everybody to the Music and Art center? Richard is going to come and hello you've been wanting to meet him since like forever."

"None of what we learned is helping me. I can't help it, Megan," Dandy confessed, "I'm scared for my life. I'm not going to self-defense class or the Music/Art Center and that's that," Dandy said as she hung up the phone. 'Damn it,' she thought I left my bag in the parking garage I better go and get it.'

_Parking Garage_

After she retrieved her bag she noticed a man leaving his car walking toward her. The man looked at her, but stepped into the elevator holding it open for her.

"Oh, no, it's fine," Dandy said in panic, "I-I'm just waiting for my boyfriend Butch," she said hoping to scare the guy away. "He's a wrestler."

The man eyed her oddly and closed the elevator. Dandy released a sigh of relief, but terror engulfed her when she saw the elevator doors open with the guy standing there again.

"I guess, Butch took the stairs instead of the elevator…because he's strong," she said getting ready to run the other direction far away from the man, but the man grabbed, "Hold on," her said.

"NNOO!" Dandy screamed. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME OR I'LL KICK YOU SO HARD YOUR WHOLE FAMILY WILL FEEL IT!" she yelled causing the man to back away quickly.

"I'm sorry," he said before running off.

Dandy was shocked by her triumph; she smiled to herself and yelled, "NOOOOOO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That Dandy went Megan's house and told her everything that happened. "I'm so proud of you," Megan said pulling her friend into a hug. "So does this mean?"

"Yes, I'm going to the Music/Art Center and I want to finish Self-Defense Class and I want to see Richard," Dandy beamed with delight.

"Hello, Megan" the red haired woman said lightly hitting her head, which earned roars of laughter from the audience, "Richard come out here," she called.

Dandy turned pink when she recognized the man before her as her attacker in the parking lot. "Oh, shit."

"Richard, this is Dandy," Megan introduced the two.

"We've met before," Richard said.

"Richard, I'm so sorry, it's just I' m taking a self-defense class and I thought you were trying to"- Dandy stopped talking when Richard held his hand up and smiled.

"Dandy, I have a mom and a little sister what you did was great," he said.

Dandy enjoyed his praise, "Really? Were you scared?"

"I was petrified!" Richard said.

With the last line said the live audience clapped and cheered for the actors performances.

"Thank you all so much! Y'all have been such a wonderful audience," Megan smiled, "Please tune in for the next episode and be sure to watch Chat with Kay Reno, yours truly and Artemis Crock we'll be on the talk show."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After his long run all Wally West wanted to do was sit down and relax. However, Vivian had other things on her mind. "Hey, sexy," she purred licking the side of his face.

"Viv, please, I don't feel like it," he said turning away from her.

"What don't tell me you're still thinking about that little slut?" Vivian bitterly said.

"Don't call her that," Wally defended his former girlfriend.

"Oh, please all the tabloids say she was screwing Derek Shadows, Hell! Derek even said it on T.V," Vivian said, "Face it, she's ho."

"Shut the hell up," Wally yelled silencing Vivian for once in her life, 'Don't you ever call her that."

"Fine, I'm leaving," Vivian said grabbing her coat and slamming the door. Wally sighed and got up to get a snack from the fridge, but as he opened the fridge his fingertips lightly felt picture on the side of the fridge. It was a picture of him and Artemis in a photo booth kissing each other. He silently scolded himself for making the biggest mistake he had ever made.

_Ring ring_

"_Hello, Wally, this Donnie Dawson, the producer of Chat with Kay Reno and we would like to invite you on the show.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The talk show**_

"Welcome one and all, today we have four special guests today: star of Hello Megan, Megan Morse-Kent, athlete, Cameron Mahkent, model who's now maybe thinking about acting, Artemis Crock, and Olympic athlete, Wally West."

_Back stage _

The blonde beauty looked at herself in the mirror. She carefully made sure her dark green vince camuto sleeveless bead waist dress looked okay. Megan stood next to her modeling a peach colored dress that complimented her skin and wavy red hair.

"So, how's going to be on the show with us?" Artemis asked as she looked at her twitter reading a tweet on her phone from her sister that said, 'don't choke tonight, sis.'

"I think Cameron Mahkent," Megan said casually, but Artemis froze and stared at her friend in shock. "Cameron Mahkent as in the Cameron that is Jade's ex," Artemis said.

"Really?" Megan asked completely forgetting a time when Jade wasn't dating Roy since they had been dating since Megan could remember. Then again Jade dated Cameron before she even knew Megan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn," Cameron said as he popped his knuckles, "I've only be with y'all for a couple a weeks and they're already calling me a member of the team. I've never done this interviewing thing before so I'm kind of nervous."

"You'll do fine," Kaldur said as he pulled on his grey suit jacket.

"Says the one who has been doing interviews for how long now," Wally joked adjust his black suit jacket.

"Guys, y'all are on in a 15 minutes," a woman with a head set device said to the three men.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Talking with Kay_

"So Mrs. Morse-Kent," Kay smiled, "How's married life?"

"It's been amazing," Megan beamed with delight as she held up her left showing of her wedding ring.

"We're still in that honeymoon phase."

"Oh really. Are you two planning on having kids anytime soon?" the talk show host asked.

Megan searched in her mind for the right words to say, next to her Artemis smiled waiting for her friend to answer. "Actually, Conner and I have been too busy. You know with Hello Megan."

The audience bursted into cheers as she said Hello Megan, after all it was the hottest show of the year.

"So, Megan, rumor has it that Megan may be getting married." Kay said, "Is that true?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Megan said. "But I will tell you that this season there will be filled with a lot of new characters. In fact, Artemis will be staring in the new episode."

Kay Reno looked at the blonde, "I love that dress, Artemis, it's beautiful."

"Thank you," Artemis said.

"You and your sister have such a wonderful style," she complimented, "Can we get a photo show the audience a picture of Jade and Artemis at last month's fashion show.

Men in the room let out wolf whistles, which caused Artemis and Megan to laugh.

"Speaking of which how's the wedding process going for the happy couple?" the woman asked the blonde.

"It's getting hectic," Artemis admitted. "My sister is literally turning into a bridezilla, in fact I actually have a video to share with y'all. Dinah filmed it when we were in the dress shop."

_Video_

"_Jade, say something to the camera," Dinah encouraged her daughter._

"_Today, I picked out the dresses for my bridesmaids. I hope they like them," Jade said._

_Artemis was the first to step out of the dressing room in a dress that clung tightly to her body like second skin and it was so low cut that Artemis feared that her breast would spill out. As the other women stepped out of the dressing room they all shared the same facial expression as Artemis. _

"_So what do y'all think?" Jade asked._

"_Well"-Zatanna began._

"_Actually"-Megan said._

"_On the other hand"-Raquel attempted._

"_We," Karen and Cassie attempted._

"_Um," Barbra tried._

"_We don't like these dresses," Artemis confessed_

The audience started to laugh.

"_What!?"Jade stood up and circled around the women, "Why?"_

"_Because we're supposed to be your ladies in waiting," Artemis said slowly placing her hands on her hips so her dress wouldn't fall from her body. "Not your ladies of the night."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**At Zatanna's apartment**_

"_**Those dresses were so itchy," the raven haired beauty commented as she remembered the fabric of the dresses.**_

"_**But you looked sexy in it," Dick teased with his arms wrapped around her as they cuddled on the couch watching the Kay Reno show. "When it's a commercial you think you could put it on Football," he asked, but Zatanna was so caught up in her show that she didn't hear him.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**_

"That was hilarious!" Kay giggled. "Thank you for sharing that with all of us. But speaking of ladies of the night," Artemis stiffened, "There have been rumors going around which I'm sure you are aware of about the break up between you and Olympic athlete Wally West."

_**Zatanna and Dick were dead silent as they waited for their friend to answer.**_

"I'm aware," Artemis said.

"But what is your response? In fact if you don't mind me asking why did you two break up?"

"_**None of your damn business, Kay," Zatanna shouted at the T.V.**_

Megan sensed her friend's anger rising. The blonde haired beauty could feel her blood boiling, "We broke up because we felt like it was the right thing and that's all I'm going to say about the break up," Despite the mayor's daughter's hatred toward the speedster she didn't feel like it was her place to reveal everything on live T.V. "But I am going to confess that tabloids are telling lies about me."

"_**Nicely said Artemis," Dick said.**_

"Well, I guess will get more into that when we come back"-Kay began.

"_**Well now that there's a commercial can I turn it?" he asked his girlfriend as he picked up the remote.**_

"Don't touch that remote viewers after the commercial we'll be talking to some of the Olympic athletes: swimmer, Kaldur'ahm, newcomer Cameron Mahkent and last but not least runner, Wally West,"-

_**Dick dropped the remote as he heard his girlfriend shout, "Don't turn it!"**_

"About their training," Kay said as the camera went to commercial. Artemis immediately turned to Megan who shared the same expression as her they had no idea Wally would be there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Backstage_

"You guys ready?" the woman with the head set device asked. "Oh, by the way when y'all get on stage be sure to sit on the left of the Mrs. Kent and Miss Crock," she said causing Wally to choke on the snack he had been eating.

"Crock? Which Crock the one that's engaged or Artemis?" Cameron asked. Wally cocked an eyebrow at the man's question. 'Why was he so interested,' he thought. Cameron apparently read his mind, because he answered his question, "I used to date Jade when we were preteens," he said, "But it's been forever since I've seen her or Artemis. Didn't you used to date Artemis?"

Wally nodded. Kaldur had a look on his face expressing he knew this day would come. That his friend would regret what he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everybody please welcome: Kaldur'ahm, Cameron Mahkent, and Wally West," Kay gestured as the three men walked on stage giving her, Megan, and Artemis hugs and handshakes. However, the blonde haired beauty didn't hug Wally instead she just shook his hand.

"Before we get into details about the Olympics, Mr. West, I would like to ask you a few questions on behalf of our viewers. Why did you and Artemis break up? Was it because she was," Kay pulled out a couple of magazine with many titles about Artemis, "She was Chasing after another man while you were chasing for the gold medal, Easy A for Artemis, Artemis does more with Derek than just a spread," as Kay Reno continued Wally's emerald green eyes looked at his former girlfriend, he could see the embarrassment on her face. She was humiliated. Just because of their break up, the world labeled her as the culprit in the relationship, he wasn't going to let the world think of her this way. He knew what he needed to do.

"All those magazines are false," he said. "Artemis broke up with me because I kept my eyes on something else besides the prize." He confessed, "The break up was my fault, Artemis was loyal to me and," he sighed, "I wasn't loyal to her."

As Kay moved onto the next subject to talk to Kaldur'ahm, Wally looked up at Artemis who was staring at him with her steel eyes, those steel colored eyes he looked into when he kissed her a long time ago. She mouthed, 'thank you,' to him.

After Kay finished talking to everybody about what was going on in their lives she said, "Now it's time for us to do who is the Pick-up line Expert?"

Kaldur went first, "Um, I hope you know CPR, cause you take my breath away."

Then Megan, "If you were a library book I would totally check you out."

Cameron looked over at Artemis, "I think you have something in your eye. Oh wait, it's just a sparkle."

Artemis thought for a moment," Say do any of you have a jersey, because I want your name and number."

Wally said to Artemis, "Most people like to watch the Olympics because they only happen once every 4 years, but I I'd rather talk to you cause the chance of meeting someone so special only happens once in a lifetime."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After the Show_

Artemis was the last to leave her dressing room. When she exited the dressing room she was surprised to see Wally standing there. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said back. "Thanks for what you said."

"You're welcome," the red haired man said, "Artemis, I-I want"- but he stopped talking when she gently shook her head, 'no.'

"Wally, we're never gonna be as close as we used to be," she said as she looked at the painful look on his face. "It's just too soon for us to talk. I-I'm still hurting from that day," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said again as he looked at the woman he used to kiss all the time. He missed making her laugh, he missed talking to her, and he missed be there for her, but all that changed now, now she was just someone that he used to know.

**Please Review!:) P.M me if y'all have any suggestions or questions and if any of y'all are TEEN TITAN fans please look for my new AU story involving Beastboy and Raven!:) **


	18. Some kind of Wonderful

Chapter 19

**Well, the world didn't end! Don't worry guys this is still a spitfire story! Sorry for the long wait guys! No matter what I am going to finish this story! Please Review and I hope y'all enjoy!:) Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! **

Artemis adjusted her pony tail as she listened to Tiffany Sparks, the pole dancing instructor lectured on how this class was going to work. After listening to Tiffany's long lecture about pole dancing Artemis realized took her job way to seriously.

"So are you excited, sis?" Jade asked with a small bridal veil on her head. Artemis eyed her sister she still couldn't believe her sister want to have her bridal party at pole dancing class.

"Eehh," Artemis shrugged.

"Now let's begin," Tiffany clapped her hands, "I want each of you to line up to your own pole and once you do so I want y'all to look at yourselves in the mirror."

"Hello, sexy," Jade said looking at herself in the mirror. "Oh, Tiff, I'll be back I'm just going to run to restroom," Jade called over her shoulder receiving a nod of approval from the instructor. Artemis stared at her sister with suspicion that was the third time in a row that her sister had went to the bathroom.

Seductive music began to play from the radio.

"Okay, now ladies I want you to take a breath and watch me," she walking to her own pole. "Ladies, you have to feel it. You have to live it," she placed her hand on the pole, "You must become one with pole," began to twirl around it," Don't control the pole, let…the pole control you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Roy yelled looking at his best man Wally West. The man beside him had suggested for his bachelor party they go skydiving. This was the future grooms first time ever, Connor, Mal, and Dick had done it before.

"Roy, whatever you do don't look out the window," Dick joked.

"Now just because you said that it makes me want look out the window," Roy said.

"Alright fellas, it's time for y'all to jump," a professional sky diver called.

Conner and Mal were the first ones to jump out.

"Oh, shit!" Mal yelled as the jumped out of the plane.

Dick gave a curt nod to the speedster and the future groom before he jumped out of the plan doing skillful maneuvers while his two friends watched.

"Show off," Wally muttered. "Okay, Roy, are you ready?"

Roy looked at the red haired man and nodded 'yes.' And in one swift motion the two jumped.

"DDDAAAMMMMNN," Roy yelled as he and his best man were gliding towards earth. It was a matter of minutes before the feet touched the ground.

Roy lost his balance the moment his feet touched the earth. He was panting as he struggled to catch his breath after the yelling he had just finished doing.

"You alright, man?" Wally asked regretting the idea of recommending that they go skydiving.

Roy nodded his head and then looked up the speedster, "So Artemis, really did that?" he asked gesturing to the whole sky diving concept.

Wally grinned remembering the day he took her sky diving.

"Don't let me go," she said before they made the jump.

"Never," Wally promised taking her hand. But in reality he didn't keep his promise. He let her go.

Roy sat up and looked at the Olympian trainee. True he had been angry at Wally for hurting Artemis, but a part of Roy couldn't stay mad at the red haired speedster forever. Wally, Dick, and he had been friends since they were teenagers. Hell, they even made a promise that they'd all chose each other to be their best men at their weddings.

As Wally held a hand out for Roy to grab as leverage to help him Roy said, "West, I made you my best man, don't do anything to make me regret it."

The speedster thought it was a miracle he was be invited to the wedding period, but to be asked to be the best man was an honor.

"You won't," Wally said. He knew that his cheating not only hurt Artemis, but it hurt others closest to him. This scandal left Roy conflicted. His best friend was cheating on his fiancé's sister and he said nothing. This plagued Roy's mind for a long time. Nobody knew that Roy had confronted Wally telling him that he needed to tell Artemis the truth or that he would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just feel it and have fun," Tiffany said wrapping her legs around the pole.

'Are you serious,' Artemis mouthed to Karen and Cassie, who were trying to stifle their laughter.

"You," Tiffany pointed to Artemis, "I want you front in center. Do what I just did."

"Me" Artemis asked. "Do that? That stuff with the twirls and spins? I can't don't do that," she said earning groans and motivation from her friends.

"Come on, Artemis, you can do it," Jade teased.

The blonde gave her sister a threatening glare. She sighed and rubbed her hands together and then popped her knuckles, 'Here goes nothing.'

As the seductive music began to play Artemis gripped the pole and wrapped one leg around it as she twirled around it. Unfortunately, she couldn't keep a straight face, because before she knew it she was laughing.

"Okay, I'm done," Artemis said with a fake bow.

"That's enough for today," Tiffany said. "Some people got it or they don't. That's enough for tonight," the instructor turned to Jade, "Congratulations tomorrow, darling, on your big day. I send my love."

After the instructor left, the Vietnamese woman turned to her friends and asked, "Who's hungry for the Cheesecake Factory?"

_At the Cheesecake factory_

"Hello, ladies, would y'all like for me to start y'all of with drinks?" the waiter asked with a smile.

"I'll have a margarita," Zatanna said.

"Me too," Cassie said as she looked through the menu.

"I would like some white wine," Karen said.

"Red wine for me," Raquel said.

"Dido," Barbra smiled.

"Coco-cola," Artemis said since she never drank.

"Water for me," Jade said opening her menu. All the women immediately stared at the woman in disbelief. The future bride felt their eyes on her as she grinned and pointed at the menu, "Okay, I know what I'm getting," the women said nothing, but just simply stared at the woman.

"What the hell is y'all's problem?" she asked.

"You didn't order a wine like you usually do," Karen said.

Jade smiled, "So, neither did Artemis."

"I never order wine," Artemis stated. "What's going on?"

Jade sighed, "Fine, I was going to wait till tomorrow but since y'all are making a big fuss about it," she cleared her throat, "I'm pregnant."

They all squealed and murmured, "Congratulations."

"Are you sure?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, I got all the signs," Jade said listing every point with her fingers, "I'm nauseas, going to the bathroom a lot, eating crazy, and plus Roy and I went to my doctor and he said I'm pregnant."

"I'm so happy for you," Zatanna said.

"So, I'm going to be an aunt," Artemis said.

"And I'm going to be a mommy," Jade said.

"So what do you want a girl or a boy?" Raquel asked.

"A girl," Jade said.

"And what if it's a boy?" Barbra asked.

"Simple operation," Jade joked.

The waiter brought back their drinks and got their orders and promised he would be back in 15 minutes.

"Now remember the only ones who know about my pregnancy are y'all and Roy. So no blabbing about it to y'alls dates," Jade said in a stern tone. "Speaking of which, what's this I've been hearing about you and my ex?" she asked with a grin.

"OOhh, I wanna hear this," Cassie leaned over to listen to the conversation.

"We're just going together as friends," Artemis said emphasizing on the word 'friends.'

"Right," Barbra said giving her a friend a wink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_June 11_

The Vietnamese woman stood in front of the mirror turning in slow circles as her bridesmaids gushed and awed at the beautiful bride.

"Are you sure I look okay?" Jade asked even though she knew she looked fabulous.

"You look gorgeous," Dinah said as she brushed her golden hair over her shoulder. As she looked at the woman standing before in an ivory lace wedding dress her mind began to echo back when she and Ollie had first laid their eyes on a dark haired teenager holding hands with steel eyed girl with blonde hair. She couldn't believe that, that teenager had transformed into a beautiful woman.

"Jade, say something to the camera," Megan said holding a camera in the bride's face.

"Hi, right now I'm getting kinda of nervous, but I can't wait to walk down that aisle and see you, Roy," Jade said blowing a kiss to the camera. "But listen, Harper," Jade said in a stern tone, "Don't act all clumsy in front of the camera and that goes for all you," she said pointing at everybody in her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile outside the bridal suite, Artemis sat on the white sofa in the lounge area silently studying her speech that Jade practically forced her to do. As her steel colored eyes skimmed through the paper she didn't notice her former lover standing in the doorway. She looked up at him, neither one was surprised to see the other. It was inevitable for them to come face-to-face eventually. They each knew the other was attending the wedding. Roy had stressed to Wally the importance to remain civil for the wedding and Jade had stressed to her sister if she suddenly has the urge to slap Wally again please do so.

"Hi," Wally said in a low recalling their last encounter at the Kay Reno show.

"Hey," she said.

"You look good," he told her.

"Thanks. You too," she said looking up at her former lover.

"Artemis, I know last time we talked you told me that you wanted us to keep our distance," he began.

'Oh, God,' Artemis sighed. She knew where this was going.

"But just like this moment we're eventually going to see each other again and"-he paused when the blonde stood up.

"And what? We get back together!?" she said coldly. "So you can break my heart again."

"Artemis, no," he stepped closer to her causing the half Vietnamese to step back from him. "All I'm trying to say is that maybe. Maybe we can still be friends?"

Wally still cared for her. He missed everything about her. Her smile, her laugh, and most of all he missed her snarky remarks. He felt a part of him was missing.

"I know we're not in a relationship," he said earning a scoff from Artemis, "But I still care about you."

"Well, I don't care about you, Wally West," Artemis said giving him the cold shoulder.

The blonde's confession to the speedster caused him to feel a sharp pain, "Fine, Artemis, if you still feel like that I won't talk to you anymore."

"Good," she replied.

"Always have to have the last word," Wally said over his shoulder.

"Now wait just a damn minute," Artemis turned around so fast that she slipped on a small part of her dress. She fell to the carpet catching herself so she was on her knees.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked coming to her side.

"I thought you weren't going to talk to me anymore? Go away, Wally, I don't need you," she barked pushing his helping hands away.

"Fine," Wally rose up on his feet, "I don't need you either."

With that said he exited the bridal suite. Artemis sighed and started to lift herself up and became furious to see Wally rushing back into the bridal suite with a panicked expression on his face.

"Artemis," he said.

"What do you want now?" she asked arching her eyebrows.

"I can't find the rings," Wally blurted out.

"Oh my God!" Artemis asked, "What do you mean you lost them?"

"I mean as in I lost them!" he said.

"You're an idiot!" she said while he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"I have to go tell Jade," Artemis said walking to the Bride's room, but Wally ran in front of Artemis blocking the door way.

"No way!" Wally said.

"Fine, then I'm going to go tell Roy," she began to walk to the groom's room, but once again Wally stepped in front of her blocking her from the door way.

"Are you kidding me?" Wally said. "I made Roy a promise that I wouldn't do anything to make him regret making me his best man."

"Well, you do have a habit of breaking promises," Artemis snapped at him. "Wally, this is my sister's wedding how could you lose the rings!?"

"I know I feel bad," he said checking his pockets once again.

"Are you positively sure, you can't find them?" Artemis asked. "Did you look in all your pockets?"

"Yeah," he said.

"The pant pockets, the coat pockets, and the inside coat pockets?" she asked.

"It doesn't have inside coat pockets," Wally said.

"Yes, it does," she said.

"No, it doesn't," he said again.

"Yes, it does," Artemis pulled on his coat reaching in the inside of his coat pocket. "See."

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Dick asked with an amused expression.

Dick was surprised to find the best man and maid of honor standing very close to each other. Not to mention Artemis had her hands inside of Wally's coat.

"Nothing," the two replied in unison.

"Nothing's happening," Wally confirmed giving his a friend a look saying 'don't ask.'

"Right," Dick said as he walked past the lounge table leaving the room.

It was at that moment the two realized how close they were to each other. Her lips and his were just a few inches away from the other. Wally couldn't help, but admire his former lover's beauty. Involuntary his eyes looked down at her lips. Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat filled the room causing the two separate from each other.

"I don't suppose you two are looking for these?" Dick grinned holding up the rings.

Artemis backed away from Wally, "I better go help my sister." The red haired man watched her as she entered her sister's room. Her steel colored looked with his emerald colored eyes and he could tell that despite what she said she still cared for him just as much as he still cared for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The priest smiled at the couple before him, "I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Roy Harper. You may know kiss the bride," he said.

The wedding guest applauded and made catcalls, some even whistled. As the happy couple made their way down the aisle the bridal party and groomsmen began to follow. Wally stepped towards Artemis. She couldn't hide the tingle she felt up her spine when she felt his hand on the small of her back.

_Wedding Reception_

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for a father and daughter to have the first dance," the DJ said motioning for the guests to clear the dance floor. All eyes were on the bride and her father.

Awes rippled across the wedding guests as they watched the bride dance with Oliver Queen. The two swayed side to side moving to the rhythm of the song. It didn't take for Dinah to dance with them. Dinah and Ollie danced with Jade just like they did at her sweet sixteen. It made Jade happy to see her surrogate parents dance with her just like they did that day. "Are you nervous," the elderly blonde asked her as they continued to dance to _My Girl._

"Do you have butterflies in your stomach?" Oliver asked.

"No," the bride answered with a smile. She then reached for her parents' hands and placed them on her belly, "…a child."

Dinah squealed pulling Jade into a hug, "Oh my God!"

"Really?" Oliver asked. He couldn't believe how eventful this day was. Almost an hour ago he gave his daughter away to another man and no here she was with the news she was carrying a baby. His daughter was finally starting a family of her own. He embraced her pretending she was his little girl again. He then placed a kiss on her forehead and then led his daughter to her husband. The mayor then reached for his son-in-law's hand and intertwined it with his daughter's. "Take care of her, Roy," he said giving the man a brief hug and allowing the two to share their first dance as husband and wife.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX_

"Now it's time to her from the woman who kept our bride from becoming a bridezilla, the bride's, her maid of honor, Artemis Crock," the DJ said handing the microphone to the blonde.

"Wow, what an amazing day! My sister became Mrs. Harper, Roy Harper is now my brother in-law, and I'm going to be an aunt. Time sure does go by fast," Artemis chuckles. "I remember when Jade started dating, Dinah and Ollie aged about 10 years and I guess when she told them she was pregnant a few minutes ago they aged about twenty." As she waited for the guests to quiet their laughter she continued her speech. "At the time Jade started dating she was young, beautiful, and headstrong…a deadly combination, right. Every guy at our school wanted to date her and some tried many ways and tricks to spend time with her. There was one guy who climbed up my parent's garage to get to her window…oh wait…that was Roy. Oh, there was this one time she had a boyfriend that Ollie chased down the street barefoot…damn.. that was Roy too. To say the trouble began when Jade started dating Roy is an understatement. Roy you're a lucky guy. But here's some advice for the future you might wanna get a pen, Jade is always right, she always needs some new clothes, and if she's right say so and if she isn't say nothing. Congratulations, to the both of you. May your marriage be filled with endless happiness."

The wedding guests clapped and then became quiet as the best man approached the stage.

"Great speech maid-of-honor," Wally praised the bride's sister. "Before I start I want to say that so far what a wonderful day it's been. I'm sure we can all agree that the bride looked stunning and Roy looked…stunned. I remember when Roy first met Jade. He would not shut up about her. He would always ask should I call her or should I text her? Maybe I should skype her? If I text her should I put a smiling face at the end of the text? If I take her on a date should I"- Wally smiled as Roy started to motion enough with the details as his bride smiled to herself recalling Roy's dating rituals. "All in all, I just want to say: Jade, Roy, may your love be modern enough to survive the times, but old fashioned enough to last forever. These two have been together for a long time, and I can't think of a single couple more perfect for each other. She brings out the better side of Roy, which takes a lot of effort. So, to wrap this up, I'd like to say," the speedster paused looking at the bride and groom and then to Artemis, "that marriage is not about finding someone who can live with, it's about finding someone you can't live without; that someone who you'll be there for and never let go. Congrats," he raised his glass, "To the bride and groom."

After Wally finished his speech the photographer approached him with Artemis next to him. "Excuse me, Mr. West, but may I get a picture of you and Artemis?"

"Sure," Wally said.

"Okay, please you two stand right there while I adjust this camera," the photographer said.

"Thanks for earlier," Wally said.

"No big," Artemis said. "That was really nice what you said up there."

"Thanks, I liked your speech too," Wally said with a smile.

"Would you like for me to get a picture of y'all with y'alls dates?" the photographer asked still adjusting his camera.

"No," Wally said. "I don't have a date."

"So, I guess Vivian couldn't make it," Artemis said bitterly. "Was Lena-Linda whatever too busy?"

"No, I haven't," Wally said. "I haven't seen them in almost 4 months. What about you?"

"What?" Artemis asked.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Wally asked.

"If you mean Derek then, you are strongly mistaken Derek's a dick," Artemis said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Did somebody call my name?" Dick asked scanning the crowd. He swore he heard someone say his name.

No, I'm not seeing anyone," she said, but then realized that Wally was giving her a teasing look. 'Of course,' she thought. 'Roy probably told him.' "Okay, I'm here with a friend."

She said emphasizing on the word 'friend.'

"Right," Wally said with a grin attempting to hide the jealously he felt.

"Shut up, West," Artemis said, "And smile for the damn picture."

**Please Review! I'll be uploading the new chapter sometime this week!;) Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!:)**


	19. Something still there

Chapter 19

**Thank you so much for reviewing guys! I promise more Spitfire moments to come. So is anyone excited about Young Justice coming back this January? Okay, I recently saw Les Miserables so brace yourself for the movie title being mentioned here and there. No worries I won't ruin the movie for those planning to see it! Late Happy New Year!**

**Memmek10k: Thank you for reading and reviewing!:)**

**Angelkierra: Thank you for reading and reviewing! We'll see what happens next.**

**Brittday20: Thank you for reading and reviewing!;) **

**Inereb: Thanks for reading and reviewing!;) **

**Fischgrl: Glad you're enjoying! Thanks for reviewing!:)**

**Dextra2: Thanks for reading and reviewing!;) COOL**

**Keepmovingforward2: Thanks for reading and reviewing! You're awesome!**

**Summer1234: Thanks for reading and reviewing!;)**

**Sassyseet2: Thanks for reading and reviewing!:) Thank you and late Merry Christmas to you too! I hope you got everything you wanted for the holiday! **

**X: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you keep enjoying my story! 3SPITFIRE3**

**xXRandomnessXx: Yeah, sorry for the grammar mistakes. Sometimes I'm just so busy plotting out the story I barely notice the mistakes Hehe silly me. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **

**I hope you all had a jolly holiday! I also hope y'all enjoy this chapter!:) Please Review or P.M if y'all got any questions!:)**

"Come on!" the coach yelled. "West, Mahkent, pick your feet!"

The red haired speedster was the first to cross the finish line with Cameron not too far behind him. This frustrated Wally to no end. It not only got on his nerve that this guy was still talking to Artemis, but to all so have him on the same race track as him infuriated him more.

As Cameron went get a drink, the coach walked up to Wally with a very serious look on his face. "West, what happened?" the coach favored Wally, after all he was the Flash legacy.

"I don't know, Coach," he answered truthfully. "I've just been off lately."

"Son, just keep your mind focused on the track," he said. "Literally."

"Will do," the red haired man said.

"There you are," Kaldur jogged up to him. "Some of the guys we're talking about going to Bob's bar, you wanna come?"

"Thanks for the offer, Kaldur," Wally said. He knew he had to get back to his apartment and get the documents he needed to get Sam out of the animal shelter. Sam's owner and left town for a business trip and Wally promised he would watch the pit bull after all he wasn't keen on the idea of Sam being in a cage.

It didn't take the speedster long to get to the pet shelter. When he arrived Sam beamed with delight barking and sticking his paws between the bars of the cage. One of the employees let Sam loose. The dog jumped out of the cage licking Wally's arms that we're currently around the dog.

"You want to go to the park?" he asked the dog who was wagging his tail in excitement.

It was a beautiful day at the park. The weather was perfect and the sun was shining. Wally was surprised that the park was pretty empty. However, he was also surprised to see a certain blonde holding a pit bull on a leash. "Come on, Arrow," she called the dog. 'When did she get a dog?' he thought. Wally hesitated on whether he should go up and talk to her or wait. He knew that he and Artemis were still a little shaky. 'Get it together, West,' he said to himself as he started to walk toward her.

Artemis felt like someone was staring at her, so she slightly turned her head to look over her shoulder to see who the person was. She almost gave herself whiplash when she recognized the speedster. "Wally?" she said.

"Artemis," he said in a mock surprised expression, "What a surprise."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here with Sam," he said which earned him a smile from the blonde, who was grinning at him. 'Sam,' she thought remember when that pit bull was pulling at Wally's towel that was covering his body.

"Ah, you remember him," he said. "But then how could you forget," he said with cocky grin. Artemis giggled at his comment as she got on her knees to pet Sam, Wally began to reciprocate with Arrow, but he jumped back when Arrow began to growl at him.

Artemis's smile then morphed into a frown.

"Wally, I know you and I keep seeing each other, but this has to stop," she said causing the speedster to take a step back.

"But, Artemis, I thought everything was going back to"-

"Normal," she finished his sentence. "Wally, everything is never going to go back to normal. I won't let myself get hurt again."

"Artemis, I know we're not together anymore. But does that mean you stopped caring?" he asked. "Because," he looked straight at her, "I never stopped caring about you."

"Well, I did," Artemis said. If it wasn't for the dogs barking around the area then the Park would have been silent. Wally couldn't hide the pain he felt by the woman's words, but he wasn't going to stop there.

"I have to go," Artemis said turning her back to her former lover as she began to exit the park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Megan it's not a big deal," Connor whispered into his wife's ear.

"It is a big deal, Connor," Megan replied looking at her husband with a serious expression on her face. "We've been trying for a long time to have a baby," she said.

"I know," Connor said placing his hands on his wife's shoulders. "But, Megan, there's still time for us to have a baby."

She took his right hand from her shoulder and gently kissed it. "I just can't help, but worry."

"Listen if you really feel worried, why don't we go to the guy doctors to check you out," he suggested. Megan chuckled at her husband saying, 'guy doctors.'

"You mean gynecologist," she corrected. "That would make me feel better."

"Good," Connor said, "And if you feel better than I'll feel better. But"-he grinned at her, "You wanna know what I could do to help you feel better in the meantime," he said.

"What?" Megan cocked an eyebrow at him.

Connor answered her question by kissing down her neck. "Connor," Megan fake whined. Ever since his wife had gotten that new short her pixie hair style, he was turned on by her 24/7.

"Come on, Megan," he said kissing his way from her collarbone to her lips.

"Oh, Connor," Megan moaned as she wrapped her legs around her husband's waist and tangled her fingers in his dark hair.

_Meanwhile in Bludhaven_

Dick and Zatanna were just coming back from their date. He had taken her to see _Les Miserables_ a movie that he possibly considered to see again, since the whole time during the movie his girlfriend held on to him the whole time. His girlfriend and him had their share of tragedies and struggles, but it gave them to comfort to know that they had each other.

"I really had fun, Dick," Zatanna said wiping the tears in her eyes with a tissue.

"Zee, you cried the entire time," Dick chuckled cupping her face. "But then I almost did too," he confessed.

"Oh, Dick, you know I always cry when I see any kind of movie," Zatanna was aware that movies always made her emotional, "Hell, I even cried when we saw Pitch Perfect."

The dark haired woman placed her box of tissues on her boyfriend's coffee table before she sat done on his black leather couch. She looked over at the clock and noticed it said 10:50 p.m. "Well, I guess it's getting kind of late," she said as she allowed Dick to sit next to her.

"I guess it is," his ocean blue eyes looked with her sky colored eyes. Before the other could say another word their lips were molding against the others.

The dark haired man's hands traveled up and down her back as they never broke their kiss. Zatanna began to lay her back on the couch as she allowed her boyfriend to move his body on top of hers.

However, the intimate moment was interrupted by an annoying knock on the door. Dick turned to the door, but his girlfriend pulled his face back to hers.

Again the knocking continued but this time the couple heard a voice, Wally West voice to be exact, "Dick!"

Dick moved off Zatanna as he rushed to the doorway. "What is it, Wally?" Dick asked not fully opening the door all the way. Wally some squeezed his way through the crack.

"Okay, I went to the park you see, and I saw Artemis and"- the Olympian trainee then noticed Zatanna quickly sitting up on the couch with her hair messy and two of her buttons undone.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized.

"Hi, Wally," the dark haired woman said awkwardly.

"Hi, sorry," Wally began to back away as he turned to the couple, "Go ahead do whatever it is what y'all doing on the couch."

"No, it's fine. I should get going anyway," Zatanna said. Ever since, Artemis had told her about the break up, she decided it would be best for her not be as open with Wally as she was before.

"No, don't go," Dick and Wally said in unison.

Dick turned to his friend, "I'll talk to you in the hallway. Zatanna please stay?"

Zatanna gave her boyfriend a nod. Wally exited into the hallway followed by his friend.

"So, what's up?" Dick asked his friend as he closed the door.

"I saw Artemis today and"-

"She told you to get lost," Dick suggested.

Wally nodded, "I know I hurt her and I can understand if she's still mad." After all, Vivian had cheated on him when they were first dating. "But, Dick, I still want to be with her."

On the opposite side of the door, Zatanna's ear was against the door as she silently listened to the two men's conversation.

"I still care about her. If she doesn't want me to be her boyfriend…fine. I just want to be there for her. It would be great if we could be together like we were before. Artemis is special," Wally confessed, "She's not like any woman I've ever met, Dick." Zatanna covered her hand over her mouth as she overheard the speedster's confession about her friend.

"Dude, I don't know what say," Dick sighed. "Only that it's her choice."

Suddenly, the door slowly opened. "I'd actually like to say something," Zatanna said stepping into the hallway. "Wally, Artemis is my best friend and I just want you to know that sometimes you just have to trust fate. If you're meant to be friends it'll happen whatever you do."

Wally nodded his head at the woman's words of wisdom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Queen Estates_

Artemis pulled up in front of the mansion with Arrow sitting in the passenger seat beside her. She noticed that Roy's car was already parked and smiled. "Come on, Arrow," Artemis hopped out of the car ordering her dog to follow her to the front door.

"Hey, sis," Jade called over the couch. Artemis leaned forward to embrace her sister, who was something that was totally uncharacteristic for her.

The Vietnamese woman was modeling a bright pink maternity dress; the pregnant woman read her sister's mind. "What motherhood is changing me," she shrugged with her hands on her swelling belly. "Who's this?" she asked getting on her knees to pet the pit bull.

"His name is Arrow," Artemis said waving at Roy.

"Has the dog gotten all of its shots?" her bother in-law asked his tone filled with concern for his pregnant wife.

"Of course," Artemis said.

"Harper, stop being so protective," Jade scolded her husband. Ever since she revealed her pregnancy to him he had been so overly cautious with her.

"Jade, maybe you should sit down," Ollie entered the living room, "Are you thirsty. You look thirsty I'll get you some water."

"Not you too," Jade groaned rising to her feet. Dinah giggled as she entered the living room. "Jade, it's natural for the men in the family to be overly protective."

"So, what's the family meeting going to be about," Artemis asked throwing herself on a nearby sofa.

"As you all know its Breast Cancer Awareness month," Ollie began. "This year the towns committee has proposed that we have a 5K to encourage and spread awareness about breast cancer."

"I think it's a great idea," Dinah said. Just three years ago she had discovered a noticeable lump on her breast. Jade shifted in her seat just remembering. Fortunately, it wasn't cancer, but none of them would ever forget the emotional rollercoaster they had been on.

"Me too," Artemis agreed getting up from her seat to sit next to her surrogate mother. "I want to run in it."

"That's good to hear," Ollie said. "The 5K will be this Saturday the 26th. It would be great if we could spread the word as quickly as possible. One of the committee members asked me if we could persuade some of you friends to possibly be involved." Ollie paused a he looked down at his document. "Someone has invited some of the Olympic track athletes."

"Oh, really," Jade grinned. "Artemis, did you hear that?"

The blonde glared at her sister, "Yes, Jade, I heard."

"Okay, just checking," Jade said.

'Great,' Artemis thought, 'now I have to see Wally West again."

"I'll run it too," Roy said.

"Actually, this is only a women-only charity race," Ollie said. "But men are welcomed to come and cheer for moral support. Say Artemis, maybe you could talk to Linda Park, she says she wants to run in it."

Artemis frowned at the name Ollie had said. She hadn't seen that woman since the break-up, but if she had to she promised to put anger aside since this woman was devoting her time to charity.

"Is that a problem?" her surrogate father asked.

"No," she lied. "I got to get going."

"Why are you going to go see Cameron?" her sister teased.

Artemis tossed over her shoulder before left the mansion, "Shut up. Bye, everybody."

Truth be told she was going to go met Cameron for coffee.

Right after she left, Jade and Roy decided it would be best for them to go as well. Oliver and Dinah waved their goodbyes to the expecting couple. The blonde haired man watched as Roy helped Jade into the car and kissed her before he shut the door.

"Dinah, whatever happened to that West boy," he turned to his longtime girlfriend.

"Uum," Dinah knew he had seen some of the rumors on the entertainment news, but he didn't believe them. He was well aware that the tabloids exaggerated lies.

"I mean she told me that they broke up, because their careers were pulling them apart, but I can't help, but feel like something more happen," he said.

"They just had trust issues," Dinah said. She didn't want to go into details, she'd rather leave it up to Artemis since it's her love life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Coffee Shop_

"No," Cameron laughed.

"Yes, I was like oh my goodness why did I waste my money to see this crap?" Artemis said as she sipped her ice coffee. "We were like that's the last time we let Cassie pick the movie."

Last week, Cassie had talked the girls into seeing the Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3D. Karen nearly vomited at the sight of the gory scenes; Megan kept leaving to the bathroom to escape when the scenes were too much for her. Raquel however said she wanted to see it again with Kaldur so she could scare during the scary moments during the movie.

Artemis took off her sunglasses and looked over at the clock, "Oh, I have to get going."

"So soon," he said.

"Yeah," she said reaching for her purse.

"Why don't you come to my apartment," he said. "We could watch a movie?" he suggested.

Artemis rejected his offer, "I have to go." Artemis turned to Cameron and realized their closeness. Cameron's looked at her lips as he began to lean forward. Artemis turned her face to the side sneezing away from his face.

"Sorry, Cameron, maybe some other time," she said with a smile. As she started to exit the coffee shop Cameron shouted to the blonde, "I know you're already coming to the 5k, but we'll you come as my date?"

_5 K_

"Welcome one and all," Oliver greeted everyone who was there for the 5k for Breast Cancer Awareness. As he continued with his speech many of the women prepared themselves for the race. Megan was covered head-to-toe in pink. She wore a pink bow in her hair, hell even her socks were pink. Linda was getting on Artemis's last nerve.

"Artemis!" Linda shouted so loud she attracted the paparazzi that were taking pictures of celebrities who were involved in the race.

"Let's take pictures together," she said with a goofy grin that Artemis wanted to wipe off her face.

"No, not now," Artemis said.

"Oh, come on," the female speedster yanked on the blonde haired beauty's arm.

"Not now," Artemis said. "I'm waiting for somebody."

"Give us a minute, please," Linda said to the paparazzi who started take pictures Megan and Raquel who were stretching and getting ready for the race.

"Who are you waiting for?" she asked with a sly grin. "Could it be…Wally?"

With that said she took off to a t-shirt stand. Artemis glared at the woman and then turned to Zatanna, "That bitch."

"What happened?" she asked the blonde.

"Linda is getting on my nerve," Artemis said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, to the right of the track are the Olympic track athletes," yelled the announcer resulting many of the people who were there for the cause to cheer and clap.

"Wally!" Linda sprinted over to the red haired speedster.

Wally just gave her a small nod, but continued to walk with the other athletes. Kaldur was among them, he jogged over to embrace a surprised Raquel.

"Artemis," one of the paparazzi photographers said, "Can we get a picture of you at the starting at the finish line?"

Artemis smiled, but then the paparazzi recommended, "Wait how about we get a shot of you and Wally West getting ready to race at the finish line."

Artemis thought for a moment and shrugged, "Sure."

Wally and Artemis posed as if they were going to race against each other; which raised amused eyebrows to some onlookers. "Prepare to eat my dust!" Wally joked.

"Oh, please," the blonde said.

"Hey, can I be in the picture too?" Linda came out of nowhere.

"No," Wally and Artemis said unison. Linda pretended like she didn't hear them and started to pose next to the starting line, but by then the photographer was done, so he need no pictures of Linda.

"Linda," Another photographer called for her to come away from the starting line.

"Good luck, Artemis," Wally said. "Remember when you're running to move your arms."

"Thanks," she said not sure how to respond to that.

"Artemis," Linda called in an annoying fake friendly tone.

"These nice men want to get a picture of us?" the female speedster stood next to Artemis grinning at the photographers who were snapping pictures.

After taking the pictures the men thanked them and Artemis couldn't wait to get the hell away from this horrible person. The announcer alerted for all the women, who were racing to get ready at the starting line.

"Get ready to lose," Linda said. Just the way she said it was cold and it angered Artemis. The whole time at this event this woman continued to taunt her.

Artemis would have said a snappy comeback, but Cameron sprinted up to her.

"Yo, Artemis," he smiled, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Runners get ready," the announcer said over the loud speakers.

"I have to go," she said, but before she could pull away from him, the man leaned forward placing a kiss on her cheek. "For luck," he said with a smile.

That innocent kiss did not go unnoticed by her friends, the paparazzi, and most of all….Wally. Dick who was standing by the speedster placed a supportive hand on his shoulder.

Everyone who was involved in the race was donating money for breast cancer organizations. It was truly a breath taking experience to be a part of.

"On your mark, get set and I didn't so go yet" the man teased the woman who was beginning to cross the starting, but pulled back when the announcer made that statement. "Remember ladies the first woman to cross the finish line gets to get a kiss from none other Olympic trials gold medalist also known as the Flash, Wally West…and go."

Linda bumped into Artemis roughly nearly causing the blonde to fall down. "Watch out, Blondie!"

Artemis looked at the female speedster and began to run faster than she ever had in her entire life. For some reason Flash Dance became to play from some random woman who was running with ipod mini speakers attached to her belt.

_Just a steel town girl on a saturday night, lookin' for the fight of her life!  
In the real-time world no one sees her at all, they all say she's crazy!_

Locking rhythms to the beat of her heart, changing woman into life  
She has danced into the danger zone, when the dancer becomes the dance!

Raquel was running beside Megan who was controlling her breathing. "Oh, I think I need a break," Raquel grabbed her sides.

"I think I'm cramping," Zatanna said running a steading pace. Her dark pony tail bouncing as she ran. _  
It can cut you like a knife, if the gift becomes a fire!  
On a wire between will and what will be!  
_

"Where's Artemis?" Dinah asked with her chest heaving.

_She's a Maniac, Maniac on the floor! And she's dancin' like she's never danced before!  
_

Artemis and Linda were far ahead from the other women due to the sharp turn.

"Beat it, Crock," Linda nudged her roughly causing the blonde to almost lose her balance again.

"Quit!" Artemis nudged back, but then Linda

_She's a Maniac, Maniac on the floor!  
And she's dancin' like she's never danced before!  
_

But then the female speedster tripped Artemis. In seconds the half Vietnamese was on the ground. By then Linda was well away.

"That does it!" Artemis jumped to her feet running as fast as she could. _  
_

_There's a cold connective heat, struggling, stretching for defeat!  
Never stoppin' with her head against the wind!  
_

"Artemis, there you are," Dinah said. "What happened to your knee?"

"I fell," she said not wanting to pull her surrogate mother into the drama.

"You look more like you were pushed?" Zatanna guessed breathing hardly.

"Either way it's fine, just scrapped up that's all," Artemis said.

"Was it Linda?" Megan asked not too loudly for Dinah to hear.

"I told you she was a bitch," Artemis said.

"And there she is miss wick Bitch of the west herself," Raquel said.

Some of the women running were getting in front of Linda, but the brunette kept shoving them out of the way yelling, "Left! Left!"

_She's a Maniac, Maniac I sure know!  
And she's dancin' like she's never danced before!  
She's a Maniac, Maniac I sure know!  
And she's dancin' like she's never danced before!_

"No left!" Artemis yelled shouted running right in front of Linda.

Finally the moment of truth was coming. Artemis and Linda were so busy fighting back they didn't notice that they were near the finish line. Poor Artemis tried desperately to run ahead of Linda, but the brunette had the experience and speedster blood in her veins. Linda was throwing her hands in the air when she crossed the finish line. The crowd cheered for her victory and for the other women who crossed the line. Linda sprinted up to receive her kiss and was pissed off to discover that Wally wasn't literally giving out kisses, he was however giving the winner and the other women pink Hershey kisses for the breast cancer awareness.

Artemis couldn't help, but mock Linda about the trouble she went through for pink Hershey kisses. Cameron sprinted up to Artemis scooping her up, "Good Job. You were amazing; I think you ran better than me out there."

"As if," Artemis said.

"You thirsty?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said breathing heavy.

"Okay, I'll be back," he said.

After he left Artemis looked at her leg that had little scrapes of blood on it. "Ouch," she heard a man say next to her. She looked up to see Wally West.

"That was nasty fall," he said handing her a bandage to put on her leg, but before Artemis put the bandage on he sprayed an ointment on her leg which stung so badly, but the blonde played it off cool. Wally blew on her knee to help the stinging feeling go away, which it did. Artemis wanted to ask him why he had a bandages and ointment. He answered her question without her asking, "When us athletes run on the track, we always keep first aid equipment because some things can get rough on the field."

"Thanks," she said. "By the way thanks for the advice earlier. But let me give you some advice," Wally eyed her oddly. "Never run with Linda."

He chuckled at her statement. "Here's your water," Cameron said.

"Hey, West," Cameron said putting his arm on Artemis's shoulder.

"Cameron," Wally said.

'This is awkward crossed everyone's mind.

"So, did Wally you give her a kiss yet?" Cameron asked.

Artemis was mortified, "What why would he do that?"

"So you don't want a Hershey kiss?" Cameron inquired.

"Oh, yeah, I want a kiss from Wally," Artemis said. "A Hershey that is."

Wally smiled, "Here is your kiss."

"Wally," Barbra called.

"It was nice seeing you again," Wally said over his shoulder before he went to Barbra.

"I hear from Dick that you're going sky diving this Wednesday. I was wondering if I could go for the experience and if you promise to introduce me to one of the sky diver men there I'll owe you big."

"Sure, Barb," he said. "In fact next week there having a sky diver legend to come and show the other sky divers the different jumps and stuff. Maybe you could spread the word. Try to get as many people as you can to come." 'Preferably a certain blonde.'

Barbra cocked an eyebrow at the red haired man she understood who he was referring to. "Although I'm not sure if she'll come you know how she still feels about you."

"I just want to see what happens next," Wally said. "Promise me you will."

Barbra promised and looked over at the Mayor's daughter who was standing next to her pregnant sister.

"Jade, shut up," Artemis said.

"What I'm just saying," her sister said with a Cheshire cat grin, "You were running at the speed of light because you thought Wally was going to give her kiss and for real you wanted the kiss all to yourself," she teased.

"Jade, I swear these are the times when I just want to throw you," Artemis scolded her sister. Even though Artemis was denying it she couldn't help, but feel like what her sister had been saying was true. Maybe Artemis did want anyone to kiss Wally? Maybe she did want the kiss all to herself. The blonde haired beauty pushed those thoughts aside, deciding to ignore them for …now.

**Please Review!**


	20. Make you feel my Love

Chapter 20

**Thanks so much for Reviewing Guys!;) You have no idea how much y'alls reviews mean to me. They literally make my day. I know many of you are a bit upset with me for the conflict between Artemis and Wally. I apologize for their break up, but as I said before this is a SPITFIRE story. I really hope y'all enjoy this chapter! And I promise there will be more SPITFIRE! Please Review!;) I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY!**

"Wally," one of the paparazzi men called. "Tell me how does it feel to be almost over with your training?"

The redhead grinned. He couldn't believe by June of next year he would finally be competing in the official Summer 2014 Olympics. All his hard work was finally paying off.

"So, Wally, what are you doing for Halloween?" another asked.

"I plan on taking the Allen twins trick-o-treating," he said earning awes from some of the photographers. The twins were in their-what Barry called their 'terrible two' phase. A phase Wally was determined to see what was so terrible about it.

"Are you going to be dressing up as well?" a noisy woman asked.

"I'm going to be a werewolf," he said, but his attention was no longer on the cameras. Arriving in a black range rover was Artemis and Barbra. Just the sight of Artemis took his breath away. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, she was currently laughing at something her agent said.

"Artemis," the paparazzi shouted snapping pictures of her and Barbra. Wally would have run to her the second he saw her, but one of the sky divers started to call him. The blonde looked up when she heard her former lover's name called. For a brief moment their eyes locked, neither said a word to each other, but that one look they shared said so much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artemis sat in the grass next to her agent. "Relax, Barb."

"I-I mean it's not that I'm scared of sky diving. I really want to do it, but I'm a bit nervous," the raggedy Anne haired woman confessed. "Okay, nervous-excited"-Barbra's attention suddenly shifted over to a dark haired sky diver who was checking the plane propellers. "I'm going to go help him," the woman said her gaze never leaving the man.

"Barb, you don't know a thing about planes," Artemis said with a smirk.

"I'm going to pretend I do," she said jumping to her feet so she could walk to the man.

While Barbra took off after the pilot, Artemis decided to look at the pictures on her phone. She couldn't hide the smile on her face when she saw the photos she had of Arrow. The dog was pretty old and it had spent most of it's life in a pet shelter.

"Hey," said a masculine voice.

"Hey, Wally," she said putting her phone down, the photo of the dog caught his eye.

"Who's dog?" he asked.

"Mine," she answered, "His name is Arrow."

"He's nice looking," he said.

"Thanks," she said. "So, are you ready to sky dive with the pros?"

Wally chuckled, "I'm looking forward to it. Are you planning on sky diving today?"

Artemis had a twinkle in her eye, "Wally, I haven't gone sky diving since "-

"That day," they said in unison.

"That was fun first date, definitely one I never expected I'd go on," she joked.

"You were the first and only woman I took sky diving," he said causing a silence to fall upon them. "I mean I did try to get my mom and Iris to go sky diving, but you know"- he joked.

Artemis giggled, "I'm glad Barbra talked me into coming."

"Me too," he said. "Where is miss busy anyway?"

The blonde pointed beyond the pavement ground, "Still busy."

Wally smiled, "Oh, I know that guy. That's Rick, he's usually not very talkative. The only thing he talks about is planes."

"Barbra thinks she's an expert on planes," she said.

"Just because she rides planes don't mean she's an expert," he teased.

The archer and the speedster both shared laugh.

"West, it's time," a man with head gear called.

"Have fun," Artemis waved to him as he began to walk off. Wally glanced over his shoulder and tossed her a lopsided grin. The same grin he did the night of their first date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wally didn't know what happened when he jumped out of the plane. He became so distracted by the other sky diver professional showing off; doing flips, turning upside for a long period time, some even formed a small circle. The adrenaline of sky diving is so addicting that it's easy to take the possible hazards for granted. Before the red haired speedster knew he was falling faster and faster to the earth. He had lost altitude awareness. His hand quickly reached for the string to pull his main canopy. Unfortunately, his reserved static line exploded. Wally looked up with terror in eyes. Above him was the shocking horror of his two canopies out at the same time.

"Shit!" Wally cursed attempting with all his strength to hold the two canopies. Because he knew if the two canopies tangled up he would fall 500 feet to his death.

Minute by minute he became closer and closer to crash landing on the earth. He debated with himself on which canopy he should pull. 'Should pull the front main canopy?' he thought, 'Or should pull on the back canopy with the reserve.'

He decided the reserve. The speedster didn't have time to react when the two canopies down planed. Suddenly, there was nothing holding him up.

It was seconds until Wally's body slammed to the grounding causing him to land on to his feet for split second and then he fell to the ground landing on his back. He was unconscious.

"Oh my God!" Artemis was the first one to run to the field while Barbra and sky diver professionals followed quickly to aid the Olympic athlete.

Artemis kneeled next to him, as the professional sky divers sent someone to call 911. The blonde couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.

"He doesn't look too good," one of the men murmured.

Her hatred for him dissolved in that one moment. The bitterness of her attitude toward Wally was belittled. No of it matter. The only thing that did matter was that she wanted to see him open his eyes. How she longed to see those emerald green eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the Hospital_

Artemis was getting a headache arguing with the swarthy woman at the front desk, "I'm sorry, Miss Crock, but family only is allowed to see the patients."

"Are you fucking kidding me," she snapped. "Listen you"-

The blonde suddenly felt a supportive hand on her shoulder, she looked over at the man the hand belonged to…Barry.

"I'm sorry, Miss," Barry smiled at the woman at the front desk, "But you don't understand this woman is my nephew's fiancée."

Artemis couldn't believe Barry's declare, but quickly recovered when the stubborn woman immediately apologized and allowed Barry and Artemis to go see Wally.

"Thanks, Barry," she said, but all concern shifted to her former lover who laid in the hospital bed. "Wally," she said in a whisper.

Iris peeked her head through the doorway and looked at her husband who locked eyes with her, as they silently watched the young couple in front of them. The blonde haired woman pulled up a chair beside the hospital bed.

The doctor cleared his throat earning everyone's attention. Artemis listened attentively as the doctor spoke of Wally's condition. She and the others in the room released a sigh a relief when the doctor said that Wally was going to be fine. The original flashed went into the hallway to make a phone call to his brother and sister in-law, who were currently out of town, but rushing to the hospital.

"Thank God, he's going to be okay," Artemis placed a hand over her chest.

"I am relieved as well," Iris soothed placing her hand on the archer's back. "Honey, why don't you go ahead and head home. It's getting pretty late."

"No, I'm fine," Artemis immediately declined the woman's suggestion. There was no way she was going to leave Wally's side. Her steel colored eyes studied the red haired man's face searching for some kind of answer that he was going to be okay.

"Artemis, even under the circumstances it's nice to see you again," Iris said.

"It's nice to see you too," Artemis said looking at the woman giving her a small smile. "By the way you look amazing. I-I mean you looked amazing back then, but you still look amazing now"-Artemis babbled in such a way it reminded Iris of her nephew. Perhaps Wally was rubbing off on her.

"Thank you," Iris gave her a small smile. "Would you like to see a picture of my son and daughter?"

Artemis nodded her head 'yes.'

_Almost 2 hours later_

The red haired speedster woke up in a hospital bed with a beautiful blonde quietly sleeping in a chair beside his bed. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Artemis," he began to sit up, but the archer put her hand on his chest.

"Wally, you need to rest," she said in a soft tone. "Do you want me to get the nurse?"

"No," he said looking down at his body in complete shock. He wiggled his toes, slightly kicked his legs, did the wave with arms, "Oh my God I'm okay."

"Yes," she sat next to him on the bed, "It's a miracle you did not break a single bone."

"Wally," his mother stood in the doorway with tears in her eyes next to her was his father.

"I'll be in the hallway," Artemis got up from the bed exiting the room to give Mr. and Mrs. West a private moment with their son.

"How you holding up, son," his father asked pulling his son into a hug.

"Still holding," Wally answered. "I just feel a little sore."

Mary kissed her son's forehead and lightly gave him a hug murmuring how much she loved him.

"You gave us quite a scare," she said running her hand through her son's flame colored hair. Wally took his mother's hand in his as a gentle gesture, "I'm fine."

"That Artemis is quite the woman. She called us and your uncle immediately after the accident," she said in a motherly tone.

"You're such a fool for letting her go, Wally," his father said in a tone that the speedster picked up on the sentence and believed it fell between a comical and serious tone. Wally opened his mouth to say something back, but immediately closed his mouth. He knew his father was right.

_In the waiting room_

Artemis fished out her phone to call Zatanna and Dick. "He's fine. Yeah, I promise I'll let him know y'all we're here earlier. Zantanna, I'm going home. It's not like I was going to stay in his hospital room all night."

"I'm just checking," Zatanna teased. Artemis could tell that Zatanna was grinning ear to ear. Before the phone call ended Dick promised he would come to the hospital tomorrow morning, since Wally was staying overnight for observation.

A text suddenly appeared on her iphone, it was from Megan, "WE NEED TO TALK" appeared on the phone screen.

"When?" Artemis asked.

"Tomorrow. Can you come over?" Megan texted her.

"I'm going to be pretty much at city hall all day why don't you come to the hall for lunch?" Artemis texted back.

"Excuse me," an elderly nurse said causing the blonde to look up from her phone. "But would you like to serve your fiancé dinner?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wally sat up his hospital bed and looked over at the chair Artemis had been sitting on. He had to admit it felt good to wake up with her next to him. Her long blonde hair and olive colored skinned allured him.

"What's with that face? Nelson asked leaning against the doorway.

"What face?" Wally asked.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" Nelson grinned.

Wally knew who he was referring to.

"Artemis," Nelson said, "Your little spitfire. I see the way you look at her, Wally."

"It's that obvious," Wally said. "I wish we were still together, but I screwed that up."

"Don't give up so easily, kid," Nelson said. "You can either sit here or do something about it."

"Believe me, I am trying to do something about it, but things haven't turned out good. In fact I think she's moving on with someone else. At this point I doubt she'll ever want to go on a date with me. Hell, at this rate she won't let me call her my friend."

"Mr. West," a male nurse stuck her head into his room, "You're fiancé will be bring your dinner tray in a few."

Fiancé?" Wally asked turning to Nelson. "How long was I out?" he asked the elderly man.

"Are you sure you aren't the one who's moving on with someone else?" Nelson asked.

"Here she comes," the male nurse said.

Artemis stood in the doorway carrying the tray, "Hey."

Wally was too stunned to form words. Nelson on the other hand turned to Wally and said as the male nurse helped the mayor's daughter set the tray down, "At least she lets you call her your fiancé."

"Hi, Artemis," Nelson gave her a welcoming smile.

"Hello, Nelson," she said. "How have you been?"

"I've been good," Nelson said. "How have you been?" he asked holding up a magazine with her on it. The cover had Roy standing behind Jade with his arms wrapped around her caressing her swollen belly. Next to them stood Artemis with Dinah and Ollie with joyous expressions. The sub title said, "She's having a Baby!"

Artemis lightly chuckled, "I've been good, but busy with my hormonal sister."

Nelson let out a soft chuckle, and excused himself before her murmured a quick, 'I'll be right back.' After he exited the room.

"So fiancé?" Wally said with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Wipe the grin off your face, West," Artemis said.

'Good ol' Artemis,' Wally thought. 'He had missed her snarky comments.'

"Your uncle told the nurses that I was your fiancé, so I could see you," she said and then picked a plate with red jello that was wobbling side-to-side. "Jello?"

"Thanks," Wally said reaching for the plate. His warm hand accidentally touched her soft hand. He noticed the small shades of pink on her cheeks when she realized his and her hand stayed like that longer than it needed.

"Sorry," he said. "Um, thanks for calling my family," he said. "And for never leaving me alone. My uncle told me that you rode with me in the ambulance. Thank you."

"It was nothing," she said taking a sip of her Coca-Cola. "So, what happened while I was unconscious?"

He asked as he glanced at the clock and just knew that news would start in a matter of no time. He could already predict them to over exaggerate the event with either lies or the truths.

"To be honest, Wally," she sighed and looked down at her shoes for a moment. "It all happened so fast. Just seeing you in the air was freighting. It was like you were losing control and to see those two canopies pop out at the same time was shocking. At that point I remember Barbra screaming, 'Oh my God!' And then you suddenly fit the ground like a BAM."

Artemis looked away for a second his accident was still traumatic for her. For once in a long time she felt a tear drop escape her eye. "But you're okay now," she said placing her hand over his. A gesture that resulted in the two to have locked eye contact, he gazed into her steel colored eyes while she gazed back into his emerald colored eyes as he gently pulled her down to sit on his hospital bed. He caressed her hand then up her arm to her shoulder. For a second, Artemis became lost in his eyes. A strand of her long blonde hair laid near her eye, but the flame haired man brushed it to the side as an excuse to touch her face. The two lost themselves in the other, their faces came closer and closer together their lips were only two inches from each other. That is until…RING RING.

Her phone rang, it was Cameron calling. The blonde pulled away from him, much to Wally's disappointment. "I'm sorry, but I have to go," she said moving off Wally's hospital bed.

"Artemis," he asked. "Do you love him?"

She paused before clutching the door knob, "Wally, let's not get into this."

"Please, I just need to know," Wally said attempting to get off the bed.

"When you stopped loving me," she said in a harsh tone.

"That's not true," he said with his emerald eyes staring into her eyes, staring into her very heart. "Because I never stopped loving you."

"I have to go," Artemis said not even bothering to look at him as she left the room, left the hospital. When she arrived to her apartment she returned Cameron's call. He wanted to know if it was okay for him to come over to see her, but she told him she didn't want to see anybody today. However, she didn't tell him that she really didn't want to see him. She need to time to figure some things out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Next day 12:00 p.m._

"Ollie," Artemis called holding a stack full of papers. "I'm going to be in my office having lunch with Megan. She said it's really urgent, so Dinah and you can go ahead and go to lunch without me."

"Alright," he said. "But don't forget this afternoon we're going to go help Jade and Roy look for a crib later."

"Who can forget," Artemis joked.

"Hi, Megan," Artemis said pulling out a fork to eat her salad.

"Hi," Megan said in a tone that was unusual for her. She sat down in the chair with a sullen expression.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" Artemis asked.

"I saw my gynecologist," she said. "And she told me that I might be infertile."

Tears were already streaming down her face; Artemis pulled her friend into a hug.

"Does Connor know?" the blonde asked.

Megan shook her head 'no.'

"We were going to go together, but Connor was busy. So, he told me to go ahead and I-I don't know what I'm going to do," she began to sob very hard into her friend's shoulder.

"Ssh,"Artemis rubbed small circles on her friend's back. In a way a mother would do to a child in so much pain. "Get another doctor's opinion. And if they tell you the same thing there are other options, you and Connor can always adopt."

Artemis knew Megan wanted really children. Megan told Artemis how she felt when the doctor told her the horrid news. She felt like her world was caving in. The thought of not being able to have a baby was too much to take in.

"When are you going to tell Connor?" Artemis asked.

"I was planning on telling him today, but"- she paused crying harder into her friend's shoulder.

"But what?" Artemis asked.

"What if he ends our marriage," her voice cracked.

"Megan, Connor would never do that. He loves you too much. Megan, look at how long you two have known each other and been together. You two have survived so much and have been a couple for a long time."

Her words comforted the pixie haired woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the Hospital_

Wally had just finished talking with his coach, who was telling him to get plenty of rest because the second he was out of that hospital they were going to train so much to build his stamina.

Even though the red haired man was enjoying the conversation he was having with his coach, he couldn't stop thinking about Artemis.

"Knock, knock," Cameron peeked out of the door. "Hey, coach," he said. "How you feeling, Wally?"

"Better, I'm leaving this afternoon," Wally said glaring at Cameron, ever since Cameron told him about what he thought about Artemis; Wally couldn't help, but feel bitterness from the man.

"See ya at the next practice, West," the coach hollered from the doorway. "Eat your Wheaties."

"That's good," Cameron said. "So, how was it yesterday? The news won't stop replaying the footage. So, who all came to visit you?"

"Mostly my family, friends, and Artemis," he said.

'Artemis,' Cameron thought, 'Artemis didn't fall into the category of his friends.'

"Oh, Artemis came to see you?" Cameron said.

"Yeah, she was there when I had my accident," Wally said.

"I wanted to see her yesterday, but she didn't feel like seeing anybody," Cameron said.

Wally looked at the man and thought, 'so Artemis didn't see Cameron after all.'

Just then Dick and his Doctor came in. "So, Wally, it's time to check your heart rate."

"Hey," Dick greeted his friend as the two did their secret handshake. "What's up, Cameron?"

"Nothing much," he replied. "I just came to visit. I was just leaving now," he said walking to the doorway. "I have another engagement. I'll see you at the next practice, West."

The second he left Wally turned to his friend, "I hate that asshole."

"So, what's this I hear about Artemis coming over to visit you?" Dick grinned.

"Um"-Wally blushed and his heart rate began to beep very fast.

"This must be some girl you're thinking about," the doctor joked looking at the machine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Megan, I don't need a costume," Artemis groaned. Megan always threw a Halloween party every year and it was only two days away.

"Fine, what are you planning to be?" Megan asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I have a leather jacket a bow and arrow," Artemis inquired. "Katniss from the Hunger Games."

"Come on, Artemis," Megan laughed. "You dress like her everyday."

"Please let me help you find the perfect costume. It'll make feel better," she smiled.

Artemis sighed, "Fine."

"Cool, race you to my mustang!" she sprinted out of the building.

"Ha, like I'm going to run," Artemis said as she grabbed her jacket and walked outside the building.

"Artemis, you slow poke," Megan laughed as she opened her car door.

"What I almost forgot my jacket," the blonde yelled.

Megan looked up to shout a goofy comeback to her friend, but saw in horror a car headed right toward Artemis, who was crossing the street.

"Artemis!" Megan yelled, but it was too late. Artemis flew to the ground a good distance due to the impact from the car. The driver stepped out of the car apologizing, already with their phone out calling 911.

Megan kneeled next to her friend, who laid unconscious with a bruise already forming on her head from the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I swear what's taking her so long!" Jade complained sitting in a nursery rooking chair.

"I don't know I reminded her," Ollie said standing next to Roy, who was trying to reduce his wife's anger. "Here honey, look at this crib it's mahogany."

Dinah who had excused herself to the restroom returned with tears in her eyes and arching posture. "We have to go to the hospital. Megan just called me. Artemis was hit by a car."

Jade covered her mouth from the shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hospital_

Wally was dressed in his civilian clothes ready to leave the hospital that is until he and Dick heard a nurse yell, "Clear the hall!"

The two stepped back and saw Artemis laying in a hospital bed being pushed down the hall. Wally acting on instinct followed her as the doctors pushed. Dick followed his friend.

"What happened?" he asked gazing the woman's bruise.

"Do you know her?" the doctor asked.

"He's her fiancé," the male nurse from earlier interrupted. Dick however was dumbstruck 'fiancé?'

"I'm sorry," another male nurse said. "You need to wait in the waiting room," he said while placing a hand on the speedster hand to stop him. Wally objected, but the man said, "The doctor has to examine her. Please sir, when the examination is over I or another nurse will come get you."

For an agonizing 45 minutes Wally paced back and forth of the waiting room. He had called Roy immediately when he had entered the waiting room. By then Roy, Jade, Dinah and Ollie were on their way. Zatanna sat next to Megan who was trying to soothe the pixie haired woman. Megan could not stop blaming herself for the accident.

Connor stood next to a coffee table talking to his wife's agent over the phone explaining that Megan wasn't going to come in for rehearsal for Hello Megan.

"Where is she!?" Jade yelled pushing the door open. Her face full of panic and fear for her little sister.

Wally and everyone else jumped to their feet.

"Wally, how is she?" Jade asked the scarlet haired man.

"They haven't told me how she is yet," he said.

"Well they sure as hell better tell me something," she sneered looking over at the hospital's front desk.

"Jade, let me," Ollie said gesturing for Jade to have a seat. He knew she was worried about her sister; her sister, who was like a daughter to him. But right now, he knew that all this worry wasn't good for Jade and his unborn grandchild inside her.

"May I help you-Mr. Queen," the nurse eyes widened when she saw recognized the man.

"Yes, my daughter Artemis Crock. I want to know how she is and if we may see her."

"One moment," the nurse said as she looked through some files.

Ollie felt like his heart was beating so fast that he could feel himself struggling to take a breath. Dinah stood next to him holding his hand as they waited for the nurse to reveal information about their daughter.

"Artemis is being prepared for surgery," she said. "Dr. Jones will come in to discuss how she is with y'all."

"How is Artemis doing?" Wally asked.

"Is he part of the family?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," Ollie and Dinah said unison.

"We haven't been advised about her condition yet," the nurse said. "Here's some forms for y'all to fill out."

Dinah looked at the forms as she plopped down in the seat next to Jade who commented, "I know that the fate of medical science depends on knowing my mother's maiden name."

"Jade," Dinah said. "Calm down. Take a breath and think of the baby."

"I'm sorry," Jade said. "I just can't believe Artemis is getting ready for surgery and we're over here taking the fucking SATs."

"Here let's put the forms down," Dinah said. She knew it was just the doctors way of having people to sit down and shut up.

"Mr. Queen," a dark haired man entered the waiting room.

"How is she?" Ollie asked.

"Right now she is getting ready for surgery. She is suffering from a severe head injury," the doctor said.

"Is this surgery dangerous?" Jade asked holding on to her husband tightly.

"I'm not going to say don't worry because y'all will do it anyway. The surgery will take 4 hours," he said. "After the surgery I will come to you guys to her."

"Can we see her now?" Wally asked.

"Yes," he said. "But she is not conscious."

In the surgery room the blonde haired woman laid as innocent as a lamb. On the side of her forehead she had nasty gash of a bruise and a broken leg.

"You can only stay for a few minutes and please keep it down," the doctor said.

"Oh my God," Jade felt tears already streaming in her eyes as she rushed to her baby sister's side. Dinah turned away to cry softly into Oliver's chest. Ollie himself could feel a few tears longing to fall from his eyes. Roy rubbed small circles down his wife's back. Wally was a complete mess on the inside. It caused him so much pain to see the woman he still had feelings for laying unconscious on the hospital bed. The Artemis he knew was tough as nails and always had a snarky remark, but now. Right this second the Artemis he was looking at seemed so frail like a glass doll that can easily be broken.

It was as if time froze. When the doctor appeared in the door way the family exited the room except for Wally who stayed next to Artemis's hospital bed. "Artemis, you're going to be okay." Dinah watched in silence as Wally kissed her daughter's cheek and murmured, "I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After three hours passed the doctor entered the waiting room. He happen to enter right when Wally left to get a snack with Roy for Jade who was having a craving.

"The surgery went well," he said. "She will have to stay overnight for observation."

"May we go see her?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," he said. "But take it easy please."

"Oh, Dick, please go get Roy and Wally."

Dick rushed down the hospital hallways in search for his friends, only to find the two men standing next to vending machine. Roy was holding his wife's snack, while the speedster was waiting for his snack to come out of the machine.

"Roy, Wally, Artemis's surgery is over y'all can go see her now," he said.

Wally sprinted down the hall not caring that he left his snack in the vending machine, not caring that his friends were laughing at his foolishness…and not caring that he passed a sign saying wet floor. Before Wally knew it he was sliding into a spare hospital bed in the hall and then hitting the wall twisting his ankle I the process.

"Artemis," Dinah said holding her daughters hand. "It's time to wake up."

"Yeah, Artemis, please wake up," Jade said running her hand through her sisters hair.

"She was really lucky, Mr. Queen," the doctor said. "But for right now all she needs is rest."

"Thank you," Oliver said. The blonde man noticed Roy enter the room, but no Wally.

"Roy, wheres?" he asked.

"He's coming," Roy said. As if on cue Wally entered the room in a wheel chair being pushed by a male nurse.

"What on earth?" Dinah asked.

"Artemis, you have to wake up and see this," Jade said. "It is just too funny."

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"I fractured my ankle," Wally said.

"In attempting to run over here to see, Artemis," Roy added.

Jade and Dinah looked at each other with amused expression.

"I can assure you all that Artemis will be alright," the doctor said. "If she wakes up we'll have a nurse call to let you know."

"And I hope y'all don't mind if y'alls future son-in-law shares a room with your daughter," the male nurse joked.

Jade looked at Wally while Roy gave his friend a look saying, 'oh no you didn't.' Oliver glared at the speedster.

"Not at all," Dinah said.

After the male nurse and doctor left, Oliver turned to Wally, "Explain now."

Roy looked at his friend and thought, 'Wally's lucky to be in a hospital already.'

"When I had my skydiving accident Artemis wanted to see me, but the nurses wouldn't let her so, my uncle Barry told them she was my fiancé," he said. "And now the hospital staff thinks we're engaged."

Oliver wanted to break Wally's other ankle, but Dinah said, "Wally, will you call us when Artemis wakes up."

"We can't leave," Jade said.

"Jade, you need your rest," Dinah relied placing a hand on her elder daughter's swollen stomach.

"We need to get Artemis's change of clothes, since she's coming home tomorrow," Dinah said.

"Call us no matter what," Oliver said in a protective father tone to the speedster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When everybody said their goodbyes to the mayor's daughter Wally looked at the clock and noticed it said 10:45 P.M. This had truly been a long day. "Artemis," he said. "I know you can hear me. I just wanted to tell you"-

"Okay, I will be dimming the lights," the male nurse said. "I'm sure you need your rest and don't worry so much about her she'll wake up soon. But," the male nursed said before he dimmed the lights, "When she does wake up, I know you two are engaged and everything, but seriously no sex on the hospital beds."

After the male nurse left, "Artemis, I wish you were awake so you could have said some snarky remark to that man. Goodnight, Babe."

_12:15 A.M_

The scarlet speedster didn't know why, but he woke up. He opened his eyes to see the blonde beauty moving in her sleep.

"Oh, where am I?" she asks in a soft tone.

"Babe," he jumps out of the bed even though his fractured ankle gives him so much pain to stand, he doesn't care, "Babe, it's okay."

"Wally," she says. "Oh, Wally," she says again.

"Yes, Babe, it's me," he says holding her hand, "We're I the hospital."

"Oh Wally," she says again. "My Wally," she says still feeling the pain drug they gave her before the surgery. "I'm glad you're here with me. Where's my family?" she asks.

"They a left a few hours ago," he said. "They are going to see you tomorrow."

"Wally, I missed you. I'm sorry for always being mean to you," she said. "I still like you a lot. I mean a lot. In fact there's something I need to tell you, please lean in closer, "Remember all the things that you and I did first," she sang in Cher Lloyd tone.

"How much of that stuff did they give you," he asked.

"I'm going to call you're family," he said reaching for his phone, but she pulled him back, "Please Wally, I want you to sleep next to me, please," she smiled when Wally knew he wouldn't win this debate. The two fell into a blissful slumber within each other's arms.

Wally woke up early the next morning and kissed her neck, and hopped out of bed to call her family.

"Wally?" Artemis questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I fractured my ankle running on the wet hospital floor and sliding into the wall," he said.

"Way to go Wallman," she joked.

"Artemis, do you remember anything about last night?" he asked.

"No, why?" she asked. All she could think about was her dream that she had last night about her and Wally sleeping in a warm embrace.

By 9 A.M the family had arrived.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Jade said pulling her into a sisterly embrace. Dinah hugged her two daughters in a group hug.

For two whole hours her family and friends visited her. Megan was the one that never wanted to leave Artemis's side. By noon everyone was ordered to leave so the nurses could bring lunch. Wally excused himself to the bathroom with the help of a hospital staff member.

A part of Artemis was relieved to have Wally close by, for some reason his presence always seemed to give her comfort; she had no idea that her presence had the same effect on him.

"Knock, knock," a familiar voiced sang from the doorway.

"Cameron?" Artemis said, but was cut off by him placing a tender kiss on her lips. "Cameron," the blonde haired beauty broke the kiss. "I'm sorry, but I don't want you to do that again."

"It's West isn't it?" Cameron sighed, "I've noticed the way you look at him."

"What?" Artemis asked.

"You never look at me like that," he said.

Artemis blushed. "I just came to see if you were okay."

"Cameron," Wally said.

"Hello, West," Cameron said. "Hope the ankle heals. I have to go I'm late for another engagement."

"He left rather quick," Wally said turning to Artemis.

"Wally, did you mean what you said the other day?" she asked. "You never stopped loving me."

"Yes," he said. "Artemis, I"-

"I don't know if I can believe you, Wally," she confessed. "You broke my heart a long time ago. And-"

"And I never want to put you through that pain again," he said sitting next to her on the hospital bed. "Artemis Crock, I still love you, but it's obvious you don't feel the same way."

"Wally, I-I don't know how I feel," she revealed. "I haven't allowed myself to think that way about you for a long time. I don't want to get hurt again. I mean Wally, you cheated me."

"It wasn't the best decision. It was the biggest mistake I have ever made," he said.

"I don't want to get hurt again I-"she said. Suddenly her broken leg slipped off the sling, but Wally caught it.

"I promise I'll never let you get hurt again," he said as he placed her leg on the sling gently. "Artemis, I love you," he said looking into her steel colored eyes as she stared into his emerald eyes. Before the other one knew what was happening Artemis tangled her fingers in his scarlet colored hair as their lips shared a passionate kiss.

The male nurse stood in the door way with their lunch trays, "Guys, what did I say about no sex on the hospital beds."

The two pulled a part for a moment.

"We'll try to restrain ourselves," Artemis said.

After the male nurse left the room, Wally and Artemis decided to kiss again, except this kiss was different than their last one. This kiss symbolized the start over of their relationship. That whatever the future held for them they were going to see what would come next for them. For now the only thing that mattered to them was that they were together in the other's embrace.

**Please Review! I'm so sorry for taking so long. I've been extremely busy with college applications! I finally found out I got accepted in the college I wanted! So, I'm happy!:) I'm also happy that there was finally an episode with my fav character ever: Artemis in the Fix. The Runaways was okay, but I really want to see my SPITFIRE in the next episode!:) P.M if y'all have any question. Please Review! I promise to upload more chapters!;) **


	21. Finding a way back to each other

Chapter 21

**Please Review! I hope you guys enjoy! I'm so sad that there's only one more Young Justice Episode! I loved Summit! It was cool to see Wally reunited with Artemis! I understand there is a petition you can sign to keep YJ. I signed it already. I don't know how many signatures are needed, but hey I love this show and I really really wish it doesn't have to end. Please sign the petition…that is if you like YJ. Also, please write letters to Cartoon Network. Google Endgame-Young Justice Wiki wikia and they're having a mass messaging day on March 16. Please Save YJ!:)**

"Twick-O-Tweat!" the Allen twins said in unison.

"You two are just the cutest," an elderly woman gushed at the sight of the toddlers dressed as mini pumpkins.

"Thaank you," Danny smiled.

"Wally, my hair wet," Dawn said in a toddler tone.

Wally looked up at the sky and noticed it was starting to rain. The speedster put their hoods on to shield them from the rain that was getting heavy by the second. "Okay, you two its time to go home, because your mommy and daddy are going to be worried that we're roaming around in a storm," he said as he scooped them up both. In a matter of no time he got to the Allen's house.

"Hey, Uncle Barry," Wally said placing the twins in their playpen.

Barry welcomed his nephew and then made his way to the dining room table to look at the amounts candy his children received.

"Did you have fun with cousin Wally?" Iris cooed her son and daughter who were in peals of laughter.

"Wally, you and the twins sure got a lot of candy," Barry said as he devoured a chocolate candy bar.

"Babe, those are the kids," Iris swatted her husband's handful of candy.

"Aunt Iris, I ate some too," he confessed receiving a glare from the red haired woman. "What I was just making sure the candy was safe for them to eat."

"So, Wally, what you else are you going to do tonight?" his uncle asked while Wally smiled in return…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick adjusted his Batman mask as he and Connor shared a conversation. Dick sensed something was bothering his friend, but no matter how many times he tried to ask him what was up, he seemed to brush it off or something else would come up.

"Connor, what's troubling you?" Dick asked lifting up his mask. Connor looked over at his wife who was currently talking with Zatanna.

"I don't think Megan is being honest with me," he said with seriousness.

The dark haired man in the Batman costume glanced over at the troubled man's wife.

"What do you mean she's not being honest with you?" Dick asked.

"Lately she's been distant. I-I don't know what it is," Connor his rough hands through his jet black hair. "It's like one day we're talking about starting a family and the next every time I bring up kids she just gets up and leaves the room."

"Do you want me to ask Zatanna if she knows anything?" Dick asked.

"I just want to know what's going on with her," Connor said. "Before we got here I tried asking her what was wrong and she just got upset." The man dressed as Super Man closed his blue eyes recalling the look in his wife's eyes when he asked. Her eyes were filled with sadness and melancholy.

Megan listened to the woman dressed as a magician as she continued to rant about how hilarious it as for Dick to persuade Bruce Wayne into throwing a Halloween party. Megan laughed as Zatanna attempted to impersonate Bruce, but her attention immediately shifted to Barbra Gordon who looked like Victoria Beckham.

"Hey, Victoria, where's David?" Megan smiled. Her smile dissolved when she saw the pissed off look on the agent's face.

"What's wrong, Barb?" Zatanna asked.

"I had a rough date," she said.

Karen and Cassie sprinted over to the table the second they saw Barbra.

"What's up, girl? I just saw your text." Karen gestured to her iphone.

"So, a week ago," she chugged down a plastic cup of punch . "I met this guy Billy. Anyway, Billy asked me out tonight to go to dinner. I ordered a salad with a side order of steamed vegetables. Anyway, right after he paid for the dinner he says and I quote," she said using two of her fingers on her left and right hand to emphasize what the idiotic man said, "I gave you food now I want you to give me one hell of a night in the sack."

The women all around her gasped in disgust, the teenager dressed as scream, Tim noticed the women socializing circle and decided to join in, since he had heard part of the story. Before the women could find words of wisdom the 14 year old going on 15 jumped into the conversation; Zatanna recognized that it was Tim.

"Barbra, you need a man who listens to you, respects you, and makes you feel special," Tim said to the woman, who had been upset not more than 5 minutes ago had suddenly changed into her flirty self.

"What's your name?" she asked twirling a strand of her reddish colored hair with the tip of her index finger.

"Don't you know who I am?" Tim asked with the mask still covering his face.

"Why don't you remind me?" she said in a flirty tone. "Where might have we met before?" she asked tossing him a sultry grin.

"Here Bruce Wayne's mansion a few years ago," he stated the obvious.

She had no idea she was making a pass at a 14 year old till…now.

"Tim!?" Barbra blurted out her face red as a cherry. She couldn't believe she had just flirted with a teenager.

"Trick or Treat," he teased lifting up his mask as he began to walk off leaving while the group of women had their heads thrown back as they laughed. They laughed so hard their sides were hurting.

"What?" Barbra shrugged her shoulders. "I knew it was him the whole time," she lied.

"Yeah, right," Cassie grinned.

"It's true," Barbra said.

"Barbra, you were ready to sleep with him," Karen joked.

"Sleep with who?" Jade surprised the four women.

"Jade, Roy," Zatanna greeted. "It's good to see you both. Is Artemis not coming?" the dark haired woman asked.

"No, it's raining outside and she figured that with her cast and all it would be too much of a hassle," the pregnant woman answered.

"You looks so cute by the way," Zatanna marveled Greek goddess dress.

"Oh, really," Jade placed a hand on her hip modeling for amusement. "Yeah, I'm totally rocking this baby bump," she joked.

"You look beautiful, Jade," Karen said pulling out a chair for the delicate woman to sit on.

"You're practically glowing," Cassie smiled.

Megan silently agreed, "How far along are you?"

"About three months," Jade smiled with pride.

'Three months,' Megan thought to herself. Once again she felt the anguish of not being able to have kids of her own. She knew she had to tell Connor. But she couldn't but fear how he would react. 'Would he divorce me?' 'Will I never have the feeling of life growing inside me?' A single tear fought its way down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away not wanting anybody to notice.

Roy gave his wife a chaste kiss before he went on his quest for a beverage, "I'm going to go get you a drink."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artemis stood in her kitchen waiting for her popcorn to finish popping. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back and her attire was just a light green tank top with jeans. When Arrow entered the kitchen her attention immediately went to him, that is until she heard a knock at her door.

"Trick-or-Treat!"

Her mouth molded into a smile when she saw the scarlet haired speedster holding a bag of candy. "I'm sorry, little boy," she teased as she tossed a handful of snickers in the Halloween bag, "But what are you supposed to be?"

"Your boyfriend who comes bearing gifts," he said holding movies one of the movies was her favorite about a ninja daughter who is sent out to kill her ninja boyfriend.

"These are all very tempting, West," she said closing the door behind him slightly limping to get a bowel of popcorn. "But how about we watch Halloween since it is Halloween."

"Whatever, you want, Beautiful," he said as he scooped her up in his arms while she was holding the popcorn.

Artemis would have questioned him why he wanted to carry her, but he answered her question, "The doctor said he didn't want you on your feet," he gently placed her on the sofa.

"How's the ankle?" she asked watching him.

Wally had twisted his ankle many times in lifetime. "It doesn't hurt. In fact I'm barely limping," he said. "Although I'll be honest I limped the whole time I took the twins trick-or-treating, but that was just because I wanted them to get as much candy as possible.

"Who could turn down giving candy to two adorable toddlers and a man with a limp," she teased.

"A handsome man with a limp," he added snuggling next her draping his arm around her waist.

"Comfy?" Artemis asked with a grin.

"Very," he said placing a kiss on her forehead, "You?"

Artemis tangled her fingers into her boyfriend's hair and pulled his face to hers. Their lips met into a soft kiss. The screams and suspenseful music coming from the T.V caused them to pull apart.

"This part always scares he crap out of me," he said watching Michael Myers escape the metal hospital.

"The part that scares me is when she's hiding in the closet," Artemis laid her head against his muscular chest.

"That is scary, but the other part that scares me is when he kills those teens after they have sex," the scarlet haired speedster said while stuffing his face with popcorn. "It's like what that guy in Scream says, the rules for scary movies: you can never have sex, drink, and never say I'll be right back. It's like if you follow those rules then the killer won't get you."

"Well, we're almost out of popcorn," Artemis attempted to get up.

"No, I'll get it," Wally offered hopping to his feet, "I'll be right back," he said without thinking and then realized, "Okay, now I'm scared. The killer is coming to get me," he joked.

"Wally," Artemis called sweetly motioning with her index finger for him to come to her. "You're such a dork," she said planting a kiss on his cheek, leading to another kiss but this time…the kiss was more passionate. Wally fell on the couch with Artemis under him. Their lips never moved from the others as they became lost in their heated make out. The red haired man tried desperately to remove his sweater, but then the sweater got stuck on his head. Artemis giggled as Arrow began to growl believing that his master was in danger by the sweater head monster.

"Down boy," the two said in unison.

Artemis was referring to the dog, while Wally on the other hand was referring to his painful erection.

With a firm yank Artemis released her boyfriend from his claustrophobic sweater. Wally paused taking in the gorgeous sight of the woman that laid beneath him. Her long blonde hair was fanned out on the sofa cushion, her olive colored skin was soft to touch, and her steel colored eyes had a spark in them that he found incredibly alluring.

'Beautiful," he murmured kissing down her neck.

"Oh, Wally," the blonde moaned. "Before this goes too far," she cupped his face in her hands. "I'm still-I don't-I haven't been"-she struggled to find the right words.

"Babe," Wally sensed her insecurity. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I was just going to kiss you, I swear," he said sincerely. He promised never to hurt her again. Their new relationship would be based on trust and honesty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Megan and Connor's household_

"Goodnight," Megan turned away from her husband's.

"Megan, what's going on?" Connor sat up looking directly at his wife who didn't budge.

"What are you talking about? I'm tiered and I have rehearsals tomorrow. Goodnight," she said pulling the blanket over her head.

"Megan, sooner or later you are going to have to tell me. I know something is going on," Connor said yanking the blankets off her. "I'm your husband and I want to know what's going on."

"Connor, please," the pixie haired woman begged. "Please I can't."

The ebony haired man took his wife's hand, "Megan, for better or for worse."

"A few days ago, I saw my gynecologist and she said that our chances of having kids are very low. I'm infertile Connor," her back arched from the emotional pain she was in.

"Sssh," the dark haired man pulled his wife's body to his. "Easy. Megan, I love you. No matter what I'm always going to love you. Please don't cry. Us not having kids isn't the end of the world. We can always adopt," he said while planting butterfly kiss down her face to her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_November 11_

"Wallace Rudolph West."

Wally smiled as his girlfriend said is whole name. "No, peeking," he said making sure the blindfold was completely covering her eyes. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when they arrived at their destination.

"Wally, it's your birthday," Artemis laughed. "Shouldn't you be the one in the blindfold?"

"I know, it's my birthday, babe," he grinned. "But my birthday wish is to see you have fun and smile. And here we are."

"Where are we?" the blonde asked stepping out of the car with the blindfold still over her eyes. "Gotham City Park!" Artemis said in amazement as he removed the blindfold. "I haven't been here since I was"-

"10" he knew how long it had been since she had been to this park. He and Jade had a long conversation about it a week ago.

As the two walked hand in hand through the park, she couldn't help but reminisce the history about the history she had with this park.

"You know Jade and I place in this park every day," she smiled as Wally pushed a strand of one of her blonde hair off her face.

He nodded, "You know whenever I'd come to Gotham, Dick and I would play in this park."

"It's a nice park," they both said at the said at the same time.

The two chuckled.

"They say this is one of the oldest parks around," Wally said.

"That doesn't surprise me," the blonde said referring to an old looking sycamore tree.

"Hey," Wally sprinted to the tree pulling her with him. "I carved my name into this tree a long time ago."

At this park it was tradition for visitors to carve there name in any tree they wanted. Once you carved your name into the tree it was a promise meaning you would return.

"No way," Artemis said. "I did too."

"Here you look for my name and I'll look for yours," Artemis suggested. Wally agreed and searched for her name. It was a matter seconds before the two found their names at the same time.

The two lightly touched the carvings believing it was dream. What were the odds that Artemis's name would be right next Wally's.

"Wally," Artemis said wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thank you for bring me here." With that said she pulled his face to hers. Their lips met sharing a passionate kiss.

**Sorry! I'm having a little bit of writers block! Please Review!;) **


	22. Thanksgiving Gathering

Chapter 22

**Thanks so much for Reviewing!;) A lot of the things you guys said really meant a lot! Y'all Rock! If any of you have questions or just want to talk P.M. Please Review! I hope you guys enjoy!;)**

Thanksgiving's finally here. Dinah released a sigh of relief when she finished making last minute decorations to the table.

"Oh, Dinah," Ollie yelled from the staircase. "It looks beautiful," he added, "And so do you."

"Come here," she said pulling his body close to hers. Her lips were so close to his that he was sure she was going to give him a kiss, but her lips moved to his ear. "Artemis is bringing Wally West."

"Him again," Ollie groaned.

"Now, Ollie, he's great guy," Dinah knew of Wally's past with Artemis, but she also knew how much he cared about her. Ever since she saw them both in the hospital, she knew they had a special connection. 'A spark,' that would always bring them together. "I'm not asking much, Ollie. All I want is for you to be nice."

"Relax, Di, I will be," Ollie grinned like a villain for his long time girlfriend's amusement.

"I mean it," she gave his shoulder a playful swat.

"Di, I'm going to be on my best behavior," the mayor said with a sinister smile. "After all what's the worst I can do? Banish him from the city?" he joked.

Within an hour all their guests arrived. Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, and Ollie were sitting on the couch discussing politics and the crime rates in their cities. Near the staircase Zatanna and Megan were currently laughing at something Dick was saying. Connor stood nearby having a conversation with Roy and Jade. Jade rubbed small circles on her swelling belly as she listened to Connor.

"Can I give you hand?" came a voice behind Dinah causing her to slightly jump.

"Oh, why thank you, Wally," she smiled handing him the turkey.

"Now that smells delicious," he said taking in the intoxicating smell of the Thanksgiving food on the table as he put the turkey down.

"Thank you," Dinah said. "I'm glad you could join us this year."

"I am too," he smiled.

"Dinah!" Artemis called entering the dining room to see her surrogate mother and boyfriend talking. "Jade is about to start foaming at the mouth," she joked. "She says that she and her unborn child are starving."

"Okay, I'll go let everybody know it's time to eat," Wally volunteers and before anyone can objects he's gone in a flash.

"Now that man is sweet," Dinah grins at her daughter.

"He is," she agrees. "And a dork."

In a matter of no time everybody is sitting at the table already serving themselves.

Wally and Jade each helped themselves with a lot of everything on their plate. Artemis had to suppress a smile by the fact that her boyfriend and sister were having a race. Of course Jade had an excuse. After all, she is indeed eating for two, while Wally on the other just had a fast metabolism.

"Is it just me or does Megan look different to you?" Zatanna asked the blonde.

It was true. There was definitely something going on. Ever since Megan and Connor had arrived, she couldn't help, but notice she had 'a shine… sort of glow presence.'

Towards the middle of the meal, Roy clinked the side of his plate, while Jade on the other hand shouted, "Now, everybody please shut up. I," she corrected, "We have some news about baby Joy," she used that nickname to combine hers and Roy's name. "We're having a girl."

Congratulation, hugs, and handshakes were tossed all around. But everybody once again became silent when Megan stood up holding Connor's hand.

"Connor and I have adopted a daughter and in two months we are going to China to adopt June Wen," Megan beamed with delight as the guests once again once again murmured congratulations. Gar on the other ran up to his sister pulling her into a tight hug. The pixie haired woman's uncle and Clark congratulated the couple.

Everyone became so caught up in the moment that Wally had to ask. "So, whose next?" He received a playful nudge from his girlfriend. Dinah and Jade laughed at the speedster's question.

After everyone finished eating Artemis volunteered to clear the dishes off the table, of course she did have the help of a certain speedster. It didn't take them long to wash the dishes, however they did take their time when they were in the kitchen…alone. Artemis sat on the kitchen counter tangling her fingers in her lover's hair as he kissed down her neck allowing his hands to roam up and down her back.

"Beautiful," Wally groaned enjoying her fingers touching the back of his neck as his legs almost became weak.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused the two pull apart and see a smirking pregnant woman and a group of women with a similar smirk. "Well, well," her sister teased.

"Shut up, Jade," Artemis gave Wally one more kiss before hopping off the counter. Wally cupped her face gently before excusing himself passed the ladies.

"What?" the blonde asked her friends who were still staring at her wide-eyed. "He was just helping me with dishes."

"He looked like he was helping you with a lot more than just the dishes," Jade grinned.

Karen and Cassie couldn't hold back their laughter.

"You two seem to be getting close," Megan winked holding up a magazine of Wally giving the blonde haired beauty a piggy back ride.

"Yes, we have," Artemis agreed.

"Ah, but the question is how close?" Jade pestered her sister enjoying the death glare her younger sister was giving her.

"Jade," Artemis said in a stern tone. "Not now."

"So, Artemis,"Barbra smiled. "What's this I hear about a picture Wally tweeted?"

"Oh, that," Artemis blushed. She knew Wally mentioned he was going to tweet a photo of the tree with their names on it. "Well," she began. "Oh you guys don't wanna hear it," she smiled putting a glass in the cabinet.

All the ladies pulled up chairs to listen to the archer, "Yes, we do."

"Okay, well on Wally's birthday he took me to Gotham City Park," she paused letting her sister take in the name. "We had a lot of fun walking around the park and stuff. In fact it kind of brought back old memories of mom and dad," she grasped her sister's hand. "When I was 10 I carved my name into an old sycamore tree and Wally told me when he and Dick were younger he carved his name into an old sycamore tree," she cleared her throat. "Anyway, as we were walking we saw that old sycamore tree… with our names carved into it. And the strangest thing was that our names were right next to each other."

"AWWWWW!" the ladies gushed.

"That's so cute!" Megan covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah," Jade agreed, "And kind of weird."

The Vietnamese woman quickly added, "But still cute."

Meanwhile in the backyard, the group of young men were laughing at Roy's rant about how hectic Jade's cravings have been lately.

"I'm serious last night she made me wake up at 11:45 p.m. and drive all the way to Gotham just for a watermelon," Roy said.

"Speaking of Gotham," Dick grinned at the scarlet haired man. "I saw a picture you tweeted of your name and Artemis's name on a tree."

Wally scratched the back of neck, "Yeah, I carved my name into that tree when I was kid."

"Oh yeah, I remember," Dick said.

"So, what's so special about that tree?" Connor asked.

"What makes it special is that Artemis carved her name into the same tree and after all these year our names were right next to each other," he said while the other men listened.

"Damn," Roy said. "It's like you two are meant to be."

"To be honest, dude," Wally said looking over his shoulder at the blonde who stood on the other side of the French doors talking to her sister, "I think we are."

In the living room the older man sat on the couches chuckling.

"This has turned out to be a really great Thanksgiving," he smiled as he saw Megan talking to her brother and Tim. "I mean we had a lot good news today."

"You found you're going to have a granddaughter and Kent found out he's going to be a grandfather," Bruce said drinking his wine. "For second, Oliver, I thought you were going to stand up and ask Dinah to marry you."

The other men laughed as the mayor began to choke on the drink he had been drinking, "Har, har." Ollie laughed sarcastically.

"Or what if Wally announced that he and Artemis were getting married?" Clark suggested with a grin. Ollie spit out the drink his drink as a result. He couldn't bear the thought of his youngest getting married.

"That doesn't," Ollie stood up while his friends laughed at his reaction.

"Um, Mr. Queen, can I talk to you privately for a second," Wally called his girlfriend's surrogate father.

'Dear God,' Ollie thought to himself. 'It's happening. He's going to ask for her hand in marriage.'

"What do you want, West?" Ollie asked shutting the door of his office.

"Um"- Wally cleared his throat. "I-I love your daughter, Mr. Queen."

"And I love her too," Ollie said in a stern protective tone.

Wally looked at the older man and couldn't help, but feel intimidated. 'Perhaps I should have taken notes when Ben Stiller met Robert De Niro in Meet the Parents,' Wally thought.

"You see, Mr. Queen, Artemis and I are very close," Wally said puffing out his chest.

"How close?" Ollie eyed the young man.

"As close as man and woman are before they are married," Wally confessed. "As time passes I hope she and I become closer. Sir, someday I plan on marrying her."

The pain of losing his daughter to another man was like a dagger in his chest.

"This year my family is spending Christmas at the Cartwright Resort-and what I'm trying to say is I want you and your family to come as well," Wally released a sigh of relief when he got what he wanted to say off his chest.

"Well, I'll have to double check with Dinah," Ollie said. "What are planning on getting out of this, West?"

"I love your daughter, Mr. Queen," he said. "And I always want to be there for her."

Ollie was satisfied with the young man's answer, but he was displeased of the thought of this man wanting to take Artemis away. He knew that this man cared for her a lot. He saw how they were in the hospital. He saw the way she looked at him and he saw the way he looked her. He saw the way he held her when they sat next to each other on the couch.

Outside the office a curious blonde was searching for her boyfriend.

"Have you guys seen Wally?" Artemis asked her sister and surrogate mom.

The two women shook their heads, 'no.'

Jade grinned like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, "Why? Are you looking him because you want to show him your old room like you were showing him the kitchen earlier?" she raised her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"I swear," Artemis sneered at her older sister. "These are the times when I just want throw you."

With that said the blonde archer walked off. Dinah turned to her pregnant daughter, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," Jade smiled. "It's just earlier we caught Artemis and Wally making out like teenagers in the kitchen."

"Looking for me, Beautiful," Wally smiled popping out of the office with Ollie behind him. Dinah noticed the look on her long time boyfriend's face. He motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Dinah asked as she followed him.

"You will not believe what he asked me," he said placing his hands on sides.

"What?" his girlfriend asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He wants us to spend Christmas with his family," he said.

Dinah smiled, "Oh, well that sounds nice."

"Nice!" Ollie practically shouted. "Nice," he walked from one side of the kitchen to the other. "Don't you see what he's doing?" He paused while Dinah eyed her boyfriend oddly. "He's trying to get closer to Artemis and not only her but us too. You see this is his tactic. He already has a piece of our daughter, but now he wants to get all of her and he knows the only way he can get all of her is getting us. And when he gets us, he's going to take her away. And"-

Dinah listened to her boyfriend rant, but intervened, "Ollie, this exactly what you said when Roy gave you hint he was going to ask Jade to marry him. Did Roy take her away? No. Is Wally going to do that? No. Did Wally ask you for Artemis's hand?"

Ollie shook his head, but allowed for her to continue.

"Honey, no matter what happens Artemis and Jade will always be daughters to us. Yes, they're getting older, but hey so are we. I think Wally inviting us to spend Christmas with his family is very thoughtful. He wants to take that next step with Artemis and honestly I couldn't be much happier," Dinah smiled. She gave him a chaste kiss, "You're such a softy when it comes to the girls."

Ollie pulled her closer to him, "It's like I blinked and now one's gonna be a mom and the other one is with a guy that loves her."

Meanwhile in the corridor, Wally pointed at a picture of 13 year old Artemis with braces. "Shut up, Wally," Artemis giggled as the speedster continued to praise the picture. "I'm serious you look cute."

The blonde put her boyfriend in a headlock and kissed his cheek, "So, do I still look cute?"

"You look sexy," he replied getting out of the headlock and placing his arms around her waist as they kissed. Her soft inviting lips moved against his causing him to nearly groan. To his surprise and excitement the mayor's daughter wrapped her arms around his neck to prolong the kiss.

The sound of a wolf whistle caused the two to pull apart and see the blonde's brother in-law smirking, "Get a room!"

**Please Review!:);)**


	23. The arrival

Chapter 23

**So, I heard that the writers of the show are meeting up with WB on April 11! So, please continue to write letters and show support for YJ. Obviously something that the fans are doing is working!:)**

**Anglekierra: I'm always happy to post a new chapter! Thanks for reviewing 21 and 22 and yes, Artemis is still a virgin. I hope you enjoy the other chapters!:D**

**Irenerb: I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for reviewing for both of my chapters!;)**

**Mark in Orlando: Thanks for reviewing Chapter 21! I hope you enjoy 22 and 23!:)**

**Guest: 3 that you reviewed! Hope you enjoy 22 and 23!:D**

**Purplestar: I'm glad you loved the chapters! I took your advice had Connor and Megan adopt! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!;)**

**Dextra2: Thanks for reviewing 21 and 22! You are so cool!;)**

**Anonymous: Thank you so much for your review for 21. I was blown away by your review! It made me really happy and I'm glad you liked the chapter. Please continue to read! I hope you enjoy my other chapters!:) **

**xXRandomnessXx: Thanks for reviewing chapters 21 and 22! I'm glad you like the chapter. I always try to surprise the readers in a good way (NOT LIKE THE WRITERS WHO RUINED THE LAST EPISODE OF YOUNG JUSTICE) *sorry for my rant* I hope you enjoy my next chapters!;);)**

**Silvergirl550: Thanks for reviewing chapter 21! I hope you enjoy my other chapters!:)**

**Keepmovingforward2: Thanks so much for reviewing chapters 21 and 22!;)**

**Thank you to those who have been reviewing! Your reviews make me want to write every day! As you all know it's Saturday the last episode of Young Justice! For those who haven't seen it yet please don't scroll down at the bottom of this chapter. Right now I am so sad, but Please Review and I hope you guys enjoy… **

"Please tell me you're not serious," Artemis laughed at her pregnant sister, who was considering getting a Christmas present for her unborn baby.

"You know why am I even asking you," Jade shifted in the recliner. "You don't even have kids."

"Jade!" Artemis yelled. "Yours isn't even born yet."

"Oh my God! When are you going to stop throwing that in my face?" the Vietnamese woman shouted with anger in her eyes.

"When your water breaks," Artemis shot back.

"Oh, burn," Jade said sarcastically gently rubbing her swelling tummy. "Oh," the dark haired woman sighed with a smile developing on her face. "She's kicking."

The blonde haired beauty allowed her sister to guide her hand so she could feel her niece kicking, "I can't wait till she's born." Artemis smiled enjoying her niece's movements.

"Me too," the pregnant woman lightly chuckled as she looked at pinterest.

"Have you and Roy decided on any names yet?" she asked her sister who smiled with pride.

"Yeah, we've been fighting tooth and nail over names, but we finally agreed on Lian Paula Harper," Jade smiled as the baby began to kick excessively when the full name was said. "She likes it."

"Paula," Artemis felt a hint of sadness when she said her mother's name. "I think mom would like that."

"Hey," Jade intertwined her hand with her sister's. "I miss her too."

"I know," Artemis pulled her sister into a hug. "You know their graves aren't too far from Cartwright Resort."

Jade squirmed a bit in her seat. It had been 11 years since they had been to their parents' grave. It was too painful to go. Sure Jade and Artemis were strong women, but there was a limit to what they could tolerate.

"Does Wally know?" Jade asked her sister, who posture stiffened.

"No," the blonde answered. "He knows Dinah and Ollie aren't our parents, but I just don't talk about it as much." Jade gave her sister's hand a squeeze. She understood what Artemis was going through. She too had that problem when she first started dating Roy. She knew eventually she and her sister would have to revisit the grave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Workout room_

"So, let me get this straight," Kaldur turned to the man next to whom who was lifting weights. "Your family and Artemis's family are going to be under one roof for Christmas."

"Yeah," Wally nodded. "What's so bad about it?"

"Nothing, my friend," Kaldur continued his push-ups. "It's just that—that right there is a big step."

"I know," Wally smiled.

Kaldur noticed the small on the speedster's lips. "What are you planning, West?"

"I plan on asking her a very important question," he replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, come on," Jade laughed at her sister who just gave her an 'are you serious' look. "I think a tattoo there would be cute."

"Jade, that's called a tramp stamp," Artemis stated the obvious receiving an eye roll from her sister. "Why do you want another tattoo?"

When Jade had turned 18 she got a tattoo of a small lotus flower on her ankle. 'Maybe it's just the hormones Roy had warned her about earlier,' the blonde archer thought.

"Because I think it looks cute," Jade gushed at the image of one from pinterest.

"It looks trashy," Artemis interrupted, "Sometimes. Where are you going?"

The blonde asked as the pregnant woman as she stood up and started rummaging through her dresser, "Here it is."

The blonde archer looked what her sister held up, "What's that?"

It was a washable tattoo.

"Jade," Artemis didn't like the look her sister was giving her. "Don't you dare!"

"What? We have the same skin tone," Jade said walking towards her sister. "I want to see what it would look like. I mean obviously I can't get it now, but I want to see what the tattoo would look like when I have my perfect body back."

"No way," the blonde said dodging her sister's grasping hands.

"Please you're going to be the aunt of my daughter," Jade played the card. "Help me out by bending over!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Honey, I'm home!" Roy called hanging up his jacket. "Hello, I'm home"- he paused when he heard his wife yellig 'Bend over! Bend over!'

"What the hell?" Roy mumbled under his breath as he approached his bedroom and was surprised to see the door closed.

"Jade, is everything alright?" he asked lightly knocking on the door.

"Yeah," she answered as she finished placing the fake tattoo on her sister, who agreed if the pregnant woman promised not to share embarrassing stories about her to Wally's family. "Artemis and I are just having sister time."

"So?" Artemis asked modeling the fake lightning bolt tattoo.

"Ehh," Jade shrugged. "I guess I won't get one," she said grabbing a sponge to wash it off.

"Oh, crap," Jade gasped.

"What?" Artemis asked with her stomach still exposed.

"It's not coming off," the pregnant woman chuckled.

"What do you mean it's not coming off?" the blonde practically yelled.

"I mean it's literally not coming off," Jade scrubbed harder.

"Jade, it has to come off, because"-Artemis stopped herself.

"Because what?" Jade grinned. "Oh. Oh, I know what you were about to say. You and Wally"-she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up and keep scrubbing," Artemis spat at her sister.

"What?! It's not like you two haven't done it before," Jade said catching her sister's eye. "Oh, so you two haven't." Jade stopped scrubbing. "Really? Really? Because the way you two look at each other and hold each other I just—thought. Really?" she asked again.

"Jade, what Wally and I do is none of your business," she snatched the scrub out of her sister's hand and began trying to do it herself.

"Touchy!" the pregnant woman joked. "So you two haven't? Not even before? But you did do it with that one guy? Oh my God, no you didn't. Never? Period."

"Yes," Artemis said giving up on the fake tattoo. 'I'll scrub it off later.' "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Actually, yes," Jade crossed her arms. "I'm married and everything, but I still think he's sexy for a…redhead."

"Jade!" Artemis tried to shut up her sister.

"I'm serious. If he wasn't your boyfriend," she smiled at the annoyed blonde. "I would do him in a heartbeat if I wasn't fertile."

"Jade," Artemis and the pregnant woman turned to the man standing in the doorway, who had obviously heard the whole conversation. "I think that's enough sister time. Besides we have to pack since tomorrow is the trip."

'Crap,' the blonde thought. 'It's almost 4 P.M.' She was supposed to meet up with her boyfriend, so they could leave early for their trip.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Artemis's Apartment_

For the past 30 minutes, the blonde archer continued to scrub the fake tattoo off with no luck at all.

"Shit," she cursed looking at the horrid stamp in the mirror. Her attention shifted to Arrow, who began to bark uncontrollably when there was a sound of someone knocking on the door. "Double shit," she cursed again covering the fake tattoo as she went to go answer the door.

"Hey, Babe," the scarlet haired speedster smiled leaning in the doorway.

"Hey, yourself," she pulled him into her apartment laughing as his arms snaked around her. "Wally, quit!" she playfully scolded. "You know I'm ticklish!"

The speedster chuckled letting his hands tickle his girlfriend, who was laughing so hard she almost had tears in her eyes. The two fell on the couch enjoying on another's company. There was no ways she was going to let him get the best of her, so she decided to allow her delicate hands to tease her boyfriend. Wally groaned when he felt her soft hand rub the sensitive spot on his neck. She then began to tickle his sides, causing the Olympic trainee to roll off the couch with the mayor's daughter on top straddling him. Their playful behavior suddenly morphed into sexual tension. The blonde deepened their kiss. A shudder passed through Wally's body when their tongues met. His hands cupped her bottom slowly rising up her shirt. His hands froze when he felt something odd on her lower back.

When the two pulled apart to gasp for air, Wally asked, "What's this?"

"Nothing," Artemis tangled her fingers through his flame colored hair. "My sister is just stupid."

With that said she turned around showing the embarrassing mark as she told the man how it got there.

"Sexy," he commented with a wink it reminded him of his Flash athlete symbol.

"Shut up!" she shook her head.

"I mean it," he defended. "Besides it's not permanent. You know I bet it would wash right off if you took a shower," he raised his eye brows suggestively. "I could help."

"I think I can manage…on my own," she said hopping to her feet to get her luggage. "So, are we going to leave or what?"

The couple managed to pack up their luggage in his car. As the archer began usher Arrow in the backseat, Wally continued to place the bags in a Tetris form. The blonde noticed his iPhone buzzing. "Wally, your phone got text."

"Thanks," Wally reached for the phone answering his uncle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Text:_

_Uncle Barry: "So, Wally, are you and Artemis are leaving for the trip later on today?"_

_Wally: Yep!_

_Uncle Barry: "Okay, we'll see you both tomorrow. We were considering leaving in the afternoon, but Iris doesn't think the twins are up for it. What are you two going to do when you guys get to the resort?"_

_Wally: We're just going to bang for a while! I can tell she's excited and I am too! _

_Uncle Barry: ROTFL! Wally! Does her family no what y'all are going to do?!"_

_Wally: "Sure. They're cool with it!"_

After 15 minutes Wally looked back at the text and immediately became embarrassed.

"Damn you Auto Correct!" he laughed. Then he quickly corrected it.

_Wally: I meant hang instead of bang!_

_Uncle Barry: Right!;)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In less than 2 hours, the couple arrived at the resort. Wally was determined to beat his girlfriend in a snow ball fight, but lost poorly when the blonde sent a perfectly sized snowball flying into the side of his face. "Oh, it's war now, Beautiful," the speedster shouted wiping the remains of the crushed snowball off his face.

"Bring it, West!" Artemis challenged taking shelter behind a tree trunk, while sprinted towards her in a mock war-like yell. Once again Artemis struck him again with a snowball, but this time she hit him in the shoulder, and was surprised to feel a snowball hitting her leg. The mayor's daughter quickly kneeled down to scoop up another snowball, but instead was pinned to the ground by her boyfriend.

The speedster smirked, "Surrender, babe?"

There was no way she was going to lose. The tips of her fingers moved to the back of his neck rubbing small circles that sent chills up his spine. The blonde knew that was his weak spot. Without warning she pulled her lover's face to hers. Their lips met in a deep kiss that the two became lost in. Before the scarlet haired man knew what was happening he found his back pinned to the ground with his girlfriend hovering over him with a grin, "Never."

Wally cupped her face with his right hand, while his other hand rested on her waist. "Are you having fun?"

The blonde nodded 'yes,' "You?"

"Me too," he said kissing her lips again. When their kiss ended the couple noticed a doe and two fawns walking through the trees. The young man and woman watched in silence as the nature scene played out before them. After the doe and the two fawns disappeared into the woods, the two decided to go on the nature trail hand in hand. The two talked and talked as they continued to walk. The kind of talks that made them reflect on their pasts and the wonders what the future hold.

"So, the Olympic is this June," Wally let out a small chuckled. "And I'm a bit terrified."

The blonde turned the speedster so he could face her, "You got this. I know you do. You've trained and worked so hard for the Olympics to turn back now. I know you're going to be amazing. Most athletes make it just by training because they have to, but, Wallman, you-you train with your determination and heart."

What she said touched the speedster. Artemis was the only person he could really talk to.

As they strolled down the path they heard a strange sound that startled them. Before they entered the trail, couple saw a sign that warned watch for cougars. Wally stepped in front of his girlfriend with the plan to protect her from whatever it was that was coming toward them. But their fears were pushed aside when they realized it was a rabbit that scared the crap out of them. "Stay calm," Artemis said wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's waist. "It can probably smell fear."

"Oh, come on," he said twirling her so he his arms were around her voluptuous waist. "You can't tell me you weren't scared."

"Okay, I won't," she said. "Because I wasn't."

"Right," he smiled as they continued on with their walk back to the resort. The sun was already setting. The archer and speedster took the liberty in watching the sunset as the Olympic trainee carved their names into the tree near the resort cabin.

"What do you think, Babe?" he stepped back admiring his work.

Artemis looked at the tree trunk with a big heart with their name in the heart saying,

_"Wally and Artemis"_

Below their names it said,

"_Forever and Ever."_

"I like it," she said kissing him soundly wrapping her arms around his neck. "How about we go upstairs and get warm and cozy?" she asked in a sexy voice.

***If you haven't seen the last episode of YJ please don't read this***

**When I was watching YJ I was so happy to see Artemis and Wally fighting side by side in Paris. But when he died I literally felt my world almost fall apart and then to see Artemis's face. The whole episode broke my heart! I'm literally still crying. I cannot believe the writers of the show made this amazing show end that way. From this moment on I will never watch CN. Hell, the only reason I watched CN was for YJ. The writers ended the show so badly in my opinion. If they were running out of ideas they should have looked at other talented writers on fanfiction I have read many talented writers stories here on the site. Even though SPITFIRE is gone on the television I am going to make sure it lives on the site. I am still going to continue writing my SPITFIRE story.**

***I think Wally could still be alive in the Speed force. If there was a season 3 being made (I know it's cancelled.) I believe Wally would [will] return back to Artemis.***

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A DIFFERENT STORY WITH ANOTHER RATING. IT'S GOING TO BE CALLED FOREVER AND EVER. **


	24. Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 25

**Please Review! I hope you guys Enjoy! Remember this chapter is after Forever and Ever! **

The next morning, Wally woke to see the sleeping beauty still in her slumber. Her silently debated with himself if whether or not he should get the engagement ring that was hidden away in his shelf. But instead he thought 'I better wait till the family gets here.' After all, Wally was well aware that Roy had asked for Jade hand. The speedster was not keen on the idea of getting on the good mayor's bad side, plus he intended to give his girlfriend the 'perfect proposal.'

After a while, Artemis awoke with two strong protective arms wrapped around her. Her heart began to swell as she thought of last night. She rolled over to see her lover smiling back at her, "Good morning, Beautiful."

The blonde leaned her face closer to his, so their lips could meet. Wally pulled her body closer—even though they were already close before with. This time she was on top assaulting his neck, the speedster groaned at her sweet kisses. Her actions caused him to cup her face, "Babe," he moaned. He silently debated if he should do it now or wait until her parents and his parents arrive. "I love you," he said gently brushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

"I love you too, Wally," she said giving him a genuine smile with her finger tips rubbing small circles around his neck.

_Knock knock_

The knock on the door surprised the two. It was far too early for anyone to be at the cabin.

"If you two are done banging, I would like for you two to come down for breakfast," Jade said in a sing-song tone through the door.

"Jade, leave them alone! Breakfast is ready!" Roy called from down stairs. Jade would have continued to tease them, but then again she wasn't going to turn down a meal especially since she's eating for two.

Artemis gripped the bed sheet to her body, while Wally sat on the bed naked as the day he came into the world. The blonde couldn't help but notice how cute her boyfriend's hair looked sticking up on both ends due to the bed. "What?" he asked with a smile.

"Come here," she said giving him a sultry grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Oh come on," Jade begged her sister.

"No, Jade. My lips are sealed," the blonde said over her shoulder as she stirred a pot full of warm chicken noodles.

"I cannot believe this. I'm your only sister and you're not going to tell me even the slightest detail," the pregnant woman practically yelled.

"There's nothing to tell," Artemis said earning an 'are serious' look from her older sister.

"Oh, please dear sister," Jade grinned. "You got the look."

The blonde raised a questioning eyebrow at her sister, but before she could ask what the 'look' was Jade blurted out, "The I got laid look. Now listen I'm your big sister you're going to tell me or I will never stop asking you."

Artemis could feel her cheeks becoming warm with embarrassment. She knew her sister would not cease pestering her.

"So," Jade smiled pulling up a chair to listen. "How was it? Your first time?"

"Messy and painful," Artemis stated with a serious expression which later softened as she though of her lover, "But then incredible," Jade smiled as her sister continued. "Jade, it was like nothing I've ever felt before in my life. I never wanted it to end."

Meanwhile in the backyard of the cabin, Roy was helping Wally set up some archery equipment.

"So let me get this straight," Roy said lifting a target. "You bought all this equipment—archery equipment—because?"

"Because I know Artemis and you guys like archery and so does…Mr. Queen," he said casually.

"No we're getting somewhere," Roy joked.

"What's the big deal? I want everybody to enjoy their stay here," Wally said. "And I want to get on Mr. Queen's good side."

'Mr. Queen,' Roy laughed at the memory of when he used to call Ollie that.

"West, relax. I'm sure Ollie does like you," Roy placed the target down. "Just don't mention that you and Artemis had sex last night."

"Like I would do that," Wally said. "Wait how did you know that Artemis and I"-

"We heard you two last night," Roy said.

Wally's face turned the same color as his hair.

"I don't have problem with it, but just keep it down when everybody else gets here," Roy said with a grin. "Because that'll definitely get you on Ollie's bad side. But who's all coming here today?"

"Ollie, Dinah, my mom, dad, Uncle Barry, Iris, the twins, Jay, Joan, and Nelson are coming today. By the way, I have to warn you they are really big on Christmas traditions," Wally emphasized on the 'big.' "And then the day after Christmas Dick is coming for sure, and he'll probably bring Zatanna and I think Connor and Megan are coming for New Year's Eve."

"Wow. That's a lot of people. This is going to be a memorable trip," Roy smiled setting up another target.

"I hope so," Wally smiled feeling the small velvet box that contained a vintage princess cut engagement ring.

"West, what's up with you? You've been grinning like that all day.

"Okay," Wally looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was there to listen. "I'm going to ask Artemis to marry me."

"That's awesome," Roy beamed. "Let me guess you're waiting for Ollie to get here so you can ask him for her hand."

The speedster nodded 'yes.'

"Here's some advice," Roy said removing the hood of his jacket. "He might try to bring up your past. That's what he did with me."

"I'll be sure to brace myself that," Wally said as once again reached inside his pocket for the 125th time to make sure the ring was still there.

A Chevrolet Suburban pulled up honking to the beat of jingle bells Jingle Bells.

"Yep, that's my family," Wally joked.

"Well, look who's right behind them," Roy spotted Dinah and Ollie in the Land Rover.

"Here goes nothing," Wally told himself.

"Hello, Mary, Rudy," Artemis greeted them and was surprised but happy that they welcomed her with big bear hugs.

"It's so good to see you, Artemis," Mary smiled.

"It's good to see you too," the blonde archer smiled motioning for her surrogate mom to come. "Mary, this is Dinah."

"It's nice to meet you," Dinah smiled shaking the woman's hand.

'You too," Mary smiled. "Oh, please meet my husband Rudy."

"Nice to meet you, Rudy," Dinah smiled at a stunned Rudy.

"So is this your husband?" Mary asked.

"Actually, I'm her boyfriend," Oliver smiled shaking Wally's parent's hands.

The two Wests exchanged a look that didn't go unnoticed by Oliver and Dinah.

"Mr. Queen, let me help you with the bags," the speedster offered.

"Oh my God!" Jade covered her mouth at the sight of the Allen twins. "Are those your children?"

Barry and Iris both nodded each beaming with pride.

"They are so adorable," Jade smiled at Dawn, who was waving at her. "Roy," the pregnant woman called her husband. "Come here!"

"Would you like to hold them both?" Barry asked staring at the young couple. In a way they reminded him of himself and Iris before the twins were born.

"Oh," Jade smiled holding the little girl. Whereas Roy couldn't wipe the goofy smile on his face as he held Danny.

"This giving you any ideas, Artemis," Jade grinned at her sister, who simply nodded and welcomed Iris and Barry.

Within 30 minutes, everyone was finally settled in.

"Ollie, isn't this a lovely room," Dinah said hopping on the bed.

"Yeah, it's very nice," Ollie agreed. "Artemis, where's your room?"

"Um…upstairs second room to the right," the young blonde answered. She knew where this was going. Dinah got off the bed; she too could sense her boyfriend's intentions. "With Wally."

"Wally!" the mayor practically shouted.

"Ollie, it's not a big deal," the young woman looked up at her surrogate father. "I mean I'm a grown woman and"-

"But you two aren't married," Ollie said, but mentally kicked himself for it.

"Neither are you two," Artemis said. "Sorry, Dinah," Dinah urged Artemis to continue. "Besides Jade and Roy were living together way before they were married."

"But Artemis it's different," Ollie said in his eyes he still saw Artemis as a young 11 year old girl.

"How?" the blonde questioned.

Ollie opened his mouth but couldn't find a reasonable argument.

"So, who's ready to cut down a Christmas tree?" Wally and Roy peeked their heads in the doorway. Wally froze when he noticed the angry looks on his girlfriend's and her father's faces.

"That sounds like a good idea," Dinah cut in between the older man and her surrogate daughter.

"Yeah," Ollie's eyes shifted towards the scarlet haired speedster. "Christmas tree, huh. I'll hold the axe, West."

Wally looked at his girlfriend, who watched the mayor exit the doorway.

"Should I be scared?" he asked his girlfriend.

"No," Artemis said.

Whereas Roy warned, "Be afraid, be very afraid."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

_Searching for the Christmas tree wasn't as easy as it sounded. _

Roy and Ollie were the cabooses; even Jay was head of them.

"Uncle Barry, I think we need to stop," Wally said looking at a tiered Roy and Ollie.

"Again," Barry said loud enough for only Wally and Rudy to hear.

Wally jogged up to the two, "Are you guys okay to keep going?" Wally asked the two archers.

"Yeah," Roy answered. "I just have one question. What the hell is wrong with that tree or that one or that one?" he asked pointing around at all the trees.

"They don't have the glow," Wally said.

"The glow?" the mayor asked.

"Yeah, you know the glow"-

Roy interrupted the speedster, "My pregnant wife she has a glow. I've never heard of a tree having a glow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

_In the rec room_

The twins giggled with glee as they watched ABC's 25 days of Christmas special.

"What are you two watching," Jade asked sitting down next to the 2 year olds.

"Rudolph!" Danny smiled pointing at the television.

"Puppy!" Dawn squealed with delight as Arrow entered the room.

"Now she's going to make a great mom," Iris grinned from afar in the kitchen.

"I think so too," Mary smiled putting a tray of gingerbread men in the oven. "Are you excited to be a grandma, Dinah?"

Although Dinah considered herself not that old to be grandmother, she still couldn't hide the excitement on her face of meeting the new addition to the family.

"Yes, I am," the older blonde slightly glanced at the rec room to see her pregnant daughter sitting with the twins. Her heart leaped when she then saw her youngest kneel next to the Allen twins.

"Your daughters are very beautiful," Mary complimented, while Dinah beamed at her praise.

"Thank you, they favor their real mother," she said.

"I-I don't mean to pry or sound too straightforward but how exactly did their parents?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"The glow is basically means this is the right Christmas tree for us," Wally said earning a less amused look from Ollie.

In less than an hour, they finally found the perfect Christmas tree.

"Would you like to do the honors, Mr. Queen?" Wally asked handing the mayor the axe.

"You sure about that?" Roy asked.

To the speedster's relief nothing happened besides the tree falling. The West and Allen men tied the tree to a sled and then gradually made their way back to the cabin with a sense of triumph in their minds.

It was at that moment the Olympian trainee decided to make his move, "Mr. Queen," the mayor turned to him. "I just wanted to ask you"—the speedster suddenly became tongue-tied. "After we set up the tree in the cabin can I talk to you privately?"

Oliver simply nodded as Wally sprinted to up to the sled to make sure the tree was angled.

"What?" Roy asked noticing the look on his father-in-laws face.

"Oh, my just look at that tree," Joan gushed at the sight of the Christmas tree.

"Take a gander at the handsome man with the tree," Jay winked at his wife.

Whereas Dinah smiled at the elderly couple and whispered to her boyfriend, "Don't they make a cute couple?"

Ollie sighed. He knew where this was going.

"Yeah, but you guys have to get married first," Jade teased entering their conversation with her baby bump getting in between her surrogate parents. Ollie began to chuckle when he felt his grandchild kick.

"Oh, it won't take long to get this magnificent tree set up," Mary beamed. "I'll go get some of our decorations."

"Mary, I'll come help you," Dinah smiled and then winked at Artemis who was relieved that her surrogate mother was attempting to get closer to her boyfriend's mom.

"Roy, go get Christmas ornaments we packed so we can put them on the tree," the pregnant woman ordered earning a slight bow from her husband. "Okay, boys," Jade plopped herself on the couch taking it upon herself to supervise while the men set up the tree.

It didn't take long for everyone to gather their ornaments to put on the tree. Iris snapped a picture of Jade and Roy next to the fireplace. Dinah and Mary were sitting on the sofa near the hall chatting about what they are planning to wear on Christmas day. Barry, Rudy, and Kent sat on the couch watching a football game, "Come on get in the intersection!" the trio shouted. Mary chuckled at something Dinah said, but then nudged the woman to look over at a certain area. A smile played on Dinah's lip at the sight of Artemis and Wally sitting underneath the Christmas tree with the twins in peals of laughter. Beyond them the mayor felt a slight pang in his heart.

"The perfect family pic," Iris gushed snapping a picture of the young couple with her children.

"Artemis, look at all the presents," Dawn smiled pointing at all the colorful wrapped boxes beneath the tree.

"Yeah," Artemis agreed holding Danny in her lap.

Wally took this as an opportunity to sneak over to talk to Ollie privately.

"Ollie," Wally approached his girlfriend's surrogate father, "Can I talk to you in private?"

The elder man followed the speedster to another room.

"What is it, West?" Ollie asked giving the speedster an intimidating look.

"I just wanted to let you know that Artemis means a lot to me and I love her more and more each day. She's all I think about and I want do things right," Wally said clearing his throat. "And out of respect for her and you, I would like to formally request Artemis's hand in marriage.

Ollie looked at the man, who had just confessed the love he had for his daughter and answered, "No."

"What?" Wally asked in a confused tone. He could not believe his ears.

"No," Ollie said again.

"No?" the speedster asked.

"I just don't think it's a good idea," the mayor said. "Now if that's all I guess I'll just go"-

"Wait, wait, may I ask why?" Wally he couldn't believe how this was going.

"Well, it's just I don't think it's right," the mayor said. "You have your career to think about, which I am aware you are doing successfully, but do you really want to settle down. After all you know how you athletes are. You tend to move fast."

"I understand where you're coming from, Mr. Queen, but I love your daughter and I always make time to be with her," Wally said.

"And another thing I remember reading somewhere that you made time for someone else," Ollie stated that caused the speedster to flinch as if he had been slapped.

"I know Artemis and I had our ups and downs, but I'm different now," Wally said. "Ever since then Artemis and I have been closer than ever."

"Wally, I'm mayor and I'm always ready for discussion, but this something I feel like we cannot discuss. So for now this is closed for discussion," the elder blonde said.

"So, what you're say is that I can't marry your daughter?" the red haired man asked.

"That's correct," Ollie said. "But thanks for asking," he said brushing the speedster to the side as he left the room.

Wally left the room in silence. He couldn't believe that his girlfriend's father denied him his request for her hand.

"So how'd it go?" Roy asked patting Wally on the back.

"He said no," Wally said.

"What?!" Roy asked.

"He said no." he repeated.

"So what are you going to do?" Roy asked.

"I'm going to show him that I do love her and I'm going to ask him again," Wally said.

"Ask who again?" Rudy asked followed by Barry who stood holding a bowl full of marshmallows.

"No one," Wally answered, but Roy answered the same time as Wally answering, "Oliver."

The red head glared at Roy.

"Thatta boy!" Barry patted his nephew's back. "You're going to ask Oliver for her hand."

Wally sighed, "I did and he said no."

Barry chocked on the marshmallow he was chewing.

"He said no?" Rudy asked surprised.

"He said no," Wally and Roy said in unison.

"Roy, did he do this when you asked for Jade's?" the speedster asked.

"No," Roy confirmed. "I'm surprised he said no."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Ollie entered the living room to see the young blonde giggling as the Allen twins told her about how Santa Clause is coming tonight.

As soon as the blonde spotted her boyfriend she sprinted into his arms. Wally laughed at his girlfriend's boldness. The two looked up to see mistletoe hanging above them. The red haired speedster grinned and planted small kisses along the blonde's nose, cheeks, and then finally lips.

"Ollie," Dinah called her boyfriend, whose attention went from the young couple to his longtime girlfriend.

"I need to talk to you," she demanded. "Now."

**Please Review! I'm so sorry for taking long! I've been so busy for the past couple of weeks taking care of my new puppy Cosette and doing school work since I graduate in a couple weeks! If you guys have any questions please P.M. I'll answer any questions you guys have and if y'all have any ideas please P.M. I already have some ideas in mind for the next chapter!:)**


	25. We all come together

Chapter 26

**Alienmatt9910****: I'm glad you enjoyed it!:)**

**mark in Orlando: Thank you for your patience. I'm glad you like my story!:) Thanks for always reviewing!**

**Purplestar: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you loved it!:)**

**Guest: Thank you I'm so excited and thanks for reviewing!**

**dancekiwidance****: So glad to be back updating! Thanks for reviewing!:)**

**Guest: Yeah, he said no! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Keepmovingforward2: Thanks for reviewing!:) **

**Spitfire1017****: Thank you for congratulating me! I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**beautifullove521****:Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Kamil the Awesome**

**Thanks for reviewing!:) **

**Irenerb**

**I'm glad you love it:)**

**Ashleylee987**

**Thanks for reviewing!:) **

**monzepelmoon****5/18/13 . chapter 24**

**Thanks for being the first one to review!:)**

**Please Review! I hope you guys enjoy!:) Please do everything y'all can to bring back season 3! So, I'm thinking of changing this story to rated M, instead of just posting another story as the next chapter. What do y'all think? Also if any of you guys have any suggestions for the story please leave me a review or P.M me. I still have some great ideas for the next chapters. But I'm always open for suggestions. If I really like y'alls ideas I'll dedicate the chapter to ya! Well, here y'all go! I have more chapters to come hopefully by tomorrow afternoon I should have the next chapter done and either post it that night or the next morning. Enjoy the chapter it's my birthday gift to you guys since I decided what better way to make my birthday perfect by posting another chapter for the people who follow my story!:) **

The pregnant woman gently rose off her bed after her husband finished explaining to her from beginning to end of what happened 30 minutes ago. "So you're telling me Wally asked for my sister's hand and Ollie said no" not waiting a response from her husband she attempted to rise off the bed, but her pregnant belly prevented her to do so. "I have to go to Dinah, so she can set Ollie straight," she groaned. "Damn it! That is if I can get up."

"Easy, Ches," Roy soothed his wife by using the nickname he gave her when they first started dating. "I already told Dinah. So, everything should be fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The mayor silently followed his girlfriend past everybody. To him he felt as if they were walking for a long time. He could tell by her firm walk that she was pissed off. Her heels were clicking against the ground very hard and her arms swung roughly side-to-side. When they entered the kitchen the, Dinah at last turned to face him.

"Now, Dinah, before you say anything"-Ollie began.

"I think you said enough today," Dinah interrupted staring her boyfriend down. Ollie opened his mouth but no words could find their way to escape. "No. Ollie, really? You told him no?"

"It's just that!" Ollie managed to say, but didn't get to continue.

"Just what?" Dinah asked placing her arms firmly on her hips. "It's just like when Artemis had her first date. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget?" he grimaced recalled when a young 15 year old boy stood outside on their porch.

"Right. How could you forget, after all you did threaten him," Dinah spat. "Poor Artemis. No boy came near her again for a long time."

"Not long enough," the mayor murmured under his breath.

Dinah sighed brushing her hair from her face, "Ollie, honey, I love you, but sometimes you are just so stubborn. I know you're very protective"-

"With the girls," Ollie finished hearing this conversation before.

"But the thing is, Ollie, they aren't girls any more they're women," Dinah cupped his face. "Grown women, who need to start their own lives. Sure we won't be in their lives as much as we used to, but we'll always be a part of their lives. I know it was a big step with Jade, but now it's time to make that last step with Artemis."

The man looked up at her long-time girlfriend and listened as she continued, "Please just give Wally a chance."

In response Ollie gently gave her hand a squeeze reassuring that he would think about it.

The two quickly looked at the door as Wally's mother entered. Ollie tossed his girlfriend a look before he exited the kitchen. Mary smiled at Dinah as she began to chop some vegetables.

"So, how much of that did you hear?" Dinah asked as she started to help Mary with the vegetables.

"I just heard something about Ollie being over protective with Artemis and Jade and something else about giving my son a chance?" Mary said.

"Yeah, I just had to give him a lecture how our daughters are grown-ups and that he should reconsider your son's proposal," Dinah said casually.

"Proposal?" Mary questioned. "As in marriage proposal?"

After earning a nod from the blonde, Mary jumped up and down, and even embraced her, "But the thing is Ollie said no."

"No?" Mary asked.

"But he's going to talk to him right now."

"He better," Mary teased. "Your daughter would be lucky to have my son."

"Oh, yeah!" Dinah chuckled. "More like your son would be lucky to have my daughter."

The two women laughed.

"You know when Rudy and I were young he proposed to me before he asked for my father's permission," Mary confessed.

"Really," Dinah listened.

"Do you think Oliver and you will ever?" Mary asked, but immediately scolded herself for asking. "I'm sorry. It's not my place."

"No, it's fine," Dinah brushed off the question.

"Well, at least we know those two have a perfect couple to look up as a role model," Mary said, while Dinah nodded, but disagreed when the elder West woman said. "Rudy and myself."

"Well, you two aren't the only perfect couple," Dinah corrected.

"I suppose. There is Barry and Iris, and Jade and Roy," Mary said.

"What about Ollie and me?" the blonde asked.

"Oh, but you two aren't married," Mary lightly chuckled.

"So." Dinah lightly chuckled sarcastically as if mimicking the other woman. "Just because Ollie and I aren't married doesn't mean we aren't a perfect couple."

"But Dinah," Mary emphasized on the elder blonde's name.

"But Mary," Dinah purposely emphasized on the other woman's name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

_Upstairs_

The scarlet haired speedster's and the half Vietnamese's shirts laid forgotten on the floor as the two laid sprawled out on the bed. The man laid beneath the woman that he longed to propose to.

"Oh, Wally," Artemis moaned as she enjoyed his kisses working their way from her face to down her neck. The speedster's hands roamed up and down her body as he grinned against her neck at the squeals and moans that escaped his girlfriend's mouth.

"Wally," Artemis brought his face up to hers as she kissed him passionately.

"Yes, Babe," Wally said brushing a strand of hair off her face.

"What was you were going to ask me earlier?" she asked while kissing his neck leaving a love bite.

"Huh?" he asked becoming lost in thought by her tender kisses. But then recalled he was going to ask her to marry him. He knew he had to make something up and quick. "I-I was going to ask you, do you think Oliver doesn't likes me."

"Babe, don't be silly," the blonde said turning them over so that she was on top. "Why would you think that?"

Wally paused for a second. He couldn't tell her that he said no to his request, "I just want him and everybody to enjoy their stay here."

"And they will," Artemis smiled at her boyfriend.

The red haired man beamed placing a kiss on her forehead. "You're right. What could possibly go wrong?"

The blonde shrugged and simply began to assault her lover's neck with kisses. Wally shivered when her fingertips brushed against the back of his neck. Involuntarily the speedster began to slide his hands up and down her back.

_Knock knock_

"West," Ollie called before knocking again. The two pulled apart from each other to quickly straighten their appearances out.

"Coming," Wally yelled as he crawled on the floor seeking his shirt, Artemis recalled the fake tattoo that she still had. After ten seconds of looking for her shirt she gave up and made a dash for the bathroom. Wally triumphantly reached for a shirt he saw on the floor and swiftly put it on, but then instantly realized it was his girlfriend's. Once again Ollie knocked and the Olympic trainee in a flash put on his shirt, and opened the door in a calm manner.

"Yes, Mr. Queen," Wally asked.

"Can I come in," the older man asked earning a nod from Wally. "I wanted to discuss with you about the p"-

"Purpose of the Christmas traditions we do," the speedster interrupted. He knew he couldn't let Ollie continue what he was about to say about the proposal, because the woman he planned to propose to was after all in the bathroom right next to them. "Mr. Queen, how about you and I go for a walk and talk about it," Wally suggested.

The mayor cocked a confused eyebrow at him, but Wally mouthed 'Artemis' and gestured towards the restroom. After understanding the young man, "Sure, I'll meet you down stairs."

"Okay, sounds good," Wally closed the door behind him and found the blonde standing in the bathroom doorway.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"I think we're finally bonding," Wally said.

"That's good," Artemis smiled. "See, babe, I told you that you're freaking out over nothing."

With that said Artemis and Wally walked together down the stair case. It was there the blonde watched her surrogate father and her boyfriend exit the cabin. She couldn't but ponder what the two were going to talk about.

"Where are Ollie and Wally going?" Jade asked as she finished the sandwich she had in her hand.

"For a walk," Artemis answered.

"A walk eh," Jade murmured 'Well, I guess Dinah talked to him already.' "By the way where were you earlier?"

"I was in my room," Artemis replied.

Jade grinned and then noticed a hickey on the crook of her sister's neck.

"I can tell you weren't the only one in the room," Jade teased.

"Oh, come on, Jade, as if you and Roy are so much better," Artemis remarked.

"Can't argue with that," Jade admitted proudly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

For a long time, it felt as if the two had been walking for hours. The speedster longed for his girlfriend's surrogate father to speak. Because the silence was killing, but most of all he feared that the man might be plotting ways to kill him and hide his body in the woods.

"Mr. Queen," Wally attempted to speak, but Ollie held up his hand.

"Wally, I know what you're going to say," the older blonde said. "And I want you to hear me out. From the moment Jada and Artemis came into my life I felt very protective of them. Their mother Paula was a close friend to Dinah and me. And then when she and her husband were in that accident he died instantly on the scene, but she was still alive for a whole day, and on her deathbed I made her promise that I would raise her daughters and care for them like they were my own and for years I've kept that promise. But my question to you is are you capable of doing the same?"

"Mr. Queen, I know how much she means to you and how much you love her," Wally said. "I just want you to know that I love her too. And I am by no means trying to steal her away from you. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She is my heart, my friend, and my everything. She is nothing like any women I've ever met before and everything I've always wanted and more. I want you to know that I'll protect her, respect her and treat her the way she deserves to be treated."

"And with that said I will give you my blessing in asking for her hand in marriage," Ollie said as he appeared to be holding his hand for the red haired man to take, but Wally was so happy he hugged the man. Oliver couldn't help, but chuckle at the man before him.

"Mr. Queen-" Wally began, "I am aware that the cemetery that Artemis's parents are buried at isn't too far from the resort. And well, I was wondering if you could come with me, because out of respect I would like to ask them for their permission also."

The mayor nodded and said, "Ollie."

Wally looked at the man with a confused expression.

"You keep calling me Mr. Queen," the older man smiled. "From now on I want you to call me Ollie."

_Meanwhile, in the cabin_

The second Artemis entered the kitchen she could feel the tension floating around in the air. She turned to look at her surrogate mom and desperately seeking what the problem was. But the older blonde simply rolled her eyes when she heard Mary say hello to Artemis.

Artemis turned to Iris who was currently stirring a pot of chicken soup and simply shrugged her shoulders. She too had no clue of what was going on between the two older women.

"Is everything okay?" Artemis asked both of the women.

"Yes," the two said in unison.

Before the blonde archer could question the two women, Jade entered the kitchen.

"I'm just wondering if you guys need help with dinner, because my unborn child and I are starving," Jade said in a demanding tone, but then noticed a broken gingerbread man laying on the kitchen counter. "Oh no. Poor thing. Who crushed the cookie? I made these cookies two hours ago for the twins," Jade began to break down in tears.

"Oh, Jade," Dinah pulled her pregnant surrogate daughter into a comforting hug. She knew the reason she was so upset was because of her hormones. "So one little cookie got crushed," Dinah said. "Look at all these well done gingerbread cookies. Don't they all look good?"

Mary, Iris, and Artemis all nodded 'yes' and said positive encouraging remarks to help calm the sad woman.

"See," Dinah said in a motherly tone. "Say how about tonight you and I watch a movie? Huh?"

"Okay," Jade smiled as she started to dry her eyes.

"How about we help the twins set up for Santa Clause," Dinah suggested as Iris nodded her head.

"Okay," Jade said as she rubbed her belly and followed her surrogate mom.

"Poor dear," Iris sympathized for Jade since she herself had been through those crazy hormones during her pregnancy. "I had it bad when I was pregnant with twins. I used for the most random things, but at the drop of a hat I would be back to normal."

"Oh," Mary laughed to herself. "You should have seen me when I was pregnant with my Wally-Pally. I would be talking to some friends and then I would burst in to tears asking them why they were staring me? And they would say because you were just talking."

As drank her coffee, Artemis secretly hoped she wouldn't be that emotional when she was pregnant someday.

The back door swung open and the three women giggled at the sight of Ollie and Wally. The two men were covered in snow from head-to-toe.

"Is that coffee?" Wally asked shivering.

Artemis nodded and joked, "Do you want me to pour it on you."

"Sounds kinky," Jade teased as she entered the kitchen with Dinah closely behind her.

"At the drop of a hat," Mary said to Iris since Jade was back to her old self.

"Honey, you look like a snow beast," Dinah teased her boyfriend while Ollie smiled and pulled her closer to him. Dinah didn't care that he was getting snowflakes all over her.

"We're standing under the mistletoe," Ollie smiled before his cold lips touched his girlfriend's soft warm lips. After they finished their kiss, Dinah asked, "So, did you talk to him?"

"Yeah," Ollie answered as he looked over at Wally who was currently laughing at something Artemis said.

By the time dinner was ready, the entire West and Allen clan devoured everything that was edible on the table. "This family does everything fast," Roy joked.

Jade silently agreed, but nudged her sister, "Artemis would know that."

_8:30 P.M_

After the twins were tucked asleep in their beds, the adults decided to have a party of their own. _Have a Holly Jolly Christmas _by Burl Ives was playing the background. While Wally was dancing with his Aunt Iris, Barry and Nelson were looking for the DVD _A Wonderful Life_.

"So, Wally," Jade waddled over to her sister's boyfriend. "I heard you talked to Ollie."

"Yeah, we just talked about stuff," Wally said hoping the woman would drop it.

"What kind of stuff? Perhaps maybe wedding proposal"-Jade blurted out.

"Jade," Roy scolded his wife. "Do you want Artemis to hear"-

"Hear what?" said feminine snarky voice causing the three to jump.

"Have you ever heard that every time a bell rings an angel get it's wings," Roy said.

Artemis looked at the three suspiciously, but before she could ask them what the hell was going on the Christmas song changed and Do you hear what I hear started to play.

"Babe, dance with me," Wally said spinning his girlfriend, while Roy pulled his wife the other direction.

Artemis totally knew something was up and she pretty certain she knew what he may be up to.

**Please Review!**


	26. On the first day of Christmas

Chapter 27

**Spitfire 1017: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I think you'll like this chapter! By the way I read your story The Speed Force! Very well written I love it and hope you keep writing!;) I'm also sorry to hear that your neighbor's mother passed away. They'll be in prayers.**

**Monzepelmoon: Thanks for reviewing!:) I have a feeling she will!**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing!:)**

**Mark in Orlando: I really liked your idea! And I will say that in the Proposal chapter there is a scene that is very close to your suggestion!;) Thanks for reviewing. **

**Guest: I do like the idea you suggested! I will consider it for an idea I have that will take place at the Olympics! Thank you so much for giving me your opinion. Yeah, sorry about the two moms fighting scene. **

**Keepmovingforward2: I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for the review!:)**

**Arrowflash: I'm glad you like the sister relationship between Artemis and Jade! Thanks for reviewing!:)**

**Anonymous: Thank you so much for your kind review!:) It literally made me cry tears of joy! I hope you enjoy my future chapters!;)**

**Fischgrl: I'm glad you loved it! Thanks so much for reviewing!:) **

**Memmek10k: Thank you so much for reviewing!:)**

**Ashleylee987: Thanks for the review!:)**

**Kamil the Awesome: I'm sorry this chapter doesn't have the proposal! I'm sorry for making ya wait. But I still hope you enjoy the chapter, because the chapters are leading up to the proposal. Thanks for reviewing!:) **

**Irenerb: I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for being the first to review!:)**

**Okay, guys, I need to warn y'all before you read that the proposal is indeed coming, but its going to come in a way you are not going to expect. But it won't be in this chapter. Thanks guys for reviewing! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! Please expect more chapters come!:)**

It was a little past midnight when Wally slipped downstairs for a midnight snack; it didn't surprise him when he saw his Uncle Barry sitting on a kitchen stool eating a bowl of ice cream. After all he and his uncle did have similar metabolism.

"Merry Christmas," Wally greeted.

"Merry Christmas," Barry said passing his nephew a bowl.

"Thanks," Wally says pouring himself two scoops of ice cream.

"So, I heard everything cleared up with you and Oliver," Barry smiled. "Have you decided when you're going to propose to her?"

After licking his spoon, "I originally wanted to propose to her today, but there's something I have to do first," Wally said before dumping his bowl into the sink.

With that said Wally exited the kitchen and went upstairs to see the woman he loves. When he began to climb into the bed he heard the beautiful blonde sigh and stir a bit. Her steel colored eyes fluttered open and a smile graced her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Artemis," he said as he kissed her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Wally," Artemis sat up embracing her boyfriend. Involuntarily Artemis turned her head towards the window and admired the scene. Small snowflakes were lightly falling from the sky covering the ground.

"Beautiful isn't it," Wally followed his girlfriend's gaze.

"Yeah, it is," Artemis walked towards the window. "I haven't this much snow since my parent were"-

The blonde stopped herself.

"Artemis," Wally said in a soft tone. "It's okay to talk about them."

Wally remembered how hard it was for Kent Nelson when his wife Inez passed away. Nelson for a long time didn't talk about his loss, which eventually started to kill him on the inside. When the time came when he felt ready to talk Wally and the other Wests were there for comfort.

"What the must think of me," Artemis said. "I haven't been to their cemetery for 16 years."

"Babe, they love you," Wally soothed. "And they will always love you, and I know for a fact they're proud of you. Look at where you are now. You're loved by everyone around you and you're a devoted sister, but soon you're going to be a devoted aunt."

The blonde allowed the man's words to sink in and came to the conclusion that maybe she should go visit her parents.

"Wally," Artemis sighs. "I don't think I can go there alone."

"Artemis, you won't be alone," Wally says while giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The snow was still falling when the couple stood at the foot of Paul Crock and Lawrence Crock's graves.

"Hello, mom, hello, dad," Artemis managed to say before the tears she had been holding back started to stream down her face. "I miss you both and so does Jade. I'm sure you both know that Jade married Roy and they're expecting. Jade tells me she's going to name her daughter after you, mom"-Artemis paused to wipe the tears that were still cascading down her olive colored skinned face. Wally waited at the snow covered oak tree giving Artemis privacy to talk to her parents. For a long time she stood at their graves. When she motioned for him to come, he immediately came to her side. "Oh, this is Wally West. Wally, these are my parents."

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Crock," Wally said with his face tear stained. The half Vietnamese pulled her boyfriend into a hug.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she said and kissed his cheek. Wally whispered words of comfort into her ear, but before they left he requested to speak with them. Artemis quietly waited by the oak tree wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked at Wally, who was kneeling by her parents' graves. She couldn't hear a single word he was saying because of how far she was and the winter breeze filled her ears.

"Mr. and Mrs. Crock, I want you both that I love your daughter very much. She's unlike any other woman I've ever met, because she's special. I love everything about her from the way her eye brows scrunch up when she's mad to her laugh that can make anyone laugh along. I already asked Ollie for her hand, but also wanted ask you both," Wally touched both of the graves. "I promise to always love her and be by her side."

After Wally finished paying his respect to his girlfriend's passed away parents, he pulled her into a comforting hug.

By the time they returned to the cabin everybody was barely waking up. Iris had just finished making sure her twins were still sleeping when she spotted her nephew and Artemis. Surely he must have proposed by now she thought, without giving it another second thought Iris sprinted towards them.

"Oh-oh, Artemis let me see your hand!" she shouted with glee.

"Huh?" Artemis asked in confusion, whereas Wally shot his aunt a warning glare that he had not proposed yet.

"I-I just wanted to make sure you didn't get any frostbites," Iris lied. "Tell me can you still bend your fingers. Come on, Wally, go like this with your fingers."

"Ho-ho! Merry Christmas one and all," Barry yelled with a big bag of presents slung over his shoulder.

"Barry!" Iris scolded her husband. "The twins are still sleeping."

"Mommy!" they heard Dawn shout.

"Were," Iris corrected herself as she made her way up the stairs to her children's room.

_9 A.M_

Everyone had just finished eating breakfast and were preparing to move from the dining room to the living room to exchange gifts. Artemis allowed Danny to drag her over to the Christmas tree. Wally would have accompanied her, but Jade pulled him to the side so, he decided to let some other cute boy steal her away for a while.

"Listen I know that you are planning to ask my sister the 'big' question," Jade said in a stern voice. "But I have to know how are you going to propose to her?"

Beyond them Roy was searching for his wife's gifts as a way to save her the trouble of tumbling over like bowling ball as an attempt to reach for the presents.

"Roy, you're worse than my kids," Barry teased as he watched the twins seeking for gifts with their names on them.

"No," Jade almost yelled but kept her voice low enough not to cause attention. "I was thinking you should propose more like this see here"-as Jade argued with Wally on how to propose to her sister. "Oh, come on everybody always gets proposed to on Christmas. Do you want this proposal to be meaningless, average and cliché or do you want it to be memorable and meaningful?"

As the presents were exchanged there was an occasional pause every time Wally handed Artemis a present. Right when they though the moment when Wally was going to propose to her was going to happen, it didn't.

"Babe!" Wally smiled holding up his new custom designed running shoes. Each side of the shoes said 'The Flash' and on the back of his left shoe read Wallace and his right shoe read West.

"I love them," he gave her a chaste kiss before he handed her a gift wrapped with green paper.

Artemis squealed at the sight of the new bow her boyfriend had given her. She also noticed a small case for her arrows. Inside the case she spotted an arrow diamond necklace.

"Wallman," she embraced him.

Rudy wondered if his was suddenly getting cold feet. The anxiety literally had Mary on the edge when the kitchen timer went it off to tell her that her cookies were ready it startled her.

Barry on the other was 'like just do it already, Wally.'

"Daddy, can we go play in the snow?" Dawn asked her father who could never say no to her.

"Sure," Barry said. "We can try out the new sled I"- he corrected himself. "Santa got for you two."

"Yay!" the twins shouted in unison as they sprinted towards the door.

"Hold on you, two," Iris chased after her kids. "Don't forget your coats, gloves, and scarves."

"Nelson, would you like to come?" Barry asked the elder man.

"Sure why not," Nelson chuckled. "I could show your youngsters how to make a proper snow man."

"Dinah," Jade called to her surrogate mother as Roy helped her into her black winter coat. "Can you take a pic of Roy and me for instagram?"

The older blonde nodded. As the room was clearing since practically everybody was going outside, Artemis snaked her arms around the speedster. "Are you ready to get your last present?"

Her sultry voice tickled Wally's ear.

"But I opened all my presents," he stated gesturing to the various items behind him.

"Are you sure?" Artemis asked as she enjoyed Wally admiring the sway in her hips as she leaned against the staircase.

"Well, I think I've been naughty," Wally sprinted up to her and picked her up bridal style, and carried her upstairs.

When they arrived upstairs Wally pressed her up against the door as he kissed down her neck. The blonde tangled her fingers into his hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Meanwhile, outside everybody was playing in the snow and taking pictures.

"Where's Artemis?" Jade asked. "I want us to take a whole family picture."

"I'll go get her," Ollie said. "She probably wants to try out her new bow anyway."

"I wonder what West is waiting for," Roy said to Dinah.

"I know I literally had my camera the whole time, because I thought it was going to happen," Dinah said while Mary nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, I knew he wasn't going to propose, because I told him proposing on Christmas is too cliché," Jade stated.

"Jade, it's not your place to tell someone when not propose," Dinah said in a motherly tone.

"Woman your hormones are out of control," Roy said.

"Wally wants the proposal to be a surprise anyway," Jade defended.

Mary chuckled lightly, "Well, now I'm looking forward to this proposal even more now. I can't wait to see what my Wally-Pally does. You he was always full of surprises before he was even born."

The older West woman thought to the day when she went in labor with Wally. He was originally supposed to be born two later, but instead he came three weeks early.

As Wally almost opened the cabin door, he felt a small tug at the side of his coat. He turned to see Dawn smiling and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Mr. Queen, can you pwease help me make a snow fort," she said giving him puppy dog eyes—kind a like how his daughters when they wanted something. The mayor simply nodded and began to help the little girl pile up the snow.

"Barry, go get the camcorder," Iris said. "I want to film the twins having their first snow ball fight."

"Sure, honey," Barry replied making his way into the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

_Inside the cabin_

Without breaking the kiss, Wally kicked the door shut. The blonde enjoyed the tender touches her lover left her with. As the two continued to kiss they allowed their hands roam up and down the other's body. When the speedster started to place butterfly kisses down her neck to her shoulder she released a low moan.

Barry who was finally in the hallway. He swore he heard something, but thought nothing of it as he walked to his room. Right as the older speedster was about to leave he realized he need another disco, because the disc inside the video camera was already full.

"Hey, Wally," Barry swung open the door and immediately averted his eyes. "Oh! I'm sorry you guys!"

"Barry!" Wally shouted clutching the pillow to hide erection, while Artemis covered her naked body with the bed sheet.

"I'm sorry," Barry apologized over again as he closed the door. "I didn't see anything. Well, I did see somethings, but"-"Oh, I'm sorry."

'How awkward is this,' Barry thought.

"Barry, your wife sent me"-

"Again," Roy rolled his eyes.

"You've walked in on them too?" Barry asked.

"Hell no!" Roy gagged at the very thought.

As Wally and Artemis got dressed the two didn't feel ashamed that they got caught, but they did feel pretty embarrassed. "I can't believe we flashed the former flash," Artemis said as Wally helped her find her shirt.

When the two came down stairs they were surprised Ollie.

"Hey, Artemis," Ollie greeted his daughter. "I was just about to come looking for you. Where were you?"

Wally could almost feel the older man staring him down.

"Yeah, where we're you?" Jade grinned with Roy, who most likely told his wife what had happened.

"Oh, I was with Wally. He was just helping me with my bow," Artemis replied casually.

"And I bet you were helping him with his 'arrow'," Jade joked but was cut off by Roy who put a cookie in her mouth.

"Chew carefully honey," Roy said.

**Sorry that this one isn't as long as the last one! I'm also sorry that the proposal hasn't happened yet. But don't worry its coming. The part where Jade tells Wally not to propose on Christmas is kinda funny how I came up with the idea. This is a true story my dad wanted to propose to my mom on Christmas, but her older sister told him not to because it was too cliché. I honestly think Christmas proposals are cute! I'm so excited to finish the next chapter (Which will be a continuation of Christmas Day)! I'm not making any promises that the proposal is in the next chapter, but probably the one after. But most likely the one after this. I understand how everybody is eager! Hell, I'm eager and I'm writing the story. Thanks again for all you guys who have been reading and reviewing!:) **

***Here's a first look of the next chapter***

_The Day After Christmas_

It was the day after Christmas when Wally woke up he was in a panic. He was thankful he survived yesterday dinner. To his amusement Barry still couldn't look at him in the eye after the incident. The red haired speedster had to admit it was going to be awkward between him and his uncle for a long time. The young speedster hopped out of bed checking his dresser and even Artemis. He silently cursed to himself over and over again, "Damn! Damn! Where is it?"

The blonde stirred in her sleep and open her eyes with a yawn, "Good morning."

"Morning, babe," the speedster placed a kiss on her forehead.

"What are you doing," Artemis asked looking at the two open doors as she climbed to the foot of the bed to pet Arrow, who was still asleep at the foot of the bed.

"I'm looking for my iphone," he lied. "Here it is."

"Okay, babe, I'm going to go take shower," Artemis said as she grabbed her towel.

"Okay," Wally smiled, but as soon as he heard the shower start he sprinted to Dick's room.

"Dick," Wally knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Dick asked with a yawn.

"I need your help!" Wally pulled his friend to his room. "I can't find the ring."

"What!" Dick shouted snapping out of his sleepy state of mind.

"Okay, first things first where did you leave it last?" Dick rationalized the situation.

"Well, I took them off when Artemis and I"-Wally began-

But Dick recalled nodding his head remembering the conversation that took place last night, "Okay, and what else."

"And then I took them off after we got back from our walk and we," Wally implied.

"You dog," Dick said as he listened.

"Then I tossed them down the laundry shoot!" Wally said in realization. But then thought for a second. "Oh, but, I took the ring out and put it in one of the bathroom drawers." Wally panicked since Artemis was currently in the bathroom showering.

**Please Review!:) **


End file.
